


Made for Each Other

by MazzolaJackson



Series: Obras Traduzidas │ Translates Works [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Bashing, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Romance, Soul Bond, Veela Harry Potter, Veela Lucius Malfoy, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: Lucius Malfoy é salvo de Beijo do Dementador por Harry Potter. Por quê? Harry Potter é seu companheiro! Agora eles têm de navegar seu caminho através de uma relação ao mesmo tempo, tentando ajudar uns aos outros a apanhar os cacos de suas vidas um pouco quebrados, de frente para o público, seus amigos e familiares... Historia veela!





	1. Salvo de um beijo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Potter: Made For Each Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384316) by [IBegToDreamAndDiffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/pseuds/IBegToDreamAndDiffer). 



> Se alguém ver que isso é cópia de uma fulana chamada Kaziel, saiba que eu tenho autorização expressa da autora, pois estou traduzindo essa historia desde de janeiro de 2015, vocês também podem ver o meu perfil no ffnet.
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10941533/1/MADE-FOR-EACH-OTHER-TRADU%C3%87%C3%83O
> 
> No ffnet não tem como enganar ninguém na escolha de data de publicação, mas aqui eu decidi colocar a data de publicação em que comecei a traduzir na época.

 

A cabeça de Lucius Malfoy caíra nos tijolos frios em suas costas. Ele estava cansado de espera, de modo muito cansado do frio, as dores da fome, de suas memórias felizes sendo rasgado fora. Ele tinha estado ali antes, em Azkaban, mas naquela época ele tinha uma razão para lutar. Ele teve que viver para Draco e Narcisa.

Bem, eles não precisavam mais dele. Narcisa tinha finalmente se divorciado dele, depois de vinte anos de um casamento sem amor. Draco tinha amigos ficarem de olho nele, para manter as pessoas longe de seu fascínio. Draco, como seu pai, era um veela e ainda de encontrar seu companheiro. Ele poderia viver perfeitamente saudável até que encontrasse seu companheiro, é claro, mas era uma semivida; aquele em que seu coração, sua alma e sua mente se recusou a se sentir completamente todo.

Lucius não teve a mesma sorte. Durante a Batalha de Hogwarts que tinha encontrado seu companheiro, tinha tocado fisicamente e, assim, começou o processo de colagem. Mas agora ele estava preso em Azkaban e seu coração estava rasgando-se para cima. Sua alma estava rasgando em pedaços e sua mente estava caindo aos pedaços. Ele começou a ligação, já era tarde demais para ele. Ele e seu companheiro teriam tanto morrendo se não tocar fisicamente nas próximas 24 horas. Vendo como Lucius estava prestes a receber beijo dos dementadores, ele tinha certeza que ele não ia tocar seu companheiro novamente.

O que era pior, porém, foi que Lucius não sabia quem era. Havia tantas pessoas na batalha, poderia ser qualquer um; estudante, professor, membro da Ordem ou comensal da morte. Lucius tinha passado todos os dias desde seu aniversário de dezessete anos em espera seu companheiro.

E agora já era tarde demais.

{} oOo

Lucius estava perto incoerente como ele foi arrastado de sua cela. Levaram-no para a câmara e o novo ministro, Kingsley Shacklebolt, assistiu como Lucius foi forçado a se ajoelhar. Não demorou muito para arrancar a cabeça do patriarca Malfoy para trás e puxe as mãos para trás. O homem era um naufrágio; cabelo imundo, a sujeira cobriu o corpo, fraco por falta de comida, uma mente torturada, e o veela nele morrendo.

Mas foi finalmente acabou e que fez Lucius suspirar de alívio. A porta atrás dele se abriu e um Dementador varrido entrou, pairando sobre o chão e transformá-lo é cabeça de Lucius. Lucius sentia que é puxar, sentiu suas memórias sendo puxada para fora.

Dentro, ele gritou, do lado de fora, ele respirou um suspiro. Sua cabeça estava inclinada para trás e o Dementador se inclinou sobre ele, pronto para iniciar o beijo.

Um flash de luz brilhante empurrou o Dementador volta. O patrono rugiu sobre Lucius, perseguindo o Dementador abaixo. Lucius caiu como quem quer que estivesse segurando-o deixar ir.

-Não. -ele implorou fracamente. -Deixá-lo vir!

Houve confusão e gritaria, um veado que eleva acima e voando sobre Lucius, encobrindo o Slytherin na luz morna, brilhante. Encolheu-se no chão como vozes duras estourou, um mais difícil, então o resto.

E depois havia braços quentes que cercam ele, um abraço tão confortável e bonito que Lucius virou para ele. Ele enterrou a cabeça em quem o realizou, alívio e amor lavar sobre ele. Seu companheiro, que tinha que ser. Seu companheiro tinha chegado para ele.

-Qual é o significado disso? -Kingsley exigiu novamente.

-Ele é um veela. -uma voz masculina forte disse, o peito sob Lucius estrondo. -Você sabe disso, não é?

Kingsley assentiu. -É claro que todo mundo nos círculos de sangue puro sabe que os Malfoy transportarem sangue veela.

-Então, você sabe que ele vai morrer sem seu companheiro. -disse a voz e Lucius enrolado nele. A mão foi através de seu cabelo e Lucius praticamente choramingou.

-Então o que? -Kingsley disse. -Malfoy é receber Beijo do Dementador. Não podemos fazer nada para seu companheiro.

-Eu sou seu companheiro. -disse a voz e houve ingestão aguda da respiração.

-Você não pode estar falando sério.

-Ele é. - disse uma voz feminina atrás de companheiro de Lucius. -Nós fizemos toda a pesquisa e Draco Malfoy confirmou. Se você matar o Sr. Malfoy, vai matar Harry.

Harry? Por mais que ele não queria, Lucius afastou de seu companheiro. Ele olhou para cima...

... Nos olhos de Harry Potter. Ele era de tirar o fôlego, lindo, com os olhos verde-esmeralda quentes e cabelo preto espetado curto. Ele estava vestindo roupas de trouxa; jeans, uma camisa vermelha, um manto jogado sobre o lote. Seus óculos fizeram seus olhos parecem maiores e ele olhou para Lucius como se ele pudesse ver em sua alma.

-Não. -Lucius resmungou. Ele não podia fazer isso, não poderia estragar o Salvador, o homem que os tinha salvo. Ele não podia forçar Harry Potter para estar com ele. Ele era jovem, bonito, talentoso... ele merecia algo melhor, então, um 44 anos de idade, ex-Comensal da Morte.

-É verdade. -disse Harry, contando tanto Lucius e Kingsley. -Me encontrei com ele durante a Batalha de Hogwarts, quando ele estava à procura de Draco. Eu senti... algo, uma faísca, mas pensei pouco.

-Depois da guerra, eu comecei a me sentir mal, como um pedaço de mim estava faltando. Ele diminuiu um pouco quando eu estava em torno de Draco, a quem fiz amizade com depois que ele se desculpou. Eu não podia entender, porque me senti tão conectado à Draco ainda tão perdido, como parte de mim estava faltando.

Ele respirou fundo e puxou Lucius mais perto.

-Eventualmente, eu disse Hermione e Draco como eu me sentia. Depois de algumas pesquisas, descobrimos que isso era o que uma pessoa se sentira quando conectado com o seu companheiro, mas estava longe deles. Draco me disse que eu devo ser companheiro de Lucius e eu me senti conectado a ele, porque, eventualmente, Draco seria meu filho, ou kit.

-Bem, eu sabia que se eu não ver Lucius em breve eu iria morrer assim... aqui estou.

Houve um silêncio, Lucius lutando fracamente para empurrar Harry longe, Harry segurando-o com força. Kingsley estava olhando de Harry, para Lucius, a Hermione Granger. -Isso é verdade? -ele finalmente perguntou.

-Eu nunca iria mentir sobre isso. -disse Harry. -Por mais que eu não gosto de Lucius Malfoy, ele é meu companheiro, e eu sinto que eu tenho para salvá-lo. Eu não quero que ele morra. Draco me contou sobre ele, sobre as coisas que ele fez para salvar Narcisa e Draco a ambos. Ele é um homem bom, eu posso dizer, eu posso sentir isso no meu coração.

Ele suspirou.

-Por favor, Kingsley, dá-me a oportunidade de mostrar ao mundo que um bom homem de Lucius Malfoy. Dê-me uma chance de conhecer o meu companheiro, ter a família que eu sempre quis. Se você deixá-lo receber Beijo do Dementador eu vou morrer. Eu não me importo para mim, mas eu não posso deixar que isso aconteça a ele ou a Draco.

-Não. -Lucius disse com uma voz rouca. -Não, por favor, você não me merece.

-Você foi feito para mim, Lucius. -Harry disse suavemente. -Não lute contra isso.

-Encontre alguém. -Lucius implorou. -Você merece alguém jovem e bom e tudo, não me, por favor. -Ele não podia suportar a ideia de Harry estar vinculado a ele. Por mais que ele estava matando seu veela, que queria violentar Harry até o dia em que morresse, Lucius sabia que nunca seria bom o suficiente. Harry merecia coisa melhor.

-Eu não mereço nada mais ou menos, então você. -Harry disse com firmeza. -Não lute contra isso.

-Deixe-me aqui, por favor. -implorou Lucius, não se importando que havia outros assistindo seu colapso.

-Não. -Harry disse com firmeza. -Eu nunca vou deixar você de novo.

Lucius continuou a lutar, mesmo que seu veela desmaiou quando Harry envolveu com os braços fortes. Seu veela não se importava que Harry tinha apenas dezessete anos, um menino, ou um Gryffindor. Ele queria Harry completamente, o homem que tinha sido feito para ser de Lucius perfeito outra metade.

Lucius choramingou quando Kingsley disse: -Não há nada que eu possa fazer, não é? -Harry balançou a cabeça. -O que você propõe eu faço?

-Dumbledore disse Lucius pode ser colocado sob prisão domiciliar em Hogwarts, porque precisamos estar próximos uns dos outros. Eu vou voltar a fazer o meu sétimo ano com um monte de outras pessoas.

-Assim, ele vai estar em Hogwarts? -Perguntou Kingsley. Ele gostou da ideia de Lucius sendo cercado por magos poderosos.

-Dumbledore disse que se ele prova ser racional e seguro, ele pode ensinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. -disse Harry. -Ele está disposto a mover-se após a guerra e aceitou Lucius como meu companheiro. Ele não será capaz de machucar ninguém em Hogwarts, não se eu lhe contar que não.

Kingsley suspirou, mas acenou com a cabeça. -Muito bem. Se esta é a única maneira, Harry, você pode levá-lo para Hogwarts agora.

-Sirius e Remus estão esperando para ajudar. -Harry disse e se levantou. Ele conseguiu puxar Lucius em seus braços, o homem longe para magro e fraco. Lucius começou a chorar, enterrando a cabeça no ombro de seu companheiro. Ele não queria isso, não queria que Harry ser vinculado a ele, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Então, ele permitiu que o famoso Harry Potter para o levar a partir de Azkaban, braços apertados ao redor do Slytherin caído.


	2. Coisas que precisam ser ditas

Quando Lucius Malfoy acordou ele estava em uma cama de dossel lindo com um dossel sobrecarga escuro. As cortinas de cor verde escuro com forro de ouro foram sorteados, escondendo o resto do espaço para exibição. Lucius sentou-se e encontrou o ache completo que normalmente persistiu nos seus templos tinha ido embora.

De tocar meu companheiro, o mago de realização. A dor física que sentia em seu e separação do seu companheiro tinha ido embora e isso fez Lucius carranca. Ele era suposto ser uma concha vazio, não sentado em uma cama quente. Lucius havia se resignado ao beijo de dementadores, sabia que ele merecia depois de toda a merda que ele fez ao longo de sua vida.

No entanto, ali estava ele, vivo e bem... bem, um pouco também.

Desenhar as cobertas, Lucius encontrou-se em calças de pijama escuros e um jumper de espessura que escondeu sua forma desnutridas. Ele saiu da cama e com as pernas fracas, empurrou as cortinas de volta.

O quarto foi de tirar o fôlego..., realmente. Era tudo de madeira escura e grandes janelas, aberto e permitindo que o sol do meio-dia para aquecer o ambiente. O papel de parede era verde com padrões de flor preto escuro e havia estantes cheias de objetos escuros, livros (tanto trouxas e mágicos), bem como imagens que Lucius Malfoy reconhecidos de Manor.

Havia roupas no guarda-roupa, hidratantes e sabonetes no banheiro da suíte que foi de azulejos em cores de Gryffindor. Lucius queria um chuveiro quente, mas o desejo de descobrir onde ele estava ultrapassou a necessidade de esfregar-se limpo.

Saindo do quarto depois de se vestir, Lucius encontrou-se em um corredor escuro, a pedra fria sob seus pés. Passou por outros quatro quartos antes de virar uma esquina e ouvir vozes. Lucius parou no corredor e ouviu atentamente.

-Harry, eu pensei que você estava brincando! -Isso veio da cabeça-vermelha, Ronald se Lucius lembrado corretamente. Ah, sim; o garoto Weasley caçula.

-Obviamente, eu não era. -Harry veio de suave e... irritado? ... Voz. -Ele é meu companheiro, Ron.

Por mais que Lucius queria ignorá-lo, calor espalhou-se sobre o seu coração para as palavras. Harry estava admitindo a Lucius ser seu companheiro e ele o fez sorrir um pouco.

-Mas... ele é Lucius Malfoy! -Ron tentou novamente.

-Estou consciente de que, eu posso usar óculos, mas eu não sou cego. -disse Harry. -Ele é meu companheiro, Ron, a minha outra metade destinada. Eu não podia deixá-lo morrer.

Ron resmungou. -Você vai sério de se relacionar com Lucius Malfoy? -ele perguntou.

-Se ele está disposto, sim. -disse Harry. -Ron, você não tem ideia de como era após a batalha de Hogwarts. Voldemort estava morto, e finalmente estamos seguros, mas... Eu só me senti tão horrível, e não apenas sobre todas as vidas que foram perdidas.

Ele suspirou e foi um baque, dizendo Lucius que o assistente mais jovem tinha sentou-se pesadamente.

-Eu senti como se parte de mim estava faltando, como a minha própria alma estava rachado ao meio. E cada vez que eu estava em torno de Draco intensificou, eu me senti... metade feliz, meio triste. Quando descobri porquê... -Ele suspirou novamente. -Ron, você sabe que eu amo você e sua família, mas eu quero a minha própria família. Lucius e Draco pode ser para mim se eu lhes dar uma chance.

-Como você sabe que isso não é um truque da parte de Malfoy? -Ron exigiu.

Alguém tossiu e a voz de Hermione Granger chegou aos ouvidos de Lucius. -Ron, Lucius estava na prisão, lembra? Desde então, foi cerca de uma hora depois da guerra. Então, eu duvido muito que ele mesmo sabia que Harry era seu companheiro até esta manhã.

-Mas... -Ron ainda tentou lutar.

-Eu sei que ele tem feito coisas ruins, Ron, mas lembre-se que ele nem sequer lutar na última batalha. -disse Harry. -Ele estava muito ocupado procurando Draco. Depois disso, ele foi com os aurores tranquilamente e até mesmo divorciado Narcisa quando ela perguntou.

-Os divórcios são desconhecidos da família Malfoy, você sabe isso. -Hermione acrescentou. -Normalmente, ambas as partes apenas têm casos. Mas Lucius divorciado Narcisa porque ela perguntou, não querendo que ela ficasse viúva.

-Ele é um homem vil torcido. -Ron resmungou.

-Ele é meu companheiro! -Harry estalou e mais uma vez o calor espalhou pelo corpo de Lucius. -Sim, ele cometeu erros, mas pelo que Draco me disse que ele é um bom homem. Ele tem o potencial para ser um grande homem se ajudar. Ele só precisa de alguém que o ama por quem ele é, e não para a sua riqueza e nome e poder...

A voz de Harry sumiu no final e Lucius suspeita de que o adolescente de olhos verdes não estava apenas falando sobre o patriarca Malfoy.

-Lucius fez coisas terríveis, eu sei. -Harry continuou. -Mas ele merece uma segunda chance, Ron, e eu vou dar-lhe um.

-Como você pode fazer isso? -Ron exigiu. -Como você pode simplesmente aceitar isso?

-Eu não tenho escolha. -Harry disse, de repente cansado.

-Ron, Harry não estava aceitando está em primeiro lugar. -disse Hermione baixinho. -Ele se apavorou com a ideia de ser ligado a um homem, um muito mais velho, que era um Comensal da Morte. -Ela fez uma pausa e Lucius teve que lutar contra o desejo de se aproximar e ver o rosto dela, e Harry. -Mas quanto mais pensava sobre isso, mas ele gostou da ideia. Lucius não vai usar Harry para seu status como Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Ele não vai querer o dinheiro de Harry ou qualquer coisa.

Ron zombou.

-Ele tem dinheiro suficiente. - Harry disse com firmeza. -E eu duvido que ele vai querer estar nos jornais mais então ele já é. Primeiro sua queda, em seguida, seu divórcio, sua condenação... ele provavelmente vai querer evitar a leitura de O Profeta Diário, tanto quanto eu.

-Lucius Malfoy. -Ron murmurou.

-É inteligente, poderoso e encantador, sorrateiro, e um bom pai. - disse Harry. -Ele fez um monte de coisas na guerra, Ron, e antes disso, mas no final do dia ele desertou para proteger Draco. Além disso, ele não pode me machucar, eu sou seu companheiro, ele vai ter que me proteger, sendo o dominante.

Hermione riu. -Há também o fato de que ele é lindo.

Ambos Harry e Ron fez ruídos estrangulado e Hermione deu uma risadinha.

-O Quê? Não negue, Harry. Claro, ele é um viscoso, mas ele é um maldito bonito. -Houve um rugido luz e sorriso de Hermione podia ser ouvido em sua voz. -Acalme-se, Harry, ele é todo seu. Estou muito feliz de admirá-lo de longe.

Emoções Lucius não sentia há anos percorria seu corpo, sendo o principal deles a luxúria. Harry tinha acabado de chegar com ciúmes... Tinha rosnou para um de seus melhores amigos para admirar looks de Lucius. Ele sorriu um pouco apesar de si mesmo, o seu veela contente que seu companheiro já era tão protetor.

Lucius balançou a cabeça e decidiu fazer sua presença conhecida, só para parar os três falando sobre sua aparência. Ron estava prestes a gritar com Hermione quando Lucius orientado a esquina, olhando para os três em silêncio.

Eles todos consideravam o outro em silêncio, Harry e Lucius olhando para o outro, Ron e Hermione olhando de um para o outro. Finalmente Hermione arrastou Ron, beijou Harry na bochecha e saiu.

Lucius fez uma careta depois deles, seu próprio ciúme correndo por ele depois de beijinho de Hermione. Uma risada o fez afastar-se do retrato Hermione e Ron tinha desaparecido completamente.

-Ela é só uma amiga. -Harry disse, relaxar na poltrona.

Lucius olhou. -Eu não me importo quem ela é.

-Claro que não. -Harry sorriu. -Gostaria de algo para comer?

Lucius estava faminto, mas não a ponto de dizer que Harry. O adolescente chamou um nome e um pequeno elfo doméstico apareceu com uma bandeja de sanduíches e bebidas. Lucius olhou para a comida com saudade, mas não quis revelar Harry Potter direto. O jovem bruxo só olhava para ele até que Lucius sentou-se na poltrona em frente, cruzando as pernas.

Os olhos de Harry arrastaram para cima e para baixo de seu corpo lentamente, levando tudo. Embora Lucius estava longe de seu ex, régio auto, ele ainda estava lindo nas calças justas e camisa solta Harry tinha colocado para fora para ele. O material de prata em destaque os olhos lindamente e Harry passou um minuto apreciando largos ombros do homem.

-Pare de olhar de soslaio para mim, Potter. -Lucius fez uma careta.

Harry sorriu, sem sequer olhar envergonhado. -Não é possível que eu admiro o físico de meu companheiro?

-Não. -Lucius disse em breve.

Harry deu de ombros. -Eu estou indo para quer você goste ou não, e eu tenho certeza que você faz. -Ele se inclinou para frente e selecionou uma taça de suco de abóbora, tomando um pequeno gole antes de escolher um sanduíche. Ele comeu silenciosamente, os olhos vagando sobre Lucius novamente e novamente.

Lucius queria se contorcer. Ninguém nunca tinha olhado para ele com essa quantidade de fome, de luxúria, e foi despertando metade, meio assustador. Ele ainda não tinha aceito este vínculo entre ele e Potter, recusou-se a pensar sobre isso, realmente, e olhando de Harry estava tornando impossível de ignorar.

-O que você quer de mim? -Lucius perguntou, tentando ignorar o estômago doendo.

-Tudo o que você quer me dar. -Harry disse simplesmente. Lucius fez uma careta. -Honestamente, Lucius, eu não vou forçá-lo a nada. -Harry continuou, escovar migalhas das calças.

Lucius fez uma careta. -E o que você quer dizer com isso?

-Eu fiz um monte de investigação sobre companheiros de veela. -Harry disse, inclinando-se para trás mais uma vez em sua poltrona. Ele tomou um gole de sua taça antes de continuar. -No meu entendimento, nós temos que ter um relacionamento físico. Se isso é sexual ou não é com você. -Ele fez uma pausa para beber mais uma vez, olhando para Lucius lentamente. -O contato físico é necessário para manter seu veela, e aquele que vai crescer em mim, satisfeito. É ferramental a nossa vida continuasse. Nossos veelas, e nós, lentamente vai queimar se não tocam.

-Isso acontece porque raramente companheiros veela são feitos para ser umas das outras metades perfeitas. -disse Harry. -Acho que é difícil de entender completamente, mas Draco assegurou-me que seremos perfeitos um para o outro. Nós vamos ter as nossas lutas, como qualquer outro casal, mas no final do dia o nosso amor é tão profundo que vamos perdoar uns aos outros.

-Para ser apart vai levar-nos danos físicos e emocionais. -Harry continuou. -Nosso vínculo começou na batalha de Hogwarts e tem sido agonia para mim estar longe de você. Cada dia tem sido pior do que o último; as dores de cabeça, náusea, a dor em meu ser... mas isso é tudo que já se foi porque eu tinha você.

Lucius lembrou o toque de Harry e estremeceu apesar de si mesmo. Ele não podia negar que estar envolvido nos braços de Harry era adorável.

O adolescente, é claro, viu a tremer e sorriu. -Devo continuar? -ele perguntou. Quando Lucius permaneceu em silêncio, ele falou de novo. -Lentamente, vamos aprender tudo sobre o outro e aceitar tudo. Estaremos completamente apaixonados um com o outro, de proteção, e tenho olhos para mais ninguém. Nós vamos cuidar profundamente e ser ferozmente protetora de todas as crianças, ou kit, que temos juntos, e isso inclui Draco.

-Vou efetivamente se tornar outro pai de Draco, amando-o como eu faria um filho meu. Já começou, pelo caminho; eu continuo forçando-o a comer porções extras de comida.

Harry sorriu para si mesmo antes de olhar para Lucius novamente.

-Tenho certeza que você, sendo um veela, sabe de tudo isso, mas eu temo que você vai tentar e lutar nosso vínculo. Então deixe-me dizer isto; eu não estou deixando você, Lucius Malfoy. O pensamento de viver sem o meu companheiro me faz querer cavar um buraco e morrer. Eu posso não te amar ainda, mas eu já me importo com você. Temos um passado ruim, que não pode ser negada, mas eu estou esperando que nós possamos trabalhar com ele. Tudo que eu preciso é a sua cooperação.

Ele ficou em silêncio, em seguida, olhando para Lucius com cuidado. Lucius apenas olhou para trás. Ele esperou anos para sua companheira, esperando que um dia ele poderia reivindicar o homem ou a mulher que estaria com ele, e amá-lo para sempre.

E agora... isto. Ele foi preso com Harry Potter.

Não foi tão revoltante como Lucius tinha pensado que seria. Harry era um poderoso, mago inteligente, que se importava para aqueles leais a ele e arriscou sua vida para salvar o mundo bruxo, Lucius e Draco incluído. Ele era bonito, interessante, com um temperamento explosivo que combinava com Lucius próprio.

Mas ele era puro, bom, todo. Lucius foi... divorciado, com uma ex-mulher que estava agora com um novo amante, um filho que não tinha visitado ele em Azkaban, a reputação destruída, e uma marca feia tatuado em sua pele. Harry não merecia ser preso com Lucius, ele merecia alguém melhor.

Os olhos de Harry se suavizaram e ele disse. -Eu posso sentir a sua hesitação. -Ele tocou seu coração e Lucius olhou. Não, isso foi possível? Poderia Harry já sentir as emoções de Lucius? -Eu sei veelas e seus companheiros de desenvolver a capacidade de sentir emoções de cada um. -Harry continuou. -Sim, Lucius, eu posso já sentir o seu, mas apenas por enquanto. -Seus olhos se voltaram tempestuoso então, perigoso, e Lucius encontrou-se inclinando-se para trás. -Eu não mereço outra coisa, então você. Quero uma família, eu quero alguém que me ama para mim, e você pode ser que se você se permitir. Você poderia?

Lucius não podia, ele não iria.

Então ele disse: -Não.

-Por que não? -Harry perguntou.

-O que faz você pensar que eu vou chão com um meio-sangue? -Lucius cuspiu, reunindo toda a sua coragem. Ele machucou fisicamente para falar com o seu companheiro com tanto ódio, mas ele teve que, teve que convencer Harry que isso não iria funcionar.

-Você não está cansado de usar uma máscara, de ser o rancoroso, odioso patriarca Malfoy? -Harry perguntou curioso. -Eu ouvi de Draco que você é muito diferente em privado; quente, calmo, amoroso. Severus apoiado que até quando eu não acredito nisso.

Lucius fez uma careta. -Eu sou o que sou, Potter.

-E eu acho que você é um homem gentil, decente. -disse Harry.

-Você é um idiota.

-Eu tenho dito. -Harry disse com um sorriso.

-Por que você está tão aceitando isso? -Perguntou Lucius. -Qualquer outra pessoa estaria surtando sobre ser vinculado a um Malfoy, seu amigo Weasley é a prova disso.

-Eu admito que assustei no início. -Harry disse. -Mas quando eu percebi que eu poderia ter uma família, alguém que me ame, para mim, a ideia cresceu em mim.

-Por que é ter uma família tão importante para você? -Lucius exigiu. Ele próprio nunca tinha tido uma grande família, seu pai, tinha batido nele desde que ele era criança. Quando as pessoas falavam de família, Lucius se encolheu.

Harry sentiu a raiva, a amargura, irradiando de seu parceiro e suspirou. -Eu nunca tive uma família. -ele admitiu. -Como vocês sabem, minha mãe e meu pai morreram quando eu tinha um ano por causa daquele desgraçado Voldemort.

Lucius se encolheu com o nome.

-As pessoas que me criaram, minha tia, tio e primo, eram horríveis. Eles me odiaram, me matou fome, me fez dormir em um armário até que voltei de meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. -Ele rodou seu suco de abóbora como Lucius olhou para ele. -Eu suponho que, como todo mundo, você pensou que eu cresci um príncipe? -Harry perguntou. Lucius se viu acenando e Harry riu sombriamente. -Eu só tenho comida quando eu terminei as tarefas, tarefas que faria qualquer homem crescido cansado. Fui espancado com socos e cintos, meu tio tentando bater a magia fora de mim.

-Eu não sabia que meu nome era Harry até que eu tinha sete anos. Um dos amigos de Duda me perguntou e tia Petúnia tinha que lhe dizer. Eu não sabia que meu sobrenome era Potter até que o tio Vernon gritou que para mim quando eu tinha dez anos.

-Além dos espancamentos, eu estava carente de atenção, de amor, minha tia e meu tio coruja no meu primo enquanto bate em torno de mim. Dudley e seus amigos se juntaram, batendo a pequena aberração porque meus parentes disseram que estava tudo bem. Meus óculos foram sempre quebrados, minhas roupas grandes demais para o meu corpo magro. Eu nunca provei frango ou carne ou chocolate até que eu comecei a Hogwarts.

Harry fez uma pausa sua história para gole sua bebida novamente antes de fazer caretas. Com um aceno de mão, ele mudou para o vinho e tomou um gole. Lucius apenas observava, completamente cativado pelo jovem bruxo.

-Eu não tinha nenhum amigo até Hogwarts também. -Harry admitiu. -Ninguém queria ser meu amigo, o anormal, o Potter garoto estranho, o órfão que, de acordo com o meu tio, era perigoso e demente.

Ele olhou para Lucius, os olhos cheios de raiva, ciúme, tudo Lucius já se sentiu quando se olha para as pessoas com as famílias felizes.

-Ron Weasley sempre teve ciúmes de mim, pensou que tinha tudo; dinheiro, fama, parece. -Ele bufou. -Ele tinha o que eu mais queria; uma mãe e um pai que o amava, irmãos que estaria sempre lá para ele, uma casa, um quarto, um lugar que ele se sentia seguro. Eu? Eu tinha repórteres me perseguindo, seguindo cada movimento meu, imprimindo uma foto minha. Eu era famoso por matar o homem que assassinou os meus pais. Eu era famoso por um ato que destruiu minha vida.

-E depois, eu era famoso por todas as razões erradas. Pessoas como Severus, e você e Draco, sem dúvida, pensou que eu adorava. Por que eu? -Harry perguntou, num tom que fez Lucius murcha. -Famoso para um homem tentando me matar! Famoso por algum idiota jogando o meu nome em um torneio que seria mais provável me matar! Famoso por ter uma horda de Comensais da Morte de merda tentando me torturar por ser contra Voldemort!

Ele fez uma careta e olhou Lucius mais, mas não da forma luxuriosa que antes possuía.

-Famoso, Lucius, por ser o escolhido, aquele que tinha que matar Voldemort mais uma vez, que teve que colocar os que amava em perigo apenas por estar perto deles. Você quer ouvir sobre a minha vida até agora? -Harry exigiu. -Você quer ouvir sobre a minha chamada vida perfeita?

-Ron Weasley quase foi morto por um jogo de xadrez gigante, quando ele me seguiu para proteger a Pedra Filosofal. Hermione Granger, também, descobrir o que era veneno e o que não era assim que eu poderia ir para a frente e enfrentar Voldemort. Nós éramos crianças, de onze, e nós passamos por tanta coisa, eu me vi diante de Quirrell e Voldemort. Isso foi no meu primeiro ano.

-O meu segundo ano eu pensava que o herdeiro de Slytherin, temido pelos meus colegas, até mesmo meus melhores amigos. Ginny Weasley foi possuída por causa de quão perto estava comigo, Tom Riddle usou para definir o basilisco em estudantes. Eu tive que enfrentá-lo, e ele um adolescente, e eu só tinha doze anos. Quando outras crianças de doze anos foram se preocupar com a lição de casa e no fim de semana, eu estava preocupado com vida para o final do ano.

-Meu terceiro ano eu estava supostamente perseguido por um assassino em massa que acabou por ser meu padrinho, enquanto uma massa verdadeira assassina dormia no meu quarto do dormitório.

Lucius tinha ouvido a história de Rabicho e Voldemort, tinha ouvido falar sobre Pettigrew traindo os Potters.

-Sirius foi tirado de mim mais uma vez, forçado a correr porque Pettigrew escapou. Minha única chance de uma verdadeira família foi roubada. -Harry disse amargamente. Lucius sentiu seu coração derreter, saindo para o adolescente sentado em frente a ele.

-Chegamos ao meu quarto ano, que eu tenho certeza que você se lembre. -disse Harry. -Eu tinha que competir no Torneio Tribruxo, porque Barty Crouch Jr colocou meu nome na taça. Eu tinha quatorze anos de idade e eu batalhei um dragão, e Voldemort tudo em um. Fui torturado na frente de você e os Comensais da Morte depois que eu involuntariamente ajudei Voldemort ganhar um novo corpo. Vi meu amigo morrer, eu assisti Pettigrew trair-me mais uma vez.

-Eu escapei, apenas para ser chamado de mentiroso pelo mundo wizagemont. Esse ano eu fui deixado sozinho com meus parentes abusivos, Lucius, espancado e faminto novamente como meus amigos ignorou cada letra. Eu fui forçado a assistir Voldemort torturar pessoas através do nosso link, você incluído. -Seus olhos se suavizou um pouco com isso e ele bebeu mais vinho. -Eu enfrentá-lo novamente no Ministro da Magia.

Lucius lembrado que bem e se contorceu. Ele não queria machucar Harry ou seus amigos, eles eram apenas adolescentes. Lucius poderia ter tido uma raia violenta, mas ele não queria machucar crianças e havia tentado parar de Bellatrix fazendo exatamente isso.

-Eu lutei com ele, eu lutei contra o nosso link. -Harry continuou sua história. -Sexto ano Dumbledore ensinou me sobre as horcruxes antes de Voldemort declarou guerra ao mundo dos bruxos. Depois que eu fui em fuga com Hermione e Ron, caçando as horcruxes enquanto Dumbledore falsificou a sua morte para dar Severus a chance de verme seu caminho mais perto de Voldemort.

Harry suspirou e esfregou os olhos.

-Você sabe o resto. -disse o adolescente. -Nós destruímos as horcruxes, e eu finalmente destruído Voldemort. -Ele olhou para Lucius, parecendo cansado. -Você provavelmente está se perguntando por que eu disse a você tudo isso.

Apesar de si mesmo, Lucius assentiu.

-Eu quero que você saiba o verdadeiro eu, Lucius, não a mim que Draco e Severus e O Profeta lhe disse. Eu não sou um deus, nem um herói. Eu sou um quebrado de dezoito anos de idade, que quer amor, carinho, que quer ser aceito por quem ele é. Meu padrinho, os Weasleys, meus melhores amigos e Remus Lupin... eles tentam, eles realmente fazem, mas eles foram tão longa audiência sobre Harry Potter O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, Harry Potter, o Salvador, Harry Potter, o Menino de Ouro. Eles me veem como um herói, como o homem que esmagou Voldemort.

-Eles estão sempre com vista para o fato de que eu estou quebrado, fraturado, alguém que estava carente de atenção por dez anos antes de repente ter a atenção esforço sobre ele. Odeio ver a minha foto, meu nome, a minha vida privada projetada para todo o mundo ver. Eu odeio isso; eu odeio ser tocado ou falado por pessoas que mal me conhece.

-Eu quero ser normal, Lucius, apenas uma vez. Eu quero alguém que me ame, alguém para me conhecer completamente. Ginny Weasley queria ser essa pessoa, mas ela está querendo o herói adorado-desde que ela tinha seis anos. Sua mãe encheu sua cabeça com disparates, fazendo-me para fora para ser príncipe encantado.

Lucius zombou e Harry sorriu.

-Meus pensamentos exatamente. -disse Harry. -Lucius, eu estou aceitando este vínculo entre nós, porque eu sei que você vai continuar a me provocar, me insultar, empurrar o meu temperamento. Você vai ver o homem quebrado, a alma não-perfeita que eu realmente sou. E se você deixar o nosso vínculo crescer você vai aceitar tudo isso e me amar. Quero uma família, uma família de verdade, com alguém que me entende. E eu não tenho dúvida de que você vai ser essa pessoa.

Lucius ainda estava se recuperando do conhecimento Harry ele tinha compartilhado. Ele nunca tinha pensado que Harry era tudo menos um príncipe mimado. É claro que ele tinha visto o estado do menino em seu segundo ano, coberto de sangue e segurando uma espada, mas ele tinha pensado pouco, mas a sua própria segurança.

Agora ele sabia que Harry tinha lutado um basilisco, um basilisco pelo amor de Deus! Veela Lucius rosnou com o pensamento de seu companheiro pequeno ser atacado por uma cobra gigante.

Harry se levantou de repente e se aproximou de Lucius, que mudou de posição na poltrona. -O que você está fazendo? -Ele exigiu quando Harry parou na frente dele.

Harry sorriu. -Provando que você me quer tanto quanto eu quero você.

E então ele se inclinou e beijou-o.

Apenas com isso.

Lábios contra os lábios.

E Lucius gemeu.

Ele puxou Harry para a frente, o adolescente abrangendo os quadris rapidamente. Os lábios de Harry eram como ouro líquido contra o seu próprio. Ele foi o melhor, o mais apaixonado, o amasso mais maravilhosa Lucius Malfoy já havia sentido. Todos os lábios empalideceram em comparação para Harry. Eles eram a perfeita forma e tamanho, a suavidade perfeita e umidade, enquanto também é difícil.

Lucius respirou profundamente, enchendo-lhe as narinas com o cheiro de Harry. Ele gemeu novamente quando Harry se moveu em seu colo, o Gryffindor envolvendo os braços em volta do pescoço de Lucius para beijá-lo mais difícil.

Os lábios de Harry eram como uma droga, como um tiro de adrenalina e luxúria direito de seu núcleo. Seu veela rugiu é aprovação como Harry puxou de volta para o ar, os olhos vidrados.

-Puta que pariu. -disse o adolescente.

Lucius não podia ajudar, mas sorriso. -Eu sou um beijador fabuloso, Sr. Potter.

Harry riu. -Então você vai aceitar o vínculo? -Quando parecia que Lucius ia dizer não, Harry beijou-o novamente, e cada assistente perdeu-se ao gesto.

Como tinha Lucius já estava beijando Narcisa? Ou tocá-la, ou qualquer um de seus amantes? Harry foi... absolutamente perfeito.

Quando se separaram novamente, Lucius gemeu, querendo aqueles lábios de volta.

-Eu não vou te beijar de novo, a menos que você aceitar a nossa ligação. -disse Harry.

-Como você pode simplesmente levar isso com tanta calma? -Lucius exigiu. -Eu não sabia que você era gay.

-Eu não sou gay. -Harry disse. -Eu só tenho olhos para você. Eu sou ... Lucius-sexual.

Lucius sorriu com satisfação.

-Lucius, eu me apavorei um mês. -disse Harry. -Agora eu aceitei. Sim, é estranho; sendo ligado a um homem mais do que o dobro da minha idade é um pouco estranho, mas... -ele suspirou. -Eu quero uma família e eu sei que posso crescer para te amar. - Ele sorriu de repente. -Além disso, você é lindo.

Lucius gemeu novamente quando Harry mexeu em seu colo, fazendo corrida de sangue para virilha do Slytherin.

-Então, vai me aceitar? -Harry perguntou.

Lucius ainda estava lutando, cabeça-de-cabeça coração e mente indo. Seu veela queria dizer que sim, enquanto sua mente gritou com ele para dizer não. Não, ele não podia fazer isso com Harry, Harry merecia coisa melhor.

Franzindo a testa enquanto observava o homem lutar si mesmo, Harry tentou pensar o que poderia fazer, ou dizer, para obter Lucius Malfoy a aceitar isso.

E em seguida, ele bateu-lhe.

Molhar os lábios, Harry agarrou o cabelo de Lucius e empurrou-o de lado. Ele cravou os dentes no pescoço pálido, liso, mordendo duro e fazendo Lucius suspirar e ir ainda. De repente, o veela em Lucius rosnou, não muito feliz que ele está companheiro submisso foi assumindo o controle.

Lucius empurrou Harry e, com um rosnado baixo, cravou os dentes na pele bronzeada de Harry. Harry engasgou e seu veela, que estava ficando mais forte a cada dia, choramingou. Ele cedeu completamente, fazendo Harry ficar mole como braços fortes de Lucius em volta dele.

Harry se sentiu completamente à vontade, seguro, protegido, como língua de Lucius lambeu as marcas de mordida em seu pescoço. Ele cantarolava baixinho e empurrou para trás, tentando se aproximar de seu companheiro. Lucius deixá-lo, um sorriso em seu rosto quando sua veela pulou de alegria. Ele estava no controle, Harry estava fazendo como lhe foi dito, tudo estava certo.

Lucius mordeu de novo e Harry gemeu, arqueando o pescoço para dar o Slytherin mais acesso. Lucius mordiscou ao longo de seu pescoço, deixando marcas escuras e os vermelhos suaves. Ele sorriu para si mesmo. Harry foi marcado como um homem tomado, como seu companheiro. Ninguém iria tocá-lo agora e se eles fizeram...

Lucius agarrou Harry pelo queixo e fez virar. Os olhos de Harry estavam semicerrados e envidraçado com desejo, com a felicidade. Lucius lambeu ao longo de sua pele antes de parar, quando ele chegou aos seus lábios.

-Você é meu. -disse a adolescente.

Harry acenou com a cabeça.

-Diga-o.

-Eu sou seu.

-Sempre. -disse Lucius, veela nebulização seu cérebro, afastando as dúvidas que ele tinha antes.

-Sim. -Harry disse, acenando com a cabeça novamente.

Olhando para ele de novo, Lucius se inclinou para frente e pressionou seus lábios. Foi um beijo de amor e de propriedade, de igualdade e de desejo e tudo Lucius e Harry tinha a oferecer um ao outro. Harry gemeu e estendeu a mão, entrelaçando os dedos pelo cabelo de Lucius. Lucius rosnou e beijou Harry mais difícil, braços enrolados em torno do menino com força.


	3. Aceitando o vínculo

Lucius acordou sensação melhor, então ele tinha em... nunca. Houve um conteúdo quente sentindo em seu coração e pela primeira vez o seu veela ficou em silêncio. Ele bocejou e arrastou ainda mais sob os cobertores, tentando encontrar o que quer que era mantê-lo quente. Levou alguns minutos para realizar seus braços estavam firmemente em torno de... alguém.

Piscou, Lucius se sentou e olhou para baixo, deslocando os cobertores de lado. Harry Potter estava enrolado em seu peito, boca ligeiramente entreaberta, enquanto ele dormia. Seus óculos foram embora, os olhos fechados para que Lucius não conseguia ver o verde brilhante de sua íris. Seu cabelo era, se possível, ainda mais confuso depois Lucius já tinha visto ele; preto, furando-se descontroladamente, cobrindo a testa.

Ele parecia calmo, feliz, e se aconchegou ainda mais em Lucius como o Slytherin puxou os cobertores para trás. Ele estava vestindo uma t-shirt preta surrada que pendia frouxa no pescoço, mostrando uma série de mordidas de amor cima e para baixo sua pele branca.

Lucius descobriu um rosnado construindo em sua garganta. Quem tinha tocado Harry, seu companheiro? Quem diabos tinha pensado que seria uma boa ideia para marcar Harry?

As lembranças vieram à tona e Lucius percebeu que ele era o único que tinha marcado Harry. Lembrou-se de falar com Harry, ouvindo seu companheiro de recontagem sua quebrada infância, sua aceitação de seu vínculo.

E então Harry, bonito Harry, mordendo-o.

Lucius tocou seu pescoço e traçado sobre as marcas de dentes. Ele sorriu, lembrando a apresentação de Harry quando Lucius próprio tinha mordido. E o beijo, o toque... eles tinham dormido apenas abraçados, veela Lucius finalmente satisfeito em ter seu companheiro tão perto.

O loiro percebeu tudo seria diferente agora. Ele se sentiu protetor de Harry desde que o menino tinha lhe abraçou em Azkaban. Mas agora que ele e seu companheiro tinha beijado, tinha dormido ao lado do outro, era diferente. Lucius não seria capaz de ir muito tempo sem ter Harry ao lado dele. A ligação havia fortalecido, Lucius necessário Harry com ele.

E ele queria que Harry com ele. Embora seu veela se sentira assim desde que Harry pegou-o em Azkaban, agora Lucius sentiu a mesma maneira; ele não podia suportar ter Harry longe dele. Ele precisava manter um olho sobre o seu companheiro, necessário para mantê-lo seguro e protegê-lo. O pensamento de Harry dormir no dormitório da Gryffindor com tantos outros machos em torno fez rosnar novamente.

Harry se mexeu e Lucius apertou os lábios. Lentamente seu companheiro começou a acordar, bocejando e esfregando os olhos. Ele olhou para Lucius antes tateando em busca de seus óculos. Como Harry acordou mais, ele lembrou os dias de eventos anteriores e sorriu.

-Então, vai parar de ser um idiota? -o adolescente exigiu.

Lucius fez uma careta. -Desculpe?

-Você estava tentando lutar contra o nosso vínculo. -disse Harry.

-Eu não…

-Quer ficar comigo? -Harry se intrometeu. -Okay. -Afastou-se e de repente pele de Lucius sentiu frio. Ele rosnou alto e puxou Harry de volta, envolvendo os braços em torno do adolescente e puxando-o em seu peito. Harry sorriu e deixá-lo, aconchegando-se o bruxo mais velho. -Mm.

-Não vá. -disse Lucius.

-Então você me quer. -Harry brincou.

-Cale a boca, Potter.

-Eu vou deixar se você não me chamar de Harry. -Ele tentou novamente e Lucius apertou seus braços.

-Bem, bem, Harry. Não vá.

Harry sorriu. -Eu não quero, Lucius, eu lhe disse que quando eu tenho você para fora de Azkaban. É você que não quer dar a esta.

Lucius molhar os lábios e fez uma pausa antes de falar. -Eu não quero que você seja obrigado, para ter sua vida mudou, simplesmente porque eu sou seu companheiro. Você merece o melhor.

-Lucius, você foi feito para mim, fomos feitos um para o outro. -disse Harry. -Você não tem controle sobre quem é seu companheiro, você não me escolheu, o universo fez. Decidiu-se, quando você nasceu e antes de eu nascer.

-Exatamente. -Lucius fez uma careta, finalmente, expressar seus temores em voz alta. -Você não tem uma escolha e isso me irrita. Você merece mais, Harry.

-Eu mereço você e quero você. -disse Harry. -Você é perfeito para mim, Lucius, eu só não sei como ainda. Eu posso sentir isso, porém, no meu coração. -Ele voltou para olhar para o Slytherin. -Eu quero saber mais sobre você, eu quero aprender tudo. Se passar algum tempo juntos vamos crescer para amar uns aos outros, eu sei que vai.

Lucius olhou para ele, levando-se em rosto e as palavras de Harry.

-Você vai nos dar a chance, Lucius? -Harry perguntou. -Ou você preferiria morrer?

Lucius continuou a olhar para ele, braços ainda envolvidos em torno do adolescente. Alguns minutos se passaram antes que Lucius suspirou. -Bem.

Harry sentiu seu aumento da frequência cardíaca. -Sério?

-Sim, eu não posso deixar você ir. -disse Lucius e deslizou de volta sob os cobertores, puxando Harry perto. Ele apoiou o queixo na cabeça de Harry, respirando profundamente e enchendo suas narinas com o cheiro de Harry. Harry se aconchegou em seu peito, respirando um suspiro de alívio que fez cócegas no peito nu de Lucius. -Você vai ter que gastar muito tempo aqui. -Lucius disse a ele. -Eu não posso ficar sem você por muito tempo.

-Mm, soa bem. -Harry bocejou.

-E nós precisamos passar um tempo juntos longe de Hogwarts. -Lucius continuou. -Para conhecer um ao outro.

-Mm-hmm.

-E você vai começar a se sentir excessivamente protetor de Draco. Ele é o meu kit e em breve você vai se sentir da mesma maneira sobre ele.

-Hmm, meu próprio bebê. -Harry riu.

Lucius sorriu, risada de Harry como música para os seus ouvidos. -Harry?

-Mm?

-Obrigado por me ajudar.

-Não se preocupe.

-Não apenas com Azkaban, mas para ajudar Draco quando ele desertou. -disse Lucius.

-Não se preocupe. -disse Harry. -Então... -o adolescente murmurou alguns minutos depois e Lucius olhou para ele. O mago de cabelos negros sentou-se e sorriu. -Eu recebo um beijo de bom dia?

Lucius sorriu e se inclinou para frente, beijando Harry suavemente. Quando Harry choramingou, veela Lucius empurrado para a frente, aprofundando o beijo e reivindicando a boca de Harry como sua. Lucius empurrou Harry para baixo e subiu em cima dele, cobrindo Harry com seu corpo.

Eles se beijaram por alguns minutos antes da mão de Lucius subiu camisa de Harry, tocando pele quente e macia.

-L-Lucius. -Harry engasgou. -Pare.

Veela Lucius obedeceu imediatamente e o mago se recostou. -O Quê? O que está errado?

Harry estava corando, olhando bem beijou com os lábios inchados e bochechas rosadas. Lucius queria beijá-lo novamente, mas Harry o deteve com a mão no peito. -Eu tenho... -Harry lambeu os lábios e Lucius gemeu, tentando avançar novamente. -Lucius, pare e ouça.

Com um acesso de raiva, Lucius desceu do adolescente e cruzou os braços para se controlar.

Harry sentou-se e passou a mão pelo cabelo, estragar tudo ainda mais. Lucius queria estender a mão e tocá-lo; ele olhou adorável de manhã.

-Eu só beijei três pessoas, você incluído. -Harry disse e Lucius rosnou. Ciúme criados é cabeça e antes que Harry pudesse continuar, Lucius estava falando.

-Quem? -Ele exigiu. -Quem você beijou?

-Eu não estou dizendo a você.

-Diga-me! -Lucius ordenada. -Diga-me para que eu possa vencê-los para dentro de uma polegada de suas vidas! -Harry olhou para ele. -Quem você beijou? Você é meu, não dele!

Harry estendeu a mão e segurou rosto de Lucius, o veela empurrando instantaneamente para o contato e praticamente ronronando. Harry sorriu e disse: -Lucius, que foi há séculos, e foi sempre apenas alguns beijos. -Lucius fez uma careta. -Foi antes de qualquer um de nós percebemos que estávamos mates por isso não conta, certo? Eu nunca vou beijar mais ninguém, eu sou seu.

Lucius continuou a carranca, imaginando como ele poderia saber que Harry tinha beijado. Ele tinha a sensação de que foi que Weasley menina.

-Prometa-me que, se você descobrir que você não vai machucá-los. -Harry exigiu. -Prometa-me, Lucius, ou eu vou dormir no meu dormitório para o resto das férias.

-Não! -Lucius gritou e se lançou para Harry. Ele se agarrou a ele com força, medo através dele. -Não, não vá. -Ele não queria que Harry para sair, não podia lidar com isso, se Harry for embora.

-Prometa-me e eu não vou. -Harry disse suavemente.

Lucius bufou mais murmurou: -Tudo bem, eu prometo.

Harry sorriu e beijou sua testa. -Bom. Agora, de volta para o que eu estava dizendo. -Lucius se aninhou em seu peito e Harry sorriu. -Eu já beijei pessoas e você e eu ter beijado, mas... bem, eu nunca... eu nunca tive... sexo.

Lucius puxado para trás para olhar para ele. -Você quer dizer com outro homem?

-Com qualquer um. -disse Harry. -Alguém queria. - ele continuou. -Mas isso não parece certo para mim e eu simplesmente não podia. Isso foi depois da Batalha de Hogwarts assim... Eu estou assumindo o veela crescendo em mim não me deixou. Ele queria estar com você e você só então... eu sou virgem em todos os sentidos da palavra.

Lucius continuou a olhar para o seu companheiro, a mente girando. Por um lado, ele se perguntou como na terra a seu belo amor nunca tinha tido relações sexuais; ele era lindo, qualquer um podia ver isso.

Por outro lado, Lucius era imensamente feliz, seu veela aprovação de todo o coração. Para saber que seu companheiro, seu delicioso Harry, nunca tinha sido tocada por ninguém... encheu Lucius com luxúria e orgulho e amor.

Também significava que ele não teria que ir caçar e matar qualquer um que tinha visto Harry nu.

-Eu sei que você é experiente, obviamente, você tem um filho. -Harry continuou. -E eu sou um pouco incomodado com que as pessoas te viram nu e eu não tenho. -Ele fez uma careta e Lucius sorriu, encantado que seu jovem companheiro estava com ciúmes. -Mas não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso. -disse Harry.

-Eu nunca vou estar com mais ninguém. - Lucius disse a ele. -Meu veela não me permitiria desviar.

-Eu sei, eu pesquisei isso. -disse Harry. -O que eu estou tentando dizer é... bem, você teve relações sexuais antes e eu não tenho. Eu sei que seu veela quer se relacionar com sexo com penetração pênis -Lucius contraiu nas palavras. - E meu veela faz também, eu também. -disse Harry. -Mas eu não estou pronto para isso.

Lucius sentiu sua inclinação pau. -O que você está dizendo? -ele perguntou.

-Eu quero ter sexo com você. -Harry disse. -Mas não ainda. Acho que devemos ficar a conhecer uns aos outros em primeiro lugar, como companheiros e amigos e apenas... como Harry e Lucius. Eu não quero fazer sexo só porque nossos veelas dizem-nos para fazer. Eu quero que seja especial. -Ele olhou para Lucius hesitante. -V-Você pode lidar com isso?

Veela Lucius queria jogar Harry para baixo e vincular ali mesmo. Por que ele deveria esperar? Harry era seu, seu companheiro, e Lucius merecia sexo.

Mas ele não queria ferir o seu amor, não queria forçar Harry a fazer sexo só porque eles eram companheiros. Ele queria que Harry para estar pronto, a querer e dar-lhe tudo.

Lucius podia esperar.

-Sim. -ele disse e chamou Harry. -Se é isso que você quer, vamos esperar.

Harry sorriu e se aconchegou no peito de Lucius novamente. -Este é o meu lugar favorito no mundo todo. -disse ele, a voz murmurou contra a pele de Lucius.

-É? -Perguntou Lucius.

-Mm. -Harry acenou com a cabeça. -mmm, confortável, cheira bem... -Ele parou de respirar profundamente, cheiro de Lucius enchendo suas narinas. -Quero ficar aqui para sempre.

Lucius concordou completamente. Sentia-se tão quente e confortável com Harry em seus braços. Seu companheiro era protegido ali, seguro e Lucius não queria se mover.

-Nós vamos ter que sair em algum momento. -disse Lucius. -Mas eu acho que nós podemos ficar aqui um tempo.

-Bom. -Harry disse e bocejou. -Você pode me acordar para o pequeno almoço?


	4. Se conhecendo entre si

O pequeno-almoço era estranho para ambos Lucius e Harry. Assim que se sentaram, um elfo doméstico surgiu na vista e sorriu. O pequeno duende, que se apresentou como Livy, empilhados na mesa alta com torradas, waffles, bacon, cogumelos fritos, tudo Lucius poderia imaginar comer no café da manhã. Sua boca encheu de água como Harry agradeceu Livy, que desapareceu com um pop suave.

-Lucius? -Harry questionou quando o loiro não se mexeu.

-Oh, um... só... -Lucius corou e Harry riu. O adolescente se levantou e começou a empilhar uma placa de alta com os alimentos.

-Qualquer coisa que você prefere? -Harry perguntou.

-Eu não gosto de ovos ou de tomate. -Lucius admitiu.

Harry acenou com a cabeça e pegou uma torrada, bacon e waffles. Ele acrescentou iogurte quando Lucius acenou com a aprovação e definir o lote em frente ao Slytherin. Lucius começou a descer para seu prato como Harry tem seu próprio café da manhã.

-Erm Pot-, Harry?

-Mm? -Harry disse, sem olhar para cima.

-Por que você me servir café da manhã?

Harry piscou e olhou para cima, como se tivesse acabado de perceber o que tinha feito. -Oh... -disse ele e ficou vermelho escuro. -Eu... eu não sei.

Lucius sorriu para a cor no rosto de seu companheiro. -Eu não me importo, Harry, honestamente.

-Eu não tenho ideia por que eu fiz isso. -disse Harry. -É só que... parecia uma boa ideia.

-Bem, como o submisso em nosso relacionamento está em seu sangue para querer cuidar de sua família. -Harry inclinou a cabeça e Lucius continuou. -O veela submisso é tudo sobre a família; proteger o nosso jovem, o seu companheiro, e certificando-se todos estão felizes. Você vai ser ferozmente protetor de mim e Draco e que inclui assegurar que comemos. É o meu trabalho para ganhar a vida e sustentar a família.

-Então, eu sou como... a mãe? -Harry perguntou.

-Acho que sim, sim. -Lucius assentiu. Quando viu o olhar no rosto de Harry, ele disse. -Harry, sendo o submisso não é uma coisa ruim. Todo mundo pensa que isso significa que você é fraco e só faz o que eu digo, mas isso não é verdade. É muito trabalho cuidar de uma família e manter todos juntos. Você é a única pessoa que vai ser capaz de me acalmar, se eu ficar com raiva. Você é a única pessoa que eu vou ouvir e confiar sem dúvida.

-Então... eu sou a metade mais forte? -Harry sorriu.

Lucius titubeou. -Eu não disse isso, Sr. Potter.

-Só admite. -Harry brincou. -Eu sou o cérebro nessa relação.

Lucius revirou os olhos e começou a comer.

-Ah, pobre dominante Lucius, precisa de ouvir um jovem de dezoito anos de idade. -Harry sorriu.

-Cale-se.

-Ooh. -Harry disse e Lucius não pude deixar de sorrir. -Haha, fez você sorrir.

Lucius balançou a cabeça, mas ainda estava sorrindo enquanto comiam.

{} oOo

Eles passaram a manhã apenas conversando e abraçando no sofá. No início, eles se sentaram em poltronas separadas, deslocando desajeitadamente e tentando iniciar conversas. Eventualmente Harry arrastou Lucius para o sofá e sentou-se. Ele se aconchegou no homem mais velho, descansando a cabeça no peito de Lucius. Lucius hesitou antes envolvendo um braço em torno do adolescente, que murmurou em conteúdo.

Depois que as conversas foram fáceis.

Eles discutiram livros e música, vida escolar e famílias. Lucius aprendeu um pouco mais sobre Harry; seu assunto favorito, o que os livros que ele gostava, o quanto ele amava Quidditch e respeitado Sirius e Remus, Hermione e Ron. Ron parecia um assunto delicado para a Gryffindor, que não tinha notícias de seu amigo desde o dia anterior.

-Ele vai ficar bem. -disse Lucius. Harry resmungou. -Ele vai vir, Harry. -Harry lhe tinha dito sobre suas aventuras em profundidade; a Pedra Filosofal, Câmara Secreta, a revelação de que Pettigrew era um bastardo, como Harry se sentiu durante o Torneio Tribruxo e tudo sobre a caça horcruxe. -Ele é seu melhor amigo. -disse Lucius.

-Ele está apenas tomando está tão mal. -Harry murmurou. -Quando eu disse a Hermione como eu me sentia, ela se jogou para a biblioteca para pesquisar isso. Não foi até que ela teve uma conversa com Draco que descobri que eu era seu companheiro. Ela aceitou-o completamente; ela leu tudo sobre títulos veela e sabe que você nunca iria me machucar.

Ele suspirou.

-Mas Ron... Eu disse a ele cerca de uma semana atrás e ele surtou. Ele gritou que você deve ter lançado um feitiço em mim durante a batalha. Hermione apontou que você não tem uma varinha, mas ele não quis ouvir.

-É essa rixa entre os Weasleys e minha família. -disse Lucius. -Ele vai voltar gerações, eu nem sei do que se trata.

-Você odeia o outro e não se lembra por quê? -Harry perguntou.

Lucius se contorceu. -Não é minha culpa, Arthur Weasley sempre foi um bastardo para mim na escola. Ele era alguns anos antes de mim e nunca perdeu uma oportunidade para me azarar.

-Realmente, o Sr. Weasley usada para enfeitiçar você? -Harry disse. -Bem, você fez entrar nessa luta na livraria meu segundo ano.

Lucius sorriu e esfregou o rosto. -Isso doeu.

Harry riu e inclinou-se para trás para baixo, enrolando um braço em volta da cintura de Lucius. -Vocês dois são idiotas.

-E quanto a você e Draco?

-E quanto a nós?

-Você estava sempre lutando.

-Ele começou; tentou roubar meus doces. -Quando Lucius olhou com curiosidade, Harry explicou sobre Draco, Crabbe e Goyle tentando roubar seus doces e Rony no Expresso de Hogwarts.

Lucius titubeou. -Aquele filho da minha.

-Nossa. -Harry corrigido. -Talvez eu devesse terra dele.

-Ele tem dezoito anos. -disse Lucius com um sorriso.

-Hmm... cortou a mesada então.

Lucius riu. -Por favor, diga-lhe que na minha frente.

Harry sorriu e esfregou seu rosto contra o peito de Lucius, o homem mais velho dando um beijo para o seu cabelo.

-Posso perguntar por que você sempre olha como você acabado de sair de uma vassoura?

-Culpa de meu pai. -Harry disse e coçou o cabelo. -Deu-me o cabelo mental, o relvado.

-Hum, eu lembro dele sempre bagunçar o cabelo ainda mais na escola. -Lucius ponderou.

-Você se lembra de meu pai? -Harry perguntou.

Lucius assentiu. -Ele começou quando eu estava no meu quinto ano. Ele e Sirius Black eram como gêmeos; juntou-se no quadril. E Lupin, ele estava sempre a segui-los, nariz preso em um livro. -Harry riu. -Ele foi melhor, em seguida, eles, Lupin. Não estou dizendo que o seu padrinho e meu pai eram mal, eles eram apenas... crianças estúpidas, realmente. Eles cresceram muito quando ficou mais velho, mas eu acho que foi graças a sua mãe.

-Mm, Severus disse mamãe era uma boa influência. -disse Harry.

-Você foi falar com Severus?

Harry balançou a cabeça e disse: -Desde que a guerra chegamos mais perto. Quero dizer, nós nunca vamos ser melhores amigos, mas ele passou metade de sua vida e toda a minha me protegendo, tudo porque ele amava a minha mãe. Sim, ele tem sido um pouco de um idiota, mas eu não posso culpá-lo depois como meu pai o tratava na escola.

-Essa é uma maneira muito adulta para olhar para ele.

-Eu sou uma pessoa muito crescida. -Harry sorriu.

-Mm. -Lucius murmurou, acariciando a mão pelo lado de Harry. O adolescente tremeu antes de limpar a garganta.

-Lucius...

-O Quê?

-Estamos esperando, lembra?

-Não é possível eu te tocar sem você pensando que eu quero sexo? -Perguntou Lucius.

Harry sorriu. -Como se você não fizer isso. -ele brincou.

Lucius sorriu. -Fabuloso como eu encontrar o seu corpo... -Ele parou e varreu os olhos para baixo Harry, fazendo o arrepio adolescente de novo. -...eu posso apreciar a vista sem atacá-lo.

-Claro, claro. -disse Harry, mas nos deitamos, deixando Lucius dedos finos trilha para baixo sua camisa. Eventualmente, ele transferiu-se para o cabelo de Harry, arranhando através dos fechamentos bagunçado. -Mm, se sente bem. -Harry ronronou e mexeu um pouco.

-Eu tenho dedos mágicos. -disse Lucius.

Harry revirou os olhos. -Bagunça conseguiu até o momento com o seu ego.

-Meu ego precisa de afago.

-Eu vou dar um tapa se ele não se acalmar.

Lucius riu e começou amassamento parte de trás do pescoço de Harry. O Gryffindor gemeu e estendido, que estabelece as costas aos longos pernas de Lucius. Lucius sorriu. -Você é como um gato.

-Mm. -Harry murmurou.

-Não adormeça. -disse Lucius alguns minutos mais tarde, como a respiração de Harry se aprofundou.

-Não... caindo a-dormecido... -Harry murmurou, rompendo com um bocejo.

-Claro que não. -disse Lucius. Poucos segundos depois, Harry estava roncando e Lucius riu novamente.

{} oOo

Harry acordou com um grito, sentado no sofá e olhando ao redor. Ele empurrou o cabelo úmido da testa suada como Lucius voltou para a sala de estar.

-Harry? O que está errado?

Ele sentou-se pesadamente e puxou Harry perto, colocando o rosto do adolescente e buscando seus olhos, tentando descobrir o que estava errado.

-D-desculpe. -Harry engasgou, tentando fazer com que sua respiração sob controle. -Pesadelo.

Lucius fez uma careta. -Você teve um pesadelo?

Harry balançou a cabeça e disse: -Eu tenho um monte de pesadelos; da guerra e de Voldemort matar meus pais. -Carranca de Lucius se aprofundou. -Eu reviver a minha mãe gritando, e papai dizendo-lhe para correr comigo. -Harry admitiu. -E Pettigrew matando Cedric Diggory, Voldemort torturando pessoas. -Ele tomou uma respiração profunda, estremecendo. -Desculpe, geralmente leva um minuto para me sob controle.

-Não se desculpe por isso. -disse Lucius. -Eu sofro pesadelos também. -Harry olhou para ele. -O Senhor das Trevas torturado Draco uma vez. -disse Lucius suavemente. -Em Azkaban, os dementadores me fez reviver uma e outra vez. -Estremeceu e molhou os lábios. -Eu não era forte o suficiente para proteger o meu filho e…

-Shh. -Harry disse, vendo que Lucius estava prestes a começar a culpar a si mesmo. -Voldemort tinha a capacidade de trazer grandes homens de joelhos. Não foi culpa sua.

-Eu deveria tê-lo detido. -disse Lucius.

-Você fez, você protegido Draco, no final. -disse Harry. -Nunca me desculpei por estar com medo de Voldemort, Lucius.

Lucius fechou os olhos e Harry abraçou-o, puxando o Slytherin para que eles estavam deitados lado a lado no sofá.

-Sinto muito. -Lucius murmurou. -Eu deveria estar consolando você.

-Você é. -Harry disse e passou a mão pelo cabelo de Lucius. -Ao admitir que você sofre pesadelos também, que me fez sentir melhor.

-Sério?

Harry acenou com a cabeça. -Yep. Mostra que não sou o único com problemas.

Lucius sorriu. -Todo mundo tem problemas, Harry.

-Eu tenho mais do que a maioria das pessoas.

-Você pode compartilhá-los comigo. -disse Lucius. -Eu não vou julgá-lo.

-Mm. -Harry murmurou e se aconchegou no loiro. Lucius passou os braços ao redor do adolescente, que suspirou de conteúdo. -Locais Preferidos. -ele murmurou.

Lucius sorriu.


	5. Privado e público

Lucius decidiu dormir no sofá não era bom para as costas, mesmo que fosse apenas um cochilo, e levou Harry para o quarto. O Gryffindor não acordou, em vez aconchegando-se no peito de Lucius, braços em volta de seu pescoço. Lucius sorriu até que ele tentou colocar Harry para baixo, só para o menino para se agarrar a ele com força e murmurar sobre jumpers fuzzy e de Quadribol.

Depois de erguer os braços de Harry de seu pescoço, Lucius chutou os sapatos e tirou de Harry. Ele deslizou óculos do rapaz de seu rosto e colocou sobre a mesa de cabeceira mais próxima do adolescente antes de subir debaixo das cobertas e Harry debaixo de manipulação de homem.

Harry imediatamente enfiou debaixo dos cobertores, terminando enrolado em uma bola no pé da cama. Lucius assistiu em diversões como o edredom subia e descia com a respiração de Harry, do adolescente pé pendurado sobre a borda do colchão.

Harry tinha um sono estranho e Lucius descobriu que em primeira mão. Na noite anterior, Lucius estava dormindo e acordou com Harry em seus braços. Ele naturalmente assumiu Harry dormiu como todo mundo; você sabe, normalmente. Ele estava errado.

Harry Potter conseguiu lance, por sua vez, rolo, e brandir o como se ele estivesse sendo atacado por Dementadores invisíveis. Ele passou cinco minutos enrolado como um bebê ao pé da cama, Lucius fechar seus próprios olhos e tentar descansar um pouco. Então, de repente, ele estava rolando, rastejando, e acabou esparramado sobre o colchão com um braço pendurado sobre o final da cama, o outro enrolado à volta da perna de Lucius, e suas próprias pernas debaixo dos cobertores.

Depois disso, ele se arrastou para cuidar entre as pernas de Lucius, quase fazendo o salto Slytherin para fora da cama quando um quente, cabeça confusa de cabelo cutucou em sua virilha. Lucius colocou completamente imóvel como Harry envolveu os braços ao redor de sua perna direita e apertou com força.

Finalmente, o Gryffindor mudou-se novamente, encontrando-se na borda da cama, com cerca de um metro de diferença entre ele e Lucius. A cama era grande, king-size, mas Harry conseguiu expansão em toda a coisa trinta minutos após Lucius levou-o lá.

Ele acabou com um travesseiro debaixo da cabeça, o outro entre as pernas, e uma camisa de Lucius enrolado nos dedos. Então, ele estava cavando-se no colchão até Lucius tinha que sentar-se e deixar que o adolescente tem o seu lugar.

O tempo todo ele murmurou baixinho, principalmente sobre Quadribol, comida e Sra. Weasley tratando-o como uma criança. Lucius só ouvia em diversão e sentiu um puxão sorriso de satisfação nos lábios; cada segundo passeio teve seu próprio nome nele. Parecia até mesmo durante o sono Harry estava pensando em seu companheiro.

Uma hora depois enfiando Harry na cama, o menino se virou novamente e Lucius suspirou. Ele foi se levantar, pensando que ele só poderia tirar uma soneca no sofá depois de tudo, mas Harry arrastou-o de volta para baixo. O menino se aconchegou em seu peito, pernas puxou tão Lucius poderia afagá-lo. Ele suspirou de conteúdo e sua respiração igualado. Finalmente, Harry realmente parecia que ele estava dormindo pacificamente, e o desmedido tinha parado.

Lucius sorriu e fechou seus próprios olhos. Meia hora depois, ele estava dormindo. Harry não havia se mudado de seus braços.

{} oOo

Eles dormiram o resto do dia e noite fora, Lucius acordar às cinco da manhã seguinte. Harry ainda estava enrolado nele, aninhando a camisa de Lucius e murmurando em língua de cobra.

Lucius tentou ignorar a forma como a língua de cobra o fez tremer, poluindo de calor em seu intestino e viajando mais ao sul. Quando Voldemort tinha falado com sua cobra, tinha sido aterrorizante para baixo-direita. Quando Harry fez isso... ele fez Lucius quer lidar com a situação em suas calças.

Sua mão direita se contraiu, os dedos coçando para envolver em torno de seu próprio eixo e pôr-se fora. Ele tinha acabado de concha si mesmo quando Harry disse, em Inglês. -Divertir-se lá?

Lucius pulou e olhou para baixo. Harry estava olhando para ele, os olhos cor de esmeralda brilhando antes de viajar até a virilha de Lucius. Os cobertores tinham juntado em torno das coxas do Slytherin e Harry podia ver claramente o bojo ereção do loiro estava fazendo.

-Hum... -disse Lucius.

Harry riu e inclinou-se para beijá-lo rapidamente. -Não se preocupe com isso, Lucius. É bom saber que eu posso fazer você se sentir assim. -Ele se arrastou para fora da cama e se espreguiçou, camisa subindo e mostrando Lucius uma lasca de sua pálida costa, bem como o pó de cabelo escuro em sua barriga. Harry virou-se para sorrir para ele. -Quero dizer, é apenas bom saber que você ainda pode obter ereções. -Ele sorriu. -Você é mais de quarenta anos, depois de tudo.

Boca de Lucius caiu aberta. –Seu pequeno…

Harry correu para o banheiro e Lucius saltou de sua cama, perseguindo seu companheiro de brincadeiras na sala de azulejos. Ele encurralou Harry contra a pia, o Gryffindor ofegando enquanto ereção Lucius pressionado em seu estômago. Enquanto Harry não era tão curto, em um metro e sessenta e cinco tinha seis centímetros mais curto, em seguida, Lucius, que foi de um e oitenta. O adolescente teve que esticar o pescoço para olhar para o mago de altura, que sorriu para ele.

-Isso não foi muito bom, o meu pequeno companheiro.

-Hum... Eu não quis dizer nada com isso. -disse Harry, tremendo quando Lucius empurrou para a frente.

-Oh, eu acho que você fez. -Lucius ronronou. -Você estava insinuando que na minha idade, eu não teria problemas em fazer ele levantar. -Ele fez uma pausa para respirar profundamente, aninhando em tufo de cabelo escuro de Harry. -Acredite em mim, Sr. Potter. -ele disse baixinho. -minha masculinidade não terá nenhum problema em torno de você.

Harry engoliu em seco e olhou para Lucius. Seus óculos ainda estavam na mesa de cabeceira e características mais finas Lucius foram um borrão. Mas Harry ainda poderia dizer que o Slytherin estava sorrindo para ele.

Lucius empurrou para a frente de novo, no cio a protuberância em suas calças contra o estômago de Harry. Harry gemeu e Lucius se inclinou para beijá-lo apaixonadamente, fazendo Harry puxar seu cabelo e empurrou sua própria virilha frente.

E então Lucius foi empurrando-o para fora da porta, em direção à cama, e Harry abriu a boca para dizer que era muito cedo, que ele não estava pronto. Ele podia sentir a excitação em seu peito, em que um local perto de seu coração, que parecia dedicada a sentir emoções de Lucius. E agora ele estava estourando com a luxúria, necessidade, a excitação.

Antes que Harry pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Lucius havia jogado em cima da cama e ficou olhando por cima dele, com as mãos nos quadris. Olhos de Lucius arrastou para baixo a calça jeans de Harry e ele sorriu.

-É bom saber que você não tem nenhum problema, Sr. Potter.

Harry franziu a testa, confuso, até que Lucius levantou uma sobrancelha. Ele então percebeu que sua própria ereção estava empurrando contra seu zíper, fazendo sua calça jeans tenda desconfortável. Ele corou e Lucius riu.

-Eu vou deixar você para cuidar dele, um pouco. -disse Lucius e virou-se para sair.

-O Quê? -Harry deixou escapar. -Eu pensei que você queria sexo.

Lucius virou-se para enfrentá-lo novamente, uma sobrancelha loira levantou. O sentimento no peito de Harry mudou de luxúria para... algo mais quente e mais suave, mas não menos intensa. Harry coçou o peito através de sua camisa, tentando entender o sentimento para fora, como Lucius falou.

-Harry, enquanto meu veela e eu ficaria muito feliz de te ferrar no colchão, você disse que não estavam prontos. Eu nunca vou forçá-lo a nada e meu veela não vai perder o controle. Lembre-se que eu disse; você é a única pessoa que nunca vai ouvir você. Se você pedir que eu faça algo que eu vou, independentemente das consequências.

Harry fez uma careta. -Então, se eu lhe pedi para... matar Dumbledore, não é?

-Bem... talvez. -disse Lucius. -Meu veela tem uma certa quantidade de controle, sendo o dominante, mas é a única finalidade é proteger e fazer você feliz. Se você me implorou, se você me disse que a morte de Dumbledore foi a única maneira que você estaria segura... sim, meu veela jogaria meus próprios pensamentos de lado e fazer o que você pediu.

-Wow. -disse Harry.

-Agora você vê porque companheiros submissos não são fracos, Harry. -disse Lucius com um sorriso. -Eu vivo para você e só você. Até o nosso kit não tem tanto poder sobre mim.

Harry sentou-se, descansando em seus cotovelos, como Lucius caminhava para o banheiro. -Eu não vou fazer você fazer qualquer coisa. -Harry chamou e Lucius fez uma pausa. -Eu não quero que a nossa relação para ser assim, Lucius. O vínculo, a nossa maneira de conseguir se conectar, isso é apenas um bônus. Tudo que eu quero é você.

Lucius sorriu para ele. -Eu sinto o mesmo, Harry.

Harry sorriu. -Mas eu estou tão ordenado que me fazer o jantar e levar-me para a cama.

Lucius revirou os olhos. -Eu nunca faria isso, mesmo que ordenasse. -ele xingou e bateu a porta do banheiro fechada, Harry rindo.

Você já o levou para a cama, uma pequena voz lembrou.

-Cale a boca. -Lucius murmurou.

{} oOo

Lucius tinha um ritual no banheiro que tinha sido destruído por Azkaban e, mais tarde, Harry Potter. Tomou banho todos os dias rapidamente, a lavagem seu cabelo e esfregar a pele com uma bucha. Ele usou de coco perfumado gel corpo que fez sua pele cheiro delicioso (bem que foi Narcisa dito). Seu shampoo era o mesmo e fez o seu cabelo brilhante e suave. O creme para o rosto que ele usou manteve sua pele lisa, macia e sem rugas. Claro que, sendo um mago, Lucius não enrugar muito mal por pelo menos mais vinte anos.

Infelizmente, Harry tinha tomado para si a comprar produtos de banho de Lucius. Enquanto parecia que seu jovem companheiro tinha feito uma viagem para a Mansão Malfoy para coletar fotos, livros e roupas, todos os produtos de banho foram novos.

Houve uma bucha verde brilhante preso a uma corda que pendia da torneira inferior, abaixo um marrom que já havia sido utilizado. Havia duas garrafas de gel de corpo; um verde brilhante que cheirava como o oceano, e um outro que cheirava como o coco, mas era uma marca diferente da que Lucius normalmente usados.

Ele lavou o cabelo primeiro, usando a garrafa aberta e esguichando líquido cinza sobre a palma da mão. Mais tarde, ele descobriu que o shampoo fez o seu cabelo ainda mais suave e mais fácil de gerir, em seguida, o shampoo que ele tinha usado antes de ir para Azkaban. Ele perguntou por que não funcionou no cabelo rebelde de Harry.

Depois de usar o gel e enxaguar, Lucius saiu do chuveiro e enrolou uma toalha preta macio em torno de sua cintura. Lucius olhou para os hidratantes Harry tinha comprado e franziu a testa; nenhum deles seria bom para sua pele. Às vezes, ele odiava ser pálido, mesmo que correu bem com seu cabelo e fazia parecer mais como o veela ele era. Lucius precisava de um hidratante específico para parar a pele de secar e para afastar as queimaduras solares. Mesmo dez minutos no sol foi o suficiente para fazer as bochechas e nariz vermelho brilhante.

Lucius voltou para o quarto para encontrar Harry ainda na cama, o adolescente cantarolando baixinho.

-Harry, eu preciso fazer uma viagem para o Beco Diagonal.

-Por quê? -Harry perguntou.

-Algumas das coisas que você comprou não são bons para a minha pele.

-Oh. -Harry disse, carranca evidente em sua voz. -Bem, se você não se importa de pessoas olhando para você o que pudermos... -Ele sumiu quando ele se sentou para olhar para Lucius. Sua boca se abriu quando seus olhos se encontraram em forma quase completamente nu Lucius.

Harry nunca tinha visto ninguém mais perfeito. Embora Lucius tinha perdido muito peso quando preso em Azkaban, ele ainda tinha um corpo para morrer.

Lucius era alto e largo, ombros, braços e peito todo tonificado, músculos olhando firme debaixo de sua pele pálida. Seu cabelo no peito era tão loiro como a cabeça e quase translúcido como ele arrastou até seu estômago muito firme e plana, um estômago que precisava de um pouco de gordura na opinião de Harry. Seus quadris eram magros e Harry queria aperta-los, queria lamber seu caminho até as coxas e mergulho fortes Lucius em seu umbigo. Harry nunca tinha sido tão ligado em sua vida e ele não ajudar que Lucius tinha água escorrendo pelo seu abdômen tonificado.

-Um... -Harry disse, percebendo que ele estava olhando. Ele tentou formar uma frase coerente e falhou espetacularmente. -Um... nós... Diagonal... simplesmente deixar... um...

Lucius sorriu e disse: -Eu tenho medo que eu não entendi direito que, Harry. -Não só ele podia ver a luxúria de Harry (o menino estava olhando abertamente), ele podia senti-lo em seu peito. Como Harry podia sentir emoções Lucius, Lucius também podia sentir o Gryffindor. Não foi muito forte no momento, apenas uma pontada geral em seu peito quando as emoções de Harry foram intensificadas. Quando Harry se sentiu extremamente emocional, como raiva, apaixonado, ou tesão, Lucius podia sentir isso.

Como quando ele estava desejando loucamente após seu companheiro seminu. Lucius poderia definitivamente sentir isso.

-Comprar... produtos... -Harry murmurou estupidamente, os olhos ainda arregalados enquanto bebia em Lucius.

Sorrindo, Lucius foi para o armário se vestir. -Podemos ir para o Beco Diagonal hoje ou precisamos de esconder? Obviamente, as pessoas vão perguntar por que eu estou fora de Azkaban.

-Bastardos pode cair fora. -Harry murmurou, rastejando sobre a cama e inclinando-se para manter Lucius à vista.

Lucius cantarolava e escolheu uma roupa; camisa branca e jaqueta preta que abraçou o seu quadro de força. Ele acrescentou que se ajustam bem calças pretas, bem como um fino, robe sem mangas. Ele ainda estava muito quente e Lucius não queria superaquecer quando para fora com seu jovem companheiro, especialmente se Harry usava os jeans trouxas que ele gostava tanto de.

Conhecendo Harry estava olhando para ele, e muito gostando da atenção, Lucius deixou cair a toalha. Ele ouviu Harry engasgar com sua própria língua e riu. Ele pegou um par de cuecas samba-canção de seda Slytherin-verdes e fez-se a curvar-se ainda mais necessário, então, dando a Harry uma bela vista de sua bunda perfeita.

Lucius colocar a camisa na próxima, virando-se para Harry enquanto ele abotoou-se a partir do fundo, seguido pelos punhos. Harry não estava mesmo tentando esconder o olhar fixamente. Ele assistiu Lucius vestido, olhos arregalados e boca aberta, dedos enrolados no edredom. Lucius deslizou em suas calças e acrescentou um cinto, aproximando Harry com meias, sapatos, e seu manto.

Ele sentou-se ao lado do adolescente, que se aproximou e puxou as meias e os sapatos.

Harry respirou fundo e disse: -Mm, de coco.

-Eu amo coco. -disse Lucius. -Eu usei-o como gel corpo desde que eu tinha dezesseis anos.

-Mm. -Harry murmurou, apertando o nariz no cabelo de Lucius.

-Harry, você está indo sentar-se lá o dia todo me cheirando? -Lucius perguntou como ele fez as suas rendas. -Ou você está indo para tomar banho e se juntar a mim no café da manhã?

Seja qual for feitiço Lucius tinha sobre ele pareceu quebrar e Harry ficou vermelho em um segundo. Ele balbuciou e murmurou desculpas antes de sair correndo para o banheiro e fechar a porta.

Lucius riu e esperou que seu companheiro do banho.

{} oOo

Harry não era o único que sofreu com o corpo de seu companheiro. Quando o adolescente retornou de seu próprio chuveiro, Lucius quase caiu da cama.

Harry estava muito em forma de Quadribol e correndo por aí matando-Bretanha horcruxes. Sua pele estava bronzeada, mais escuro, em seguida, de Lucius, e o menino era muito magro e ágil. Músculos tensos sob sua pele como Harry enfiou a mão no guarda-roupa para uma camisa, puxando-a com uma graça ele não parecia saber que ele tinha.

Cabelo no peito escuro e um pacote de quatro firme desapareceu sob o algodão azul escuro, tornando Lucius gemer com a perda. Ele gemeu novamente quando Harry deixou cair a toalha, puxando pretas um short de pugilista e tirando o cinto quando ele foi feito.

O material abraçou com força, delineando sua bunda e eixo. Lucius quase pulou do outro lado da sala para parar Harry calça jeans colocando, mais feliz depois de assistir o seu companheiro de caminhada ao redor com seu pênis quase no show.

Ele parou a si mesmo, porém, porque realmente burro de Harry parecia tão bom naqueles jeans denins trouxas escuros. Harry pegou uma meia azul e um verde, puxando-os sobre como ele encostou-se no batente da porta guarda-roupa. Ele puxou formadores em demasiado e fez os laços antes de pegar um casaco para mais tarde.

Lucius engoliu em seco e conseguiu obter um porão de si mesmo como Harry olhou para cima. -Posso perguntar por que você está vestindo duas meias diferentes?

Harry sorriu e disse: -Por que não? Quem disse que as minhas meias têm que combinar?

Lucius podia ver a lógica em que sorriu. Harry atravessou a sala e deu um beijo na boca de Lucius.

-Será que você gosta de si mesmo? -ele perguntou.

Lucius saltou, sem saber Harry tinha visto olhando. Harry riu e saiu do quarto. Lucius ficou onde estava, respirando profundamente e pensamentos unissex.

{} oOo

Café da manhã empurrou-os tanto para a borda. Realmente, quando você está tentando não pular o seu companheiro muito sexy, comendo morangos, mel, iogurte e não é uma boa ideia. Ambos caíram mais de uma tigela, derramou mais de uma xícara de café, e perdeu alguns bons minutos apenas olhando. No momento em que eles terminaram ele tinha nove horas e Harry estava.

-Eu tenho que dizer Dumbledore estamos indo.

Lucius fez uma careta. -Por quê?

-Nós estamos em Hogwarts e essa atualmente é minha ala. Eu tenho que informá-lo se você, ou eu, deixar as terras.

Quando carranca de Lucius se aprofundou, Harry se situar entre as pernas do loiro. Braços sobre os ombros, Harry se inclinou para pressionar um beijo para aqueles lábios ele estava começando a ficar obcecado.

-É só até Dumbledore confiar em você o suficiente para não fazer nada. -explicou Harry. -Ele entende a nossa ligação, ele sabe que você não pode me machucar, mas o mesmo não pode ser dito para a população em geral. Quando ele confia em você, você vai ser capaz de sair por si mesmo.

-Eu não sou uma criança, eu não preciso de uma escolta. -Lucius bufou.

Harry fez beicinho. -Então você não quer ir para o Beco Diagonal comigo?

Em qualquer outro momento, Lucius teria feito um comentário mordaz. Mas Harry estava fazendo beicinho, lábio inferior preso para fora, lábios brilhando molhado, e os olhos tão arregalados e brilhantes Lucius sabia que ele poderia se afogar neles. Então, ao invés, ele murmurou. -Um... é claro que eu faço...

Harry sorriu e saltou sobre seus pés. -Excelente. Venha.

Ele arrastou-se Lucius, o piscar loiro quando percebeu Harry ele tinha manipulado.

Movimento Slytherin Atrevido, Lucius pensou como ele foi arrastado de seu quarto.

{} oOo

O diretor sorriu para ambos e Lucius se mexeu desconfortavelmente. Dumbledore estava sentado em sua mesa, dedos ligados, olhos brilhantes e cintilantes. Ele olhou para Lucius Malfoy e o patriarca sentiu um puxão em sua mente.

Embora Dumbledore era um Legilimente qualificados, Lucius foi um Oclumente qualificados, e não seria nenhum problema para ele para empurrar Dumbledore fora. Ele deixou o homem, porém, sabendo que seria mais fácil no longo prazo apenas para deixar o velho tem o seu próprio caminho. Dumbledore riu quando viu as imagens de seu pequeno-almoço mais cedo. Lucius rosnou, não gostando que o bruxo mais velho viu Harry assim.

Segurando as mãos, o diretor disse: -Divirta-se hoje. E Harry, lembre-se do que falamos.

O Gryffindor assentiu e arrastou Lucius do escritório. Lucius ligada seus dedos como eles desceu as escadas, a gárgula de pedra raspando volta para posição. -O que ele quis dizer com isso? -Ele perguntou como eles se dirigiram para o retrato mais próximo, onde um atalho para o salão principal foi.

Harry suspirou e parou apenas no interior do retrato, os dois, de repente envolto em trevas. Não havia luz suficiente espreitar pela parte inferior do retrato para deixar Lucius ver esboço de Harry.

-Apenas um punhado de pessoas sabem sobre o nosso vínculo e sua liberação de Azkaban. -explicou Harry. -Dumbledore e Severus achou melhor se nós o manter sob raps até mais tarde. Quer dizer, eu não tenho vergonha de você, Lucius, mas eu não acho que isso é da conta de ninguém que somos almas gêmeas. -disse o adolescente. -Nossa obrigação é frágil, tão novo, eu não quero que as pessoas que tentam nos separar.

-Então, eu só pensei, até chegarmos mais confortável juntos, devemos manter a natureza exata de nosso relacionamento conosco. Isso significa que não há gestos excessivamente familiar em público.

Lucius gemeu. Como ele deveria manter suas mãos longe Harry? Ele entendeu e concordou com o adolescente, mas realmente... Harry era lindo, e Lucius era para não o tocar?

-Eu sei, amor. -Harry disse, chegando a taça bochecha do Slytherin. -Mas nós não queremos bugios enviados para Hogwarts até que estejamos mais perto.

-Mm. -Lucius murmurou, empurrando para a mão de Harry. Harry sorriu e inclinou-se para beijá-lo suavemente.

-Então. -disse o mago mais jovem, puxando para trás. -Nós apenas estamos indo para passar o tempo juntos no Beco Diagonal, ignorando todos que olha para nós. E haverá uma feira de poucos, você deveria estar em Azkaban. Se as pessoas perguntam, nós ignorá-los, mas não os machucar, entendeu?

Lucius revirou os olhos. -Harry, eu nem tenho uma varinha.

Harry bufou e disse: -Como você não pode fazer magia sem varinha.

Com uma risada, Lucius chamou a adolescente mais perto. -Você me conhece bem. -ele sussurrou, pressionando beijos para a mandíbula de Harry.

-Nós vamos tirar você um breve, Dumbledore confia em você para não ir mental e explodir um monte de pessoas para longe.

-Eu pensei que Dumbledore não confiava em mim. -Lucius murmurou.

-Bem, não há muito o dano que você pode fazer em Hogwarts, o que com as alas, e em torno de mim. -Harry disse, com os olhos fechados enquanto sacudindo Lucius continuou a beijar seu pescoço. -Ele disse que se você provar que você não quer amaldiçoar ninguém, eu posso levá-lo para Olivaras pouco antes de o ano letivo começa.

-Mm. -Lucius murmurou, mordiscando a orelha de Harry.

Antes que Harry pudesse perder-se, empurrou Lucius de volta. -Pare com isso.

-O Quê? –o loiro perguntou inocentemente.

Harry revirou os olhos. -Vamos lá, vamos lá. -Ele religada seus dedos e Lucius sorriu para o gesto como ele seguiu Harry através da passagem.

{} oOo

Eles correram para Hagrid até a metade para os portões principais. Enquanto Hagrid não particularmente como Lucius Malfoy (o homem havia ajudado a mandá-lo para Azkaban depois de tudo), o meio-gigante amado Harry, tinha sido amigo do adolescente e confidente durante anos.

Então, ele estava disposto a aceitar o homem e até mesmo ser civil em direção a ele. Além disso, há o fato de que o homem era criatura parte também; ele entendeu o vínculo Harry e Lucius compartilhada e nunca iria tentar chegar entre eles. Com o tempo, ele sabia que ele ia aprender a gostar de Lucius, o homem era outra metade de Harry, então ele não poderia ser tão ruim.

Quando chegaram à vista, Hagrid acenou para eles, compartilhado algumas palavras amáveis com ambos, e os enviou em seu caminho.

-Ele não é tão ruim assim. -ponderou Lucius enquanto caminhavam, as mãos ainda unidas.

Harry sorriu. -Bem, quando você puxa a cabeça para fora de sua bunda, você vai descobrir que há muitas boas pessoas ao seu redor.

Lucius bufou de indignação, fazendo com que os olhos apertados e lábios empurrar para um beicinho. Harry riu e beijou-o rapidamente, afastando-se quando Lucius tentou aprofundá-la. Ainda fazendo beicinho, Lucius permitiu o jovem bruxo para puxá-lo através dos portões principais.

{} oOo

Eles aparataram para o Beco Diagonal e, depois de um último beijo, pisou em público. Levou apenas alguns minutos para que as pessoas reconhecessem Harry Potter, seu cabelo que fura acima descontroladamente e não cobrindo sua cicatriz. Algumas pessoas se aproximaram e apertaram sua mão, sussurrou palavras de encorajamento, e gritou que amava e lhe agradeceu.

Harry levou tudo de bom grado, anos de um comportamento semelhante a treiná-lo para momentos como este. Ele ainda não gostou embora e Lucius podia ver aborrecimento e resignação nos olhos de seu companheiro.

Enquanto a maioria das pessoas focada em Harry, alguns olhou para o companheiro. Em segundos, havia gritos e varinhas, as pessoas se afastando de Lucius rapidamente. Não ajuda que os colares de sua camisa e jaqueta não eram altos o suficiente para esconder a tatuagem de prisão que havia sido gravado em seu pescoço durante sua primeira estadia em Azkaban há três anos.

Lucius deu um passo à frente de Harry, veela lancinante magia em suas veias e fazendo suas faixas de proteção e possessivo piscar através de seu corpo. Harry calmamente andou de volta para a ribalta e falou para a multidão.

-Lucius Malfoy foi lançado a partir de Azkaban graças a informações dadas à Luz. -ele mentiu. -Sr Malfoy não participou na Batalha de Hogwarts e ele foi colocado em meu cuidado. Como minha ala, o Sr. Malfoy será submetido a um programa de reabilitação para garantir que ele está totalmente renunciado Lord Voldemort. Qualquer dúvida pode ser direcionada para Albus Dumbledore.

A multidão ficou olhando, amedrontado, como Harry voltou-se para Lucius.

-Depois de você, Sr. Malfoy.

Lucius não conseguia manter o sorriso do seu rosto quando ele levou Harry através do Beco, pessoas despedidas ao seu redor. -Isso foi uma coisa muito Slytherin a fazer. -ele comentou. -Mentir para seus fãs adoradores.

Harry deu de ombros. -Foi Severus fala, tinha me memorizar a maldita coisa. -Lucius riu. -Além disso, o Chapéu Seletor queria me colocar em Slytherin antes Gryffindor.

Lucius quase tropeçou nos próprios pés e agarrou o ombro de Harry para se firmar. Uma vez de pé novamente, ele se virou para o adolescente. -O Quê? -Ele exigiu.

-O chapéu queria me colocar em Slytherin. -disse Harry. -Ele passou sobre o meu poder e astúcia e grandeza, ele disse Slytherin ajudaria. Mas tudo o que eu tinha ouvido falar sobre Slytherin era que apenas bruxos das trevas foi lá, e que o mago que tinha matado meus pais estava em Slytherin. Acrescente a isso um garotinho loiro médio que brincou meu único amigo, bem... -Harry coçou uma sobrancelha. -É claro que eu estava indo para pedir para ser colocado em outra casa.

Lucius estava cambaleando. Harry, seu Harry, seu pequeno companheiro, poderia ter sido um Slytherin. Imaginou como as coisas seriam diferentes. Harry e Draco poderia ter sido amigos, Harry poderia ter visitado a mansão durante as férias... embora Harry nunca teria escolhido o lado escuro, ele poderia ter sido capaz de manter Lucius fora de Azkaban, poderia ter confiado nele, poderia ter virado Lucius longe de Lord Voldemort mais cedo. Lucius provavelmente teria aceitado a sua ligação sem hesitação, se Harry tinha sido um companheiro de Slytherin.

Mas... mas Lucius não queria isso. Ele não mudaria uma coisa sobre Harry. O adolescente foi corajoso, leal, inteligente... ele era um Gryffindor com astúcia Slytherin. E isso foi muito melhor, em seguida, ser um puro-sangue esnobe que olhou para as pessoas para o seu sangue ou status. Harry foi perfeito do jeito que ele era, sangue Gryffindor incluído.

-Lucius? -Harry questionou.

-Se não estivéssemos em público eu beijar a porcaria fora de você. -Lucius assobiou.

Harry ficou vermelho. -Um... o quê?

-Saber que você tem Slytherin em você... -disse Lucius. Ele engoliu em seco.

-Você não é louco? -Harry perguntou. -Quero dizer, pensar no que poderia ter sido diferente se eu tivesse deixado o do chapéu.

-Harry. -Lucius o parou, levantando a mão. -O que você está em casa não importa, não a mim. Você poderia ser um Hufflepuff e eu ainda quero você. -Ele torceu o nariz. -Bem, talvez não.

Harry revirou os olhos. -Hufflepuffs estão trabalhando duro e leal, por que eles sempre têm uma má reputação? Então, o que se eles não querem sair por aí lutando o tempo todo, eu acho que os torna melhor na verdade.

Lucius ignorou-o e disse: -Gryffindor ajudou a moldá-lo em quem você é. Deu-lhe uma grande família nos Weasleys, amigos leais em Hermione Granger e o mais jovem garoto Weasley. Se você tivesse sido colocado em Slytherin, você pode não ter tido isso.

Ele olhou para Harry mais e não poderia encontrar qualquer coisa que ele não gostava.

-Você fez uma escolha e que acabou para melhor; você é um Gryffindor, nunca pense que eu não gosto disso.

Harry corou novamente. -Um ... O-obrigado.

Lucius percebeu que eles estavam chamando a atenção para si, em pé no meio do beco, então ele sorriu calorosamente para sua companheira. -Agora, vamos voltar ao nosso shopping, não é?

Harry acenou com a cabeça e permitiu Lucius a liderar o caminho.

{} oOo

Eles começaram em um salão de beleza, Lucius tomar uma pequena cesta e preenchê-lo com sabonetes, hidratantes, e vários produtos de beleza Harry não sabia o uso. Ele sempre soube Lucius tomou muito cuidado com sua aparência; ele sempre parecia bom, o cabelo sempre foi domado, e as suas unhas e sobrancelhas bem cuidadas. Harry jogou em tudo o que ele poderia encontrar e não se incomodou de escovar seu cabelo mais.

Harry teve que pagar porque Lucius não tinha dinheiro. Seus cofres ainda foram congelados até que o ministro Shacklebolt e Albus Dumbledore poderia chegar a um acordo sobre como lidar com tudo Harry-e-Lucius-são ligados-companheiros de coisa. Harry assegurou seu parceiro que ele teria acesso a seu próprio dinheiro em breve e apontou que, como almas gêmeas, o dinheiro de Harry estava Lucius também.

Lucius ainda fez beicinho embora.

E Harry ainda pensou que ele parecia adorável ao fazê-lo.

Eles pararam no aboticaria para estocar suprimentos poções, Lucius admitir que era um interesse que ele dividia com tanto Severus e seu filho. Eles foram para Flourish e Blotts onde Harry ocupava-se folhear livros de Quadribol e Artes das Trevas e ao mesmo tempo assistindo Lucius.

Como Hermione, o homem era um bibliófilo. Ele olhou para casa entre as estantes, os olhos acesos de prazer quando ele deslizou entre as diversas seções. Embora ele já tinha uma coleção enorme tanto na Mansão Malfoy e nos bairros que ele dividia com Harry em Hogwarts, o homem comprou cerca de vinte livros que Harry teve que encolher e outras coisas no bolso jeans. O próprio Harry comprou alguns livros sobre veelas, almas gêmeas, e bestas mágicas, sabendo que com a ajuda de Lucius, Hermione finalmente iria transformá-lo em um leitor ávido.

Depois que eles foram para o Zoológico Mágico. Lucius costumava ter um rebanho inteiro de corujas bonitas, mas que tinham sido todos mortos pelo Lorde das Trevas durante a sua aquisição da Mansão Malfoy. Lucius odiava usar as corujas de Hogwarts assim arrastados Harry.

Uma hora mais tarde, depois de Lucius tinha conversado com o proprietário e Harry tinha ameaçado sair, Lucius comprado uma coruja Screecher bonito e Harry comprou um a si mesmo.

Coruja de Lucius era magro, com penas cor de mel e padronização branco e preto ao redor dos olhos, que foram um âmbar profunda. Ele era inteligente e gostou de Lucius imediatamente, beliscando no dedo do Slytherin através da gaiola carinhosamente. Harry descobriu que maneira dura que ele ia ter que trabalhar para a afeição da coruja; ele mordeu bruscamente quando ele tentou acariciá-lo e Harry fez uma careta, chupando o dedo sangrento.

-Pobre bebê. -Lucius sorriu.

-Cale a boca. -Harry murmurou. -Ou eu vou doente minha própria coruja em você.

A Screecher como Lucius, a coruja de Harry era do sexo feminino e alguns centímetros menor. Ela era uma cor de ferrugem profundo, estranho para uma coruja, o dono da loja tinha dito. Ela era apenas a maturidade apenas chegar e olhou para Harry com os olhos amarelos que foram enquadrados com penas douradas.

-O que vamos nomeá-los? -Lucius perguntou, sorriso alargando quando a coruja de Harry esfregou os dedos.

Carrancudo, Harry disse: -Não sei. Eu nomeei minha última coruja de um livro. -Ele sentiu uma pontada de perda com o pensamento de Hedwig. Ela havia sido sua amiga através de todas as suas férias escolares, tinha sido sua ligação com o mundo mágico. Ele sentia falta dela toda vez que ele ficou escrevendo. Ela morreu protegendo-o e Harry nunca, nunca iria esquecer a sua primeira e melhor amiga.

Lucius tanto sentiu e sentiu a tristeza de seu companheiro, mas decidiu pedir mais tarde. Ele seguiu Harry para um pequeno café onde eles se sentaram do lado de fora para o almoço. Eles comeram sanduíches e batatas fritas, a beber refrigerantes mágicas que Harry pensou que não foram tão bons como Coca Cola. Lucius perguntou o que a Coca-Cola era e Harry riu.

Ambas as corujas piavam e o par olhou para eles. Eles estavam sentados na beira da mesa, mordiscando crostas que Harry e Lucius lhes havia escorregado. Eles estavam olhando de um mago para os outros, olhos inteligentes brilhando ao sol do meio-dia.

Inclinando a cabeça, Harry disse. -Coca Cola. -Eles piaram novamente. -Coca? -Harry disse e sua própria coruja pulou de pé para pé. –Cola. -Harry disse e coruja Lucius balançava para cima e para baixo, movendo-se inquieto em sua gaiola. -Bem, nós temos seus nomes. -Harry sorriu.

Lucius levantou uma sobrancelha. -Você deseja nomear nossas corujas Coca Cola?

-Por que não? -Harry disse. -Eles gostam deles.

Lucius olhou para os pássaros, que, de fato, parecem apreciar seus novos nomes. Harry passou os dez minutos seguintes piando para eles e gritando Coca Cola e no topo de seus pulmões. Bruxas e bruxos tanto olhava para ele, perguntando-se o adolescente tinha enlouquecido, e Lucius apenas sorriu.

{} oOo

Depois do almoço, eles foram para a Madame Malkin, Lucius insistindo que Harry precisava de novas vestes, bem como vestes da escola.

-Bem, vestes da escola, sim. -Harry disse e explicou como todos oitavo anos (como Dumbledore estava chamando os estudantes que não tinham sido capazes de atender a seu sétimo ano, devido à guerra) estavam indo para estar vestindo diferentes vestes. Em vez de as vestes pretas com marrom, azul, amarelo, verde ou sub-coloração, eles estariam vestindo roupas em suas cores da casa. Eles se parecem com suas vestes de Quadribol; marrom com ouro sob-coloração para a Gryffindor, azul com bronze sob-coloração para Ravenclaw, amarelo com preto sob-coloração para Hufflepuff, e esmeralda com prata sob-coloração para Slytherin.

Seu outro uniforme seria praticamente o mesmo; camisa branca, calça preta ou saia, e jumpers cinza, coletes, cachecóis e casacos.

-Mas porquê? -Lucius questionado como Madame Malkin equipado Harry para suas novas vestes.

-Dumbledore quer que todos saibam que o oitavo ano são por isso não há confusão. -disse Harry. -É também para nos lembrar para não estragar; estamos todos dezoito anos, alguns, como Hermione são dezenove anos. Podemos ser os alunos, mas ainda estamos adultos; temos o dever de levar o bem da escola e ser modelos de rolo para os outros alunos. -Harry sorriu. -E eu acho que Dumbledore só quer ver todo mundo com vestes coloridas.

Lucius riu e se virou para Madame Malkin. O que se seguiu foi um longo debate de duas horas com Lucius insistindo Harry precisava agradáveis vestes para as funções do Ministério, bem como roupa para a vida em geral. Ele não poderia muito bem usar roupas trouxas sempre.

Harry lutou para trás; que era seu corpo, ele se vestir como ele bem gostava. Madame Malkin assistiu, divertida. Ela conhecia Senhor Malfoy durante anos, tinha sido alfaiate da família Malfoy para um número de anos. Narcisa tinha preferido as lojas escala superior, mas Lucius gostava de como negócios de pessoal Madame Malkin era; ela teve o cuidado dos clientes que pagaram bem, e que incluiu Lucius Malfoy.

Ela suspeitou que havia mais acontecendo entre Harry Potter e Lucius Malfoy então conheceu o olho. Eles foram muito familiarizados uns com os outros; que provocou, o provocaram, e eles olharam um para o outro como ninguém mais importava. Ela sabia que Lucius tinha veela sangue e clicado juntos rapidamente.

Madame Malkin era uma bruxa esperta, ela tinha que ser a tecer materiais mágicos juntos para resistir a períodos, mágica acidental, bem como atividades gerais do dia-a-dia. Ela ACED seus NEWTS quando ela assistiu Hogwarts, mas sempre tinha amado roupas e assim estabelecido o seu próprio negócio.

Ela sabia, sem dúvida que Harry Potter era o companheiro de Lucius Malfoy. Por que outra razão Lucius estar permitindo Harry para provocá-lo assim? E por que mais Harry permitir Lucius para convencê-lo a comprar uma centena de galeões no valor de roupa?

É claro que ela não tinha a intenção de compartilhar esta notícia com ninguém. O que aconteceu entre Harry e Lucius era nenhum de seus negócios. Ele iria sair, eventualmente, o mundo bruxo estava sempre cheia de fofocas. Então Madame Malkin sorriu para o par, dize-lhes bom dia, e meditou sobre o que um lindo casal que eles fizeram.

{} oOo

Depois de voltar a florescer e Bloots para comprar novos livros escolares (Harry havia sido deixado na Rua dos Alfeneiros e explodiu em chamas quando alguns adolescentes tinham quebrado e tentou roubá-los), eles foram para a loja estacionário para novas penas, tinta e pergaminho. Com tudo magico para caber confortavelmente em seus bolsos e não os pesares para baixo, Harry e Lucius parou em Ice-Cream Salão do Florean Fortescue.

Sr Fortescue ficou chocado ao ver Harry na companhia de um conhecido e condenado Comensal da Morte, mas o seu amor pelo herói do menino significava que ele manteve sua língua na bochecha e tratado Lucius com o mesmo respeito que ele fez todos os seus clientes.

Harry sempre foi o favorito do Sr. Fortescue e do homem recusou o pagamento depois de levar para suas sundae. Harry era uma tigela grande com seis colheres de sorvete; hortelã-pimenta, biscoitos e creme, banana, baunilha, limão e morango. Amontoados sobre era nozes, cubos de chocolate, e pequenos picolés brilhantemente coloridos Harry chamado, 'Nerds'. Aparentemente, eles foram alguns refrescos trouxas da Austrália que Harry estava apaixonado por ele (Lucius cuspiu-os quando Harry disse que ele poderia julgá-los e, em seguida, fez uma careta para o adolescente rindo).

Lucius teve três bolas de sorvete de baunilha regados com mel e molho de chocolate. Ele observou enquanto Harry devorou sua própria tigela enorme, facilmente arrumar a coisa toda e contemplando segundos.

Lucius sabia que os adolescentes comiam muito, especialmente adolescentes, e muitas vezes tinha repreendido Draco para tentar comer o seu peso corporal em comida no jantar. Mas Harry era algo totalmente diferente; como ele poderia comer um grande almoço, seguido de um sundae monumental, e depois pensar segundos... foi surpreendente.

Harry não conseguiu segundos, mas serviu-se de sorvete de Lucius quando o Slytherin admitiu que não aproveitar o deleite quase tanto como Harry. Ele não tem muito de um dente doce, só comer a barra de chocolate ocasional ou feijão de Bertie Boot. Principalmente ele comeu frutas e, estranhamente, picles.

-Picles pela jarra cheia. -foi o que ele disse Harry, que torceu o nariz enquanto chupava sua colher.

-Você quer dizer que essas pequenas coisas verdes você por vezes em hambúrgueres? -Harry perguntou. Quando Lucius assentiu, Harry colocou a língua para fora. -Yuck.

-Eu vou te converter. -disse Lucius, confiante.

Harry bufou.

{} oOo

Naquela noite, em seus aposentos, Harry podia ver o apelo de picles... bem, ele podia ver o apelo de Lucius de comê-los. Eles pararam em uma pequena mercearia no final do Beco Diagonal para comprar um pouco de comida que Hogwarts não tinha; sorvete em vários sabores (Harry realmente gostava de sorvete e Hogwarts não têm uma vasta seleção), frutas (Lucius não acreditava que os elfos de Hogwarts, quando disse que a fruta é servido foi frescos), firewhiskey e outro álcool Lucius exigiu tem na mão, e frascos de picles.

O homem comprou um caso e Harry encolheu para baixo com o resto do seu material. Depois de retornar a Hogwarts, eles colocaram todas as suas compras de distância e se um jantar à luz de frango e arroz. Harry desapareceu para obter o seu material da escola, a fim, sabendo que se ele não o fazer agora ele estaria correndo em volta no último minuto, e Lucius retirou-se para o estudo de ler.

Quando Harry veio o quarto era iluminado por um fogo suave, banhando o estudo, e Lucius, na luz quente. Lucius estava no sofá de couro em frente à porta e Harry parou para observá-lo.

Ele estava sentado de pernas cruzadas, os sapatos no chão, bata e casaco jogado por cima do braço, com os melhores alguns botões de sua camisa desfeita para mostrar um peito bem tonificado e pálido. Ele tinha um frasco de picles entre as pernas, abertas, e um livro sobre os joelhos.

Os picles foram bastante grandes, quase do tamanho de pepinos, e Lucius usou os dedos para buscá-las a partir do frasco. Ele tinha comido metade já e Harry observou, paralisado, como seu companheiro tirou outra.

Olhos sobre o texto na frente dele, Lucius trouxe lentamente o pepino em conserva até sua boca. Lábios rosados se abriram para permitir que a comida em sua boca quente e ele sugado de volta, metade da coisa desaparecendo com um som molhado macio.

A boca de Harry se abriu como Lucius sugado de volta, balançando maçã de Adão enquanto ele lambia e acariciava os picles com a língua. Ele fez isso por cerca de um minuto antes de mascar só dura o suficiente para deixar os sucos são executados sobre sua língua.

Foi doce, amargo, e refrescante, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Lucius cantarolava em apreciação como ele rodou os sucos e virou uma página do romance de espessura que estava lendo. Lentamente, o pepino reapareceu, apenas para desaparecer novamente como Lucius sugado mais difícil.

Harry teve de se inclinar contra o batente da porta, as pernas sentindo fraco, enquanto observava o loiro fazer coisas muito, muito ruins para sua comida. Realmente, como poderia Harry pensar em outra coisa? Lábios de Lucius envolvida em torno do pepino suculento como ele habilmente sugado, lambido, espremido e mordiscou.

Sabendo que ele não deve estar assistindo (seus hormônios já eram traidores torno Lucius), Harry tentou dar um passo atrás. Ele precisa de um banho de água fria, ou a poucos minutos apenas (talvez com a mão direita).

E então Lucius mordeu, sugando a metade dos picles em sua boca e mastigar. Ele engoliu em seco e Harry quase gemeu. Lucius, ainda sem perceber Harry, lambia os sucos que funcionam abaixo os dedos. Rapidamente e com um monte de ruídos de sucção, Lucius tomou conta do resto de sua comida e lambeu os dedos e lábios limpos.

Harry estava enraizada no chão, os olhos arregalados, baba fazendo seus lábios molhados e uma ereção pressionando irritantemente contra seu zíper.

E então Lucius fez tudo de novo.

Dedos mergulhado dentro do frasco.

Picles extraído.

Pressionado para dentro da boca, lábios aumentando.

Chupando, lambendo, mordendo, mordendo, deglutição.

Harry definitivamente gemeu então.

Lucius piscou e olhou para cima, com uma mão em pausa voltando-se para a próxima página de seu romance, a outra segurando um picles entre os lábios. Ele olhou para Harry por alguns segundos antes de sorrir maliciosamente.

Chupando de volta mais uma vez e molhando os lábios, Lucius disse em uma voz muito calma: -Posso ajudá-lo, um pouco?

Harry gemeu e sorriso de Lucius se arregalaram.

-Sinto muito, o que foi isso?

-Erm... -disse Harry e tossiu duas vezes para limpar a garganta. Ele se mexeu em seus pés, cada movimento que faz sua excitação ainda mais evidente. -Só...

Lucius levantou uma sobrancelha perfeita como ele chupou de volta na segunda metade de seu pepino.

-Sóvouterumchuveiro. -Harry deixou escapar rapidamente, palavras misturando enquanto corria a partir do estudo.

Lucius ouviu a porta do banheiro fechada e riu. Harry estaria tendo um duche frio esta noite.

{} oOo

Na cama, Harry envoltos nos braços de Lucius, o loiro disse ao seu companheiro tudo sobre hábitos de sono estranhas do Gryffindor. Harry riu quando ele foi feito e disse: -Sim, Hermione reclamou da mesma coisa.

Carranca Lucius desceu como um raio, fazendo sua torção rosto bonito no ciúme e raiva. Harry rapidamente puxou para trás e segurou o rosto de Lucius, dando um beijo em seus lábios.

-Lucius, amor, nada aconteceu. -ele disse rapidamente. -Quando estávamos caçando horcruxes ... que ambos sofreram pesadelos. E quando Ron saiu, as coisas ficaram mais difíceis. Tínhamos tanto medo; nossas famílias, nossos amigos, e Ron... eles estavam todos lá para fora, em perigo, e as pessoas estavam sendo mortas. Fomos a única esperança do mundo teve de destruir Voldemort.

-Estávamos com medo, Lucius, e às vezes nós precisavam um do outro. Não de uma forma sexual, Hermione é como minha irmã mais velha, mas de uma forma que as pessoas às vezes precisam de contato humano. Nós sempre apenas nos abraçamos, eu juro para você. Mesmo que você e eu não estávamos juntos, não eram almas gêmeas, eu não acho que eu poderia amar uma mulher. E como eu disse, de Hermione minha irmã.

Lucius continuou de cara feia, mas por dentro ele tentou empurrar o seu ciúme, e seu veela, de volta. Sua veela foi extremamente irritado, tendo crescido ainda mais protetor de Harry desde o lançamento do homem de Azkaban. O pensamento de Harry que afaga com alguém além de Lucius, e talvez Draco, enfureceu a criatura à espreita no coração de Lucius.

-Lucius? -Harry questionou, preocupação evidente em seus olhos e voz. -Me desculpe, mas eu não posso mudá-lo, é no passado. Eu não quero ninguém além de você.

Lucius engoliu e sussurrou: -Sério? -Embora sua mente tentava dizer a ele que ele e Harry foram almas gêmeas, que o próprio Harry havia dito repetidas vezes que ele queria Lucius e nunca deixaria, veela Lucius ainda precisava reafirmação. Havia ainda uma pequena parte dele que temiam algum dia Harry iria fugir, mesmo que isso significasse a morte.

Lucius tinha esperado tanto tempo, havia esperado tantos anos, para Harry Potter e o pensamento de Harry deixando o loiro fez sentir fisicamente doente. Ele sabia que ele ia morrer muito rapidamente se deixasse Harry, seu coração seria simplesmente quebrar em um milhão de pedaços, enquanto sua alma despedaçada e surpreendeu.

-Lucius. -Harry disse a sério, deslocando para trás para olhar nos olhos de seu companheiro, em sua alma. -Eu não vou sair, nunca. Não porque ele iria me matar... não, isso não é certo; sim, eu nunca vou embora porque ele iria me matar.

Seu companheiro franziu a testa, o veela certeza Harry estava prestes a dizer que ele estava apenas colocando-se com Lucius porque a alternativa era a morte.

-Ele iria quebrar meu coração, minha mente e minha alma se eu te deixasse, Lucius Malfoy. -Harry disse e o outro homem engasgou. -Se tivéssemos que parte que eu não seria capaz de ir em frente. Você é minha vida, meu mundo, o meu coração; bombeia o órgão para você e só você. Eu não posso ir mais de cinco minutos sem pensar em você.

-O pensamento de acordar longe de você, de não o ver por um dia inteiro, me dá vontade de vomitar. -Harry admitiu. -Não é apenas o vínculo, Lucius, que é você. Você é engraçado, inteligente, charmoso, e você me ver, por quem eu sou. Não vai demorar muito para eu cair no amor com você, Lucius. E quando eu faço é para sempre. Entende?

Ele olhou para o loiro, como se desafiando-o a dizer que não. Em vez de falar, Lucius se inclinou e beijou-o.

Harry sentiu tudo no beijo e no seu coração. Veela Lucius estava com medo, mas o queria, precisava dele, provavelmente já estava apaixonado por ele. E Lucius não estava muito atrás. O beijo foi quente e pesado, cheio de luxúria e felicidade e alegria e... calor, amor. Como um homem pode transmitir tantas emoções através de um beijo Harry não sabia, mas ele adorou tudo a mesma coisa.

-Você tem certeza? -Lucius perguntou quando eles se separaram, voz rouca ainda tingida com medo.

Harry zombou. -Veela estúpido. -ele brincou. -Por que eu iria querer mais ninguém quando eu tenho um inteligente, espirituoso, homem lindo para abraçar todas as noites? Especialmente desde que disse que homem lindo me deixa rolar em torno da cama como um lunático por duas horas.

Lucius não pôde evitar o sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios e Harry sorriu.

-Vê? Eu sei que você me perdoar.

-Meu veela não.

-Claro que não. -disse Harry e pressionou o rosto no peito de Lucius. -Veela de Lucius, pare com isso, você sabe que eu só quero você. -Era como se ele estivesse falando com um bebê, ou apenas alguém que ele podia ver, e isso fez Lucius risada. -Bobagem, veela bobo. -Harry continuou. -Harry não quer mais ninguém.

-Pare com isso. -Lucius tentou.

-Não até que você diga que você me perdoar.

-Harry…

-Parva veela. -Harry repetiu e deu um tapa no peito de Lucius de ânimo leve. -Harry não vai a lugar nenhum, nunca. Sério, eu segui-lo ao redor durante todo o dia comprando livros e pergaminho e até picles. Por que eu faria isso se eu não se importava?

-Você me pareceu gostar de comer picles. -Lucius ponderou.

Harry corou e se aninhou no peito de seu companheiro. -Cale-se.

-Oh, terminar de falar com o meu veela agora?

Harry murmurou. -Talvez. -Ele fez uma pausa antes de dizer: -Lucius, por que você se sente como se houvesse dois de mim?

Lucius olhou para ele. -Desculpe?

-Bem, às vezes parece que o veela crescendo em mim e me a mim mesmo... são duas pessoas diferentes, ou as coisas. Como, às vezes, eu tenho esse sentimento, ou uma voz, me dizendo o que fazer em relação a veela coisas. Isso é normal?

Lucius contempladas as palavras de Harry antes de falar. -Bem, no momento em que seu veela ainda é jovem, ainda em desenvolvimento. Até que aderirem totalmente e se apaixonar, ele vai se sentir como se estivesse duas criaturas distintas. Quando nosso vínculo que vai mudar. Você ainda vai se sentir como você, mas seu veela será você, se isso faz sentido. Você vai se fundir e ter acesso a veela mágica para mim e nossa jovem proteger. Você vai encontrar feitiços mais fácil e seu olfato e visão vai aumentar, bem como a sua velocidade e graça.

-Certo... -Harry disse devagar, puxando a blusa do pijama Lucius. -Você se sente assim?

-Sim. -Lucius assentiu. -Até que acasalar, meu veela é uma parte separada de mim, mas ainda assim uma parte.

Harry fez uma careta. -Então, você já se sentiu assim toda a sua vida? -ele perguntou. Ele não sabia como explicar isso. Enquanto ele gostava de os novos sentidos que sentiu com Lucius, enquanto ele gostava da maneira como seu veela fez sentir-se poderoso e amado e protegido, ainda era... estranho, como uma parte de sua alma estava escondido em algum lugar e Harry não conseguia a ele. Ele saiu com Lucius, especialmente quando eles se beijaram, mas no momento em que era apenas fora de alcance.

Lucius podia sentir as emoções de Harry através de seu vínculo e sabia que, como ele, Harry não se sentir completa. Ele puxou o adolescente mais perto e falou em seu cabelo.

-Sim, eu me senti assim desde meu aniversário de dezessete. -o loiro admitiu. -Como parte de mim está fora de alcance, se escondendo de mim, se recusando a me completar. -Harry fechou os olhos. -Mas está ficando cada dia mais perto por causa de você, Harry.

-Sinto muito.

-Por quê?

-Eu odeio que você teve de esperar por mim por tanto tempo. -disse Harry. -Você se sentiu incompleto por tanto tempo e que é minha culpa.

-Você não escolheu o ano de nascer, Harry. -disse Lucius. -O universo fez.

-Eu odeio o universo.

Lucius riu. -Ele nos uniu. -lembrou seu companheiro. Harry bufou, mas a tensão em torno do coração de Lucius diminuída; Harry estava se sentindo melhor, bem como sonolento.

-Durma, meu pequeno companheiro. -Lucius sussurrou. -Podemos falar mais amanhã.

-A menos que eu te chutar para fora da cama. -Harry murmurou.

-Você tentou. -Lucius disse. -Mas depois que eu segurei você se acalmou.

-Hmm. -Harry pensou. -Melhor manter seus braços em volta de mim, então.

-Eu nunca vou deixar ir. -Lucius prometeu.

-Eu nunca quero ir. -Harry respondeu honestamente.


	6. Compras e combate

Harry não tomar o cuidado adequado de seu corpo. Pelo menos foi o que disse Lucius. O patriarca Malfoy fez uma careta quando soube que a ideia de Harry de se preparando para o dia foi um banho rápido (às vezes), um olhar no espelho (nem sempre), e pegar o que quer que roupa ele alcance a primeira (o tempo todo). Seus jeans e camisas trouxas eram todos velhos, caindo aos pedaços, e alguns era grande o suficiente para caber Lucius.

Parecia mais um dia de viagem foi em ordem e não importa o quanto Harry gritou, chutou, e tentou seduzir, Lucius não estava recuando. Embora ele gostasse bastante a maneira Harry sentou em seu colo e tentou imobilizá-lo para o sofá.

Harry conseguiu convencer Lucius de que ele precisava de roupas trouxas. Ele se recusou a vestir túnicas e camisas formais / calças o tempo todo, especialmente quando relaxar ao redor em seus aposentos. Lucius só cedeu porque Harry parecia delicioso em denim.

Depois de Dumbledore deu a sua aprovação, Harry e Lucius, mais uma vez andou de mão em mão por Hogwarts. Harry suspirou quando ele percebeu que em três semanas que ele não seria capaz de fazer isso; ele e Lucius teriam que esconder. Ele contemplou apenas pulando Lucius em público, mas percebi que não iria cair muito bem.

Eles aparataram para o Beco Diagonal e atravessou o arco, e depois Caldeirão Furado, para chegar a Londres. Harry não conseguia se lembrar do lugar bem o suficiente para aparata-los direto para lá sem medo de destroncamento.

Como com Beco Diagonal, os ocupantes do Caldeirão Furado todos se viraram para olhar. A maioria sorriu para Harry, apertou sua mão (para grande irritação de Lucius) e oferecê-lo um bom dia. Eles fizeram uma careta para Lucius embora não disse nada em seu rosto. Ele ainda era Lucius Malfoy, afinal de contas; ele era poderoso, tinha sido preso por ser um Comensal da Morte, e era um amante conhecido de Artes das Trevas. Mesmo sem uma varinha, eles não estavam dispostos a insultar o patriarca Malfoy.

Lucius estava olhando um pouco presunçoso, enquanto caminhavam para fora em Londres, descendo a rua.

-Idiotas. -Harry murmurou. Lucius sorriu.

{} OOO

Eles levaram um taxi mortal (era realmente um táxi, mas Lucius parecia odiar honesta e temem os pequenos carros pretos) para a cidade e passou a maior parte da manhã apenas olhando ao redor.

Harry se sentia segura em Londres, e pegou a mão de Lucius. Eles chamaram alguns olhares de trouxas, principalmente porque ambos eram homens e porque Harry estava claramente vinte anos mais jovem em seguida, Lucius.

Lucius, porém, eram todos sorrisos como eles arrastou Harry junto. Embora eles vinham fazendo compras para Harry, Lucius era o único que tem um bom tempo. Ele geralmente não gostava de trouxas, mas estava tentando mudar para Harry. Se ele era honesto, ele descobriu a eletricidade, tecnologia e automóveis fascinantes (lado os táxis da Morte, é claro). Ele apontou para as coisas Harry haviam crescido com, exigindo saber o que eram.

Suas primeiras duas horas de Londres, Harry explicou telefones, tele móveis, computadores, sistemas de jogos, semáforos, e da internet. Harry não sabia muito sobre tecnologia trouxa, nunca tendo sido autorizado a assistir TV, jogar jogos de Duda, ou possuir alguma coisa que valha mais de dez quilos. O que ele sabia que fez os olhos de Lucius acender. Lucius adorava aprender, adorava conhecimento, e enquanto as coisas trouxas foram interessantes, ele iria ouvir.

Harry arrastou Lucius em um Mcdonalds as onze, só para vê-lo. O homem ficou desconfortavelmente perto de Harry, afastando-se os trouxas e assentos de plástico, bem como o óleo que parecia pairar no ar. Harry sorriu de orelha a orelha, pediram duas refeições cheeseburguer, e arrastou Lucius para fora antes que ele pudesse descobrir como explodir o uteis com varinha mágica.

Assistindo Lucius comer fastfood foi ainda mais engraçado do que ele entrar em um Mcdonalds. Eles se sentaram em um parque, Lucius descascar seu envoltório de lado e olhando para baixo, para o hambúrguer como se tivesse pessoalmente ofendido ele.

Harry mordeu sua própria, saboreando a comida insalubre enquanto bebia sua coca.

-Você pode você sabe comê-lo. -Harry sugeriu. Lucius torceu o nariz. Harry se inclinou para frente e puxou o lacre da coca fora. Ele ordenou sem molho de tomate (lembrando Lucius não gostava tomates, portanto, ele também não gostava da forma molho), mas ele ainda tinha uma linha de mostarda, cebola, e…

-Picles? -Lucius consultou.

Harry sorriu. -Sim. Picles gostosos. -Ele tinha ordenado extra e a empada carne estava coberto com os pequenos pepinos em conserva verdes. Harry tirou os dois fora de seu próprio cheeseburguer e colocou-os no topo. -Vê? Só para você.

Lucius sorriu e beijou Harry rapidamente, envergonhado, corando um pouco quando ele percebeu que eles estavam em plena vista de pelo menos vinte trouxas. Harry apenas sorriu e beijou-o de volta antes descansando no banco de madeira para comer sua comida.

Com o canto do olho, ele viu Lucius dar uma mordida hesitante de seu hambúrguer. Ele sorriu quando viu Lucius sorriu de surpresa e dar uma mordida maior.

Um passo de cada vez, Harry, o adolescente disse a si mesmo. Você vai tê-lo de jeans em breve.

{} OOO

Eventualmente, eles fizeram com que em algumas lojas de roupas e Lucius teve que admitir que tivesse um bom tempo. Assistindo Harry experimentar várias calças jeans e camisetas, todos eles abraçando seu quadro, era uma boa forma de passar o dia.

Harry comprou alguns pares de jeans azul escuro denim, mas Lucius convenceu-o a ficarem alguns pares pretos. Ele também disse Harry verde trabalhou com ele para que o adolescente terminou com dez camisas em vários tons de verde. Ele comprou uns poucos marrons também, apenas a esfregar seu Gryffindor no rosto de Lucius.

Eles compraram jaquetas, casacos, formadores, roupas íntimas, e de lenços. Depois de entrar em um beco tão Harry poderia encolher suas malas, Lucius arrastou por Londres, não parando até que tinham encontrado uma loja de roupas caras.

Lucius tinha realmente estado lá antes (nas raras ocasiões em que ele teve que usar um terno trouxa, ele só usava a melhor) e foi recebido pelo povo de vendas com sorrisos e apertos de mão.

Harry foi forçado a experimentar ternos caros, todos feitos de material multa e com a melhor qualidade. Harry não se importava, realmente, especialmente quando viu Lucius sentar pesadamente sobre o plush poltrona em frente aos vestiários. Ele sorriu e fez questão de mostrar seu corpo, tanto quanto possível; flexão, alongamento, tocando-se...

Lucius tinha que ir ficar no canto quarenta minutos depois de chegar.

{} OOO

-Hey, Lucius? -Harry disse enquanto caminhavam de volta para Hogwarts, bolsos cheios de sacolas encolhidas.

-Mm? -seu companheiro murmurou, balançando os e Harry das mãos unidas entre eles.

-Hoje e ontem... Esses não contam como encontros, não é?

Lucius literalmente parou e Harry tropeçou. -Por que você pergunta?

-Bem... Apenas curioso, é tudo. -Harry disse com um encolher de ombros.

Lucius ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, olhando Harry cima e para baixo com cuidado. -Harry... -disse ele lentamente. -... Que gostaria de ir a um encontro comigo?

Harry sorriu, mas olhou timidamente. –Talvez. - Ele murmurou.

Lucius sorriu e puxou-o para frente até que suas testas foram pressionadas juntas. –Harry. -repetiu ele. -você gostaria de ir a um encontro comigo?

Seu tom de voz estava comandando e Harry acenou com a cabeça, veela pulando de alegria que Lucius havia pedido. Embora eles se beijassem, e dormiu na mesma cama, Lucius pedindo-lhe em um encontro feito Harry tonto. Sentia-se como um de treze anos de idade, nervoso e animado e assustado e-

Lábios de Lucius pressionado contra o dele, efetivamente cortando linha de pensamento de Harry. Ele derreteu contra seu companheiro, braços subindo para envolver em torno de seu pescoço e puxar Lucius mais perto. Lucius deixá-lo, sempre desfrutando pouca raia dominante de Harry. Ele liderou o beijo, porém, língua entrar boca de Harry e exigente que o seu próprio curso de volta, faça um movimento de volta.

Harry se perdeu no beijo, corpo pressionado duramente contra Lucius, virilha inconscientemente esfregando contra a coxa do bruxo mais velho. Foi Lucius que puxou para trás e Harry lamentou bastante alto.

-Você me testar, um pouco. -disse Lucius, respiração pesada, voz grossa.

Harry piscou. -Huh?

Com um sorriso, Lucius deu um beijo rápido para os lábios de Harry e puxou-o em direção ao castelo.

{} OOO

Lucius não mencionou o encontro de novo, fazendo Harry achar que ia ser saltado sobre ele de repente. Ele não se importava realmente. Basta passar todos os dias com Lucius era suficiente.

Ele manteve contato com Hermione, Sirius, Remus, e os gêmeos Weasley. Em todos os poucos dias Coca iria voar dentro e fora empurrando a perna para fora para Harry para desenrolar um pedaço de pergaminho. Ela era um passarinho carinhoso, sentado no ombro de Harry e beliscando em seu ouvido. Cola se recusou a ir a qualquer lugar perto de Harry, em vez de conteúdo para passar os seus dias ou dormindo em sua gaiola, ou escondendo-se no quarto de hóspedes.

Cartas de Sirius eram sempre os mesmos;

_Harry, diga-me se ele te machuca ok? Eu não me importo o que todos dizem, Lucius Malfoy é um homem perigoso! Se ele te machuca eu juro para-_

E então ele ia reclamar sobre por dois metros de pergaminho sobre como desprezível Lucius era. Harry apenas permitiu-lhe porque o homem era seu padrinho, mas suas respostas foram sempre escritas com a mão trêmula, e com frases como,  _"Lucius é meu companheiro", "ele não pode me machucar", e "dizer isso de novo SOBRE MEU COMPANHEIRO E eu vou chutar os seus infestados por pulgas para Durmstrang!"_

Remus Lupin era muito mais compreensão, sendo uma criatura a si mesmo. Alguns lobisomens acasalavam, outros não, e Remus sempre se sentiu um pouco que ele nunca teria um companheiro. Ele amava Tonks e sua morte afetou bastante. Mas ele tinha Teddy e Harry, assim como Andrômeda Tonks e Sirius Black. Suas cartas foram sempre cheias com palavras gentis, cuidados e parabéns;

_Harry, você tem muita sorte de ter encontrado alguém que vai te amar por você, e não o seu status de herói. Você sabe que eu te amo, filhote, mas ninguém pode entender exatamente o que você passou. Toda a sua vida tem sido uma batalha e você merece ser amadas, falhas e passado difícil incluído._

_Ignore Sirius, ele só está preocupado, e ele e Lucius nunca se deram bem na escola. Sirius era um encrenqueiro, como você sabe então ele comprou um monte de que em si mesmo. Mas Lucius gostava de repartir detenções e tirar pontos; mas isso é um Slytherin para você._

_Esteja seguro e feliz, filhote, e não deixe que ninguém lhe dizer que você deve amar. Ouça o seu coração. Eu apoiá-lo, mesmo com seu coração querendo Lucius Malfoy. Esperemos que o homem frio todos nós conhecemos é realmente uma máscara._

Harry sempre sorriu depois de cartas do lobisomem e escreveu de volta, enquanto a cantarolar. A única coisa que Lucius não gostou foi o nome do animal de estimação.

-Filhote? -Ele questionou como ele leu a carta de Remus sobre o ombro de Harry.

-Bem, eu sou como você e Sirius  _'filhote'._ -explicou Harry. -Às vezes, Sirius me chama de cachorro, porque ele é um Animagus cão, mas filhote parece ter ficado. -Ele deu de ombros e, em seguida, Lucius fez uma careta. Ele precisava de um nome de animal de estimação para Harry, ele não seria superado por um lobisomem e cão.

Lucius não sabia bem como ele chamando Harry algo que ajudaria... Mas o seu veela exigi-lo e ele o faria.

Hermione era lógico, compreensivo, amiga e mandona (como de costume). Suas cartas feitas Harry carranca, maldição, sorrir, suspirar e rir;

_Harry, os Weasley são insanos, me ajude!_

_Estou brincando (tipo de). Espero que você e Lucius estão se entendendo (Tenho atraído isso para só você e ele pode lê-lo. Ron flagrante por cima do meu ombro, me perguntando por que minha escrita é um monte de rabiscos. Fred e George manter azara-lo por espionagem._

_Harry lembre-se que Remus e eu apoiá-lo. Ambos Ron e Sirius virão ao redor e tenho certeza que todo mundo vai quando finalmente sai. Eu não vou mentir e dizer que vai ser fácil; Lucius Malfoy sempre foi um homem frio, poderoso e desprezível em público, mas eu tenho certeza que ele não é assim em privado. Afinal, você nunca pode ser ligado a um homem horrível, pois Lucius deve ser amável no fundo._

_Eu espero que você não reduza a velocidade com seus estudos. Eu sei que você, Harry, e você é mais provável gastar todo o seu tempo na cama com o seu companheiro. Embora seja bom que você está começando a conhecê-lo, não se esqueça de estudar. Você não quer fazer sétimo ano de novo, não é?_

Harry riu e inclinou-se para um novo pedaço de pergaminho para escrever Hermione de volta. -Ela me conhece muito bem.

Lucius ler a carta sobre como Harry escreveu sua resposta. -Ela parece... -Lucius começou sumindo quando Harry olhou para ele. O adolescente levantou uma sobrancelha e Lucius disse. -...agradável.

-Agradável? -Harry questionou.

-Sim.

-Sério?

-O que você quer que eu diga Harry? -Lucius exigiu. -Você quer que eu a chamar de sangue-ruim?

-Não! -Harry disse raiva crescendo em seu intestino. -Ela é minha melhor amiga!

-É por isso que eu disse bom!

-Eu sabia você realmente não acha que ela é boa! -Harry gritou. -Você nunca vai seguir em frente e perceber que o sangue não importa?

-O sangue importa, isso faz você quem você é. -Lucius se irritou.

Harry fez uma careta. -Não, não tem. Suas escolhas fazem você quem você é.

-Você está dizendo que o seu sangue, sua família, não ajuda a moldá-lo? -Lucius exigiu.

-É claro que não. -Harry disse. -mas não é tão importante como você puros-sangues fazem para fora para ser.

-Você puros-sangues. -Lucius ecoou, um sorriso de escárnio no rosto. -É isso que você pensa de mim?

-Agora, sim! -Harry rosnou. -Você está agindo há melhor então aqueles idiotas que seguiam cegamente Voldemort!

-BEM! -Lucius gritou, batendo as mãos sobre a mesa e de pé. Sua cadeira batia para trás e Lucius olhou para seu companheiro. -Se é isso que você realmente acredita Harry... -ele molhou os lábios. -...tudo bem.

De repente ele foi embora, a porta do quarto batendo alto, e Harry ficou olhando do outro lado da sala de jantar, imaginando como eles tinham ido de ter uma manhã pacífica para gritar um com o outro.

Harry suspirou e bateu com a cabeça em cima da mesa, o peito doendo e ardendo. Ele sabia que era sua própria raiva, bem como Lucius. Mas havia uma pontada de perda de lá.

Harry não sabia o que é a emoção que foi.

{} OOO

Foi a sua primeira luta real e foi sobre algo tão estúpido como Lucius dizendo Hermione era bom. Uma vez que Harry se acalmou, ele percebeu que havia explodido por nada. Lucius tinha chamado Hermione agradável; ele não tinha dito que insultado ou presunçosamente, como se ele não acreditar verdade. Ele tinha apenas declarou-o como um fato.

E o que Harry fez? Repreendeu, gritou com ele, o chamou uma ovelha, um idiota.

Harry não era o culpado; Lucius pensou muito de pureza de sangue. Harry era um meio-sangue, Lucius apenas tolerada meio-sangues. Ele odiava trouxas e nascidos trouxas, que era conhecido por todos.

Mas... Não tinha Lucius ido para Londres trouxa com ele? Ele não tinha passado o dia inteiro cercado por trouxas apenas para Harry?

Ele não tinha insultado Hermione uma vez desde que ele tinha sido liberado de Azkaban.

Quanto mais Harry pensava sobre isso, quanto maior a dor em seu peito tem. Lucius ainda estava no quarto e tinha sido durante cinco horas. Apenas orgulho estava mantendo Harry na sala de estar, o Gryffindor folhear livros e revistas e olhando para o espaço.

Finalmente, no final da tarde, Harry se levantou e foi para o seu quarto compartilhado. Ele bateu, mas não recebeu uma resposta. A banda apertando seu coração parecia crescer mais apertado e Harry abriu a porta.

Lucius estava na cama, por muito tempo corpo enrolado, perna mantida até o peito por seus braços.

-Lucius? -Harry perguntou, entrando na sala. Seu companheiro não se mexeu. -Lucius? -Ele repetiu. A fungada teve Harry outro lado da sala, o arredondamento da cama e olhando para o loiro.

Lágrimas revestido o rosto do homem, com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, e ele apertou-os fechados enquanto Harry caiu de joelhos.

-Ei, por que você está chorando? -Harry perguntou. Ele estendeu a mão, apenas para Lucius vacilar. Harry engoliu em seco, sentindo-se mais aterrorizado então ele teve mesmo diante de Voldemort. Por que Lucius estava chorando? Ele era Lucius Malfoy pelo amor de Deus!

Mas Harry tinha começado a perceber que o Lucius Malfoy o público sabia que não era o mesmo homem Harry foi crescendo ao amor. Lucius em privado era doce, charmoso, engraçado, amoroso. Draco se tinha dito; seu pai era sempre carinhoso em casa. Em público, ele teve que manter-se distante, tinha que agir o mago distante frio. Esperava-se dele; ele era um Malfoy, e todos os Malfoys agiram assim.

Abraxas Malfoy realmente havia ensinado seu filho alguns valores distorcidos.

-Lucius. -Harry disse, tentando empurrar seu medo de lado. -Por que você está chorando?

-Você me odeia... -Lucius sussurrou. Ele parecia quebrado, distante, como se ele tinha quando Harry lhe tinha salvo do Dementador.

-Eu não odeio você. -disse Harry.

Novas lágrimas caíram pelo rosto de Lucius. -Você estava certo. -ele murmurou.

-Sobre o que?

-Eu sou r-ruim. -disse Lucius, voz embargada. -Eu sou um puro-sangue estúpido que seguiram um homem m-mal. Eu coloquei o meu filho em perigo, eu quase o matei. E a-agora eu encontrei o meu c-companheiro e ele m-me odeia. -Ele fechou os olhos novamente e Harry suspirou. Este foi um dos Lucius eu-não-merece-felicidade coisas.

Harry odiava, odiava que Lucius pensasse tão pouco de si mesmo. O homem outrora orgulhoso parecia muito mais suave agora e Harry sabia que era uma combinação de guerra, suas próprias crenças falharam, assim como o seu vínculo com o Menino Salvador.

-Lucius. -Harry disse suavemente e do Slytherin abriu os olhos. -Não seja assim. Me desculpe, eu gritei, eu não quero dizer que você era ruim, ou estúpido, ou qualquer coisa assim.

-Todos nós cometemos erros, eu incluído. Só porque nós fizemos coisas estúpidas no passado, como a luta sobre uma simples palavra, não significa que devemos odiar a nós mesmos ou outro. Agi como uma criança nesta manhã e você fez também.

-Me desculpe, eu insinuei que você queria chamar Hermione um sangue-ruim. -Harry continuou. -Você tem tentado difícil de esquecer seus velhos prejuízos, eu sei disso. Vou tentar de esquecer o meu também. Eu pensando em todos os puros-sangues são esnobes, ou eram seguidores de Voldemort, faz-me tão estúpido como você.

Ele fez uma pausa para tomar fôlego e chegar à frente. Desta vez, Lucius não vacilou e Harry esfregou as lágrimas.

-Eu não quero que você nunca pense que eu te odeio. -disse Harry. -No passado, sim, eu fiz; eu não vou negar isso. Mas isso foi há muitos anos, nós dois somos pessoas diferentes agora. Você me deu uma segunda chance e eu quero dar-lhe um também. Mas você tem que levá-la, Lucius. Você tem que parar de pensar que você não merece a felicidade.

-Eu não.

-Sim, você sabe. -Harry disse com firmeza. -Você merece ser feliz, de ser amado. Draco te ama, Lucius, e tenho certeza que Narcisa faz também em sua própria maneira. -Ele mordeu o lábio antes de dizer, muito suavemente. -Lucius, eu estou caindo no amor com você.

Lucius olhou para ele. -O Quê?

-Lembra quando eu disse que eu podia ver-me apaixonar por você? -O outro mago assentiu. -Eu estou bem no meu caminho. -Harry admitiu. -Eu posso sentir isso no meu coração.

Lucius ficou em silêncio, olhando para Harry, os olhos de busca. Harry sentiu um puxão em seu peito, como se alguém estivesse puxando o seu coração, e percebeu que era Lucius. Harry levantou-se e subiu na cama, rastejando ao longo do colchão. Lucius virou e passou os braços ao redor do adolescente, respirando profundamente e apertando com força.

Eles ficaram assim durante cerca de uma hora, re-familiarizar-se com o cheiro um do outro, o calor e do corpo do outro, tentando afastar às cinco horas passadas sozinho quando deveriam ter ficado juntos.

Finalmente Harry disse. -Eu me importo com você demais para te odiar, Lucius, lembre-se sempre disso.

-Sinto muito. -Lucius sussurrou poucos minutos depois.

-Eu também sinto muito. -disse Harry.

-Podemos, por favor, não brigar por coisas estúpidas?

Harry acenou com a cabeça. –Okay. Nós só vamos brigar realmente, as coisas realmente importantes.

Lucius ficou em silêncio por um minuto antes de dizer: - Como quem fica com o banheiro primeira coisa na parte da manhã.

-Exatamente. -disse Harry.

Lucius sorriu e deu um beijo na testa da Gryffindor. Harry cantarolava feliz.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\


	7. Os Weasleys

_Caro Harry,_

_Nós sinceramente sentimos sua falta, Harry, e nós esperamos que nós não fizéssemos nada para ofender. Eu sei que você precisa de algum tempo sozinho, especialmente depois da guerra, e eu nunca iria querer impor ou forçá-lo em qualquer coisa que você não quer. Mas nós somos a sua família, querido, e nós gostaríamos de vê-lo pelo menos uma vez antes do início do período escolar novamente._

_Arthur sente falta de você, ele continua me incomodando para permitir-lhe para enviar cartas para você perguntando sobre engenhocas trouxas. Honestamente, que marido meu._

_Gui e Fleur dizer olá, eles ficam com a gente por um tempo. Honestamente, esse menino e seus bifes raros. Graças a Merlin para Remus, eu não sei o que fazer com um filho parte-lobisomem._

_Os gêmeos são, como de costume, até suas travessuras habituais. Eu digo a você, querido, se eu não amo aqueles meninos que eu as colocar seis maneiras para a Austrália._

_Ron e Hermione parecem estar em algum tipo de luta; Ron está sempre deprimido sobre algo e Hermione apenas TUTS para ele. Eu realmente pensei que os dois estariam juntos depois da guerra, mas parece Ron ainda está para fazer uma jogada._

_Ginny não vai parar de perguntar sobre você, como todos os outros, ela sente falta de você, Harry. Talvez você possa ter o tempo para escrever o seu especificamente? Você sabe como ela sempre foi apaixonada por você._

_Por favor, Harry, nos visite em breve, mesmo que seja apenas para o almoço. Eu só quero saber se você está bem._

_Amor,_

_Sra. Weasley_

_& O clã Weasley_

_Cara Sra. Weasley (e do clã Weasley),_

_Desculpe-me, eu não tenho sido ao longo de visitar, eu acabei sido muito ocupado recebendo minha vida junto. Sirius e Remus têm ajudado... Bem, Sirius foi me importunando para voltar ao Grimmauld Place. Recuso-me até que ele e Remus obtê-lo limpo._

_Não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar de mim mesmo. Dobby está sempre por perto para ter certeza de que eu como, eu tenho longas conversas com Albus, e Severus e eu ainda estamos no pescoço um do outro. Você sabe Slytherin, sempre tem que ter a última palavra._

_Diga a Sr. Weasley, ele pode enviar quantas cartas como ele quer, eu ficaria feliz em falar tudo sobre coisas trouxas. Mas talvez ele deva pedir permissão para falar com os pais de Hermione? Eles sabem mais, obviamente, eles vivem no mundo dos trouxas._

_Só lobisomem parte de Bill, lembre-se, assim, pelo menos ele só gosta de bifes e tem melhor visão / audição. Ele não tem que passar por transformações dolorosas Remus faz; ele tem sorte. Diga Fleur eu disse: Olá, eu sempre gostei de falar com ela e ela era doce quando ficamos no Chalé das Conchas._

_Os gêmeos são maníacos, sim, mas, graças a Merlin eles estão do nosso lado. Imagine se eles não fossem e brincadeiras o tempo todo? Eles são ruins o suficiente agora!_

_Você sabe que Ron e Hermione. Mesmo que eles se casarem eles estariam no pescoço um do outro, há apenas tanta história lá. Eles se amam, lá no fundo e vai superar isso eventualmente. Eu vou ter uma conversa com eles, se quiser, Hermione estará aberta à razão, Ron... Bem, você conhece Ron._

_Desculpe-me, eu não falei com Ginny muito, eu fui apenas ocupado. Eu já recebi algumas corujas dela, mas eu estive muito ocupado recebendo meus negócios em ordem. Eu vou pedir desculpas pessoalmente e tentar escrever com mais frequência._

_Eu realmente quero visitar e eu estou livre esta semana. Experimente e que todos juntos, eu odiaria ver alguém perder. Apenas deixe-me saber._

_Mais uma vez, me desculpe Sra. Weasley, mas você sabe que eu amo vocês._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Harry_

_Harry,_

_Sexta-feira é bom, vem ao redor do meio-dia para o almoço. Eu não confio em que os elfos de Hogwarts estar alimentando corretamente. Você é muito magro, jovem. Mais comer tempo, menos tempo a jogar Quadribol._

_Amor,_

_Molly_

_Sra. Weasley,_

_Eu estarei lá meio dia e eu não tive a oportunidade de voar minha vassoura ainda. Boa ideia, porém, obrigado por isso._

_Harry_

-Eu não quero que você vá.

-Sim, você disse que... Oh, cerca de quarenta vezes.

-O que eu devo fazer enquanto você estiver fora?

-Ler com Albus, jogar xadrez?

-... O meu jogo de xadrez foi destruído pelos Comensais da Morte.

-Eu vou comprar um novo.

-Sério?

-Tudo brilhante, ele vai chamar a sua atenção. Sei que as pessoas o quão bonita gostam de coisas brilhantes.

-Não é engraçado, Harry.

Lucius estava fazendo beicinho agora e Harry sorriu quando ele puxou uma camisa verde. Ele tinha mais roupas verdes, em seguida, ele sabia o que fazer com ele, mas valeu a pena para ver o desejo nos olhos de Lucius, a forma como eles viajara pelo seu peito, o estômago.

Harry fez os botões para cima e ouviu Lucius suspirar como sua pele estava escondido. Sorrindo, Harry fez os punhos para cima e virou. "Lucius, eu vou estar de volta no meio da tarde."

-Isso é muito tempo. -Lucius fez beicinho antes de parar para olhar Harry cima e para baixo. -Você não vai dobrar sua camisa?

O Gryffindor estava usando um novo par de jeans preto, seus desalinhados antigos formadores, e uma camisa verde esmeralda que destacou seus olhos. Ele não costumava vestir está bem, mas ele tinha que admitir que o fizesse parecer mais velho. As roupas embutidos e roupas semiformais realmente lhe convinha.

-Não, eu não sou. -disse Harry. -Eu poderia ser aberta a usar roupas mais agradáveis, mas eu não estou indo para ir tudo para fora.

Lucius estava fazendo beicinho de novo e Harry sorriu. Ele atravessou o quarto e parou antes de seu companheiro, que estava sentado em sua cama.

-Lucius, eu vou ser o mais tardar, em seguida, cinco, ok? Vamos jantar juntos, eu vou estar de volta para abraçar com você enquanto lemos. É apenas algumas horas.

-Eu vou sentir sua falta, Lucius admitiu, um leve rubor colorindo suas bochechas. -Ele nunca se sentiu tão fortemente sobre qualquer um em sua vida. É claro que ele tinha perdido Draco quando seu kit começou a escola, mas não era a mesma.

-E eu vou sentir sua falta. -Harry disse, se aproximando até que ele estava entre as pernas de Lucius. Ele passou os braços sobre os ombros do Slytherin e inclinou-se para baixo. -Você sabe o quanto eu me preocupo com você.

Lucius fechou a distância e beijou seu companheiro apaixonadamente, fazendo Harry gemer e se apoiar fortemente contra ele. Lábios de Lucius foram quentes e úmidos e tinha gosto de picles (aqueles picles malditos), mas Harry não se importava. Como Lucius havia dito, eles foram refrescantes e azedos, ele estava indo definitivamente para converter Harry.

Os braços do loiro vieram lentamente até cobra em volta da cintura de Harry e de repente ele estava sendo puxado para baixo. Lucius caiu para deitar na cama, Harry em cima dele, e o adolescente engasgou.

-Lucius, eu tenho que ir em breve.

Lucius bufou antes de capturar os lábios de Harry novamente.

Harry perdeu-se ao gesto; para o doce sabor dos lábios de Lucius, para a forma como eles pressionado contra o seu próprio. Ele podia sentir as mãos de Lucius correndo para cima e para baixo do algodão de sua camisa, sempre desviando a sua bunda-folheados brim, mas nunca indo todo o caminho. Lucius estava quente e duro debaixo dele, virilha em linha com Harry e enviar um pouco de emoção através do corpo do Gryffindor cada vez que se movia.

Lábios de Lucius mudou-se para o queixo de Harry, os dentes aparecendo para roer a extensão da pele. Harry engasgou enquanto língua de Lucius arrastou direito de seu ouvido antes do lobo foi sugado para que caverna quente que ele tinha se apaixonado.

Lucius chupou e mordiscou o lóbulo até que ele estava vermelho e coberto de saliva. Satisfeito com os gemidos Harry estava fazendo, a boca do adolescente entreaberta, o Slytherin mudou-se para chupar de volta em seu pescoço.

Não passava um dia passado que Harry não tivesse algum tipo de chupão em seu pescoço. Lucius amava marcando-o, amado mostrando ao mundo que Harry era um homem tomado. Normalmente, as mordidas de amor eram pequenas e vermelho, situado em todo o lado direito do pescoço de Harry. Mas havia um lugar, logo abaixo do colarinho na esquerda, que Lucius gostava de marcar duro.

Toda vez que eles estavam fazendo de forma adequada (por Harry, devidamente era uma boa hora, que sob Lucius, braços presos acima de sua cabeça e virilha empurrando para cima), Lucius iria afundar seus dentes perfeitos para o momento no pescoço do adolescente conheceu seu ombro. Harry teria assobiado e arco antes de Lucius rosnou. Seu veela subjugado, Harry seria pouco mais do que um caroço como Lucius dominado dele, sugando para trás e marcando-o como seu próprio.

O chupão sempre foi grande e roxo escuro, marcas de dentes afundados para ela, para mostrar que ela não era uma contusão comum. Harry estava se acostumando a ver o chupão lá. Sempre que ele começou a enfrentar, começou a virar uma luz verde ou amarela, Lucius iria chupá-lo de volta à sua cor roxa inicial. Ele estava se tornando tão familiar para Harry como sua cicatriz relâmpago.

Foi ali mesmo que Lucius trancou agora, sugando para trás, os dentes afundando, e língua lambendo a pele machucada. Harry engasgou em voz alta e foi ainda, seu submisso aparente raia para ser conectado a que um ponto.

Lucius recuou apenas o tempo suficiente para dizer: - Move Harry.

Harry obedeceu, a fim de Lucius tiro direto através de seu corpo. Ele inclinou a cabeça para que Lucius fosse mordê-lo novamente, e do Slytherin cumprido, boca imediatamente voltar para a marca.

Harry estava perdido em um mar de excitação, da necessidade, da luxúria. Ele começou a se mover como Lucius tinha encomendado, empurrando sua virilha para frente a cio contra Lucius. Ele estava perto de perder o controle, à mendicidade Lucius para transar com ele duro, mas uma pequena parte ainda lembrou a Harry que ele não estava pronto, que ele não queria ir até o fim ainda.

Quando Lucius puxou de volta a pressionar beijos a marca de Harry, o adolescente engasgou. -Lucius, temos que parar.

Lucius não ouviu, em vez enfiando as mãos para baixo jeans apertados de Harry. Harry gemeu alto como o seu pênis foi espremido, unhas Lucius cavando em sua carne. De repente, eles Lucius tinha rolado, as mãos ainda para baixo calças de Harry. Instalou-se no topo dos dentes e capturou seus lábios, beijando Harry com mais paixão, então Harry nunca havia sentido antes.

Lucius estava segurando para fora. Agora, porém, agora ele beijou Harry como um homem morrendo, como se nunca tivesse de chegar novamente. Harry grunhiu contra sua boca, lábios sentindo inchado e machucado como eles fizeram para fora. Lucius levantou a bunda de Harry para fora da cama e meteu as forquilhas juntos, o adolescente deixando escapar um suspiro estrangulado como prazer disparou através de sua virilha.

-Mais uma vez. -ele engasgou.

Lucius fez e Harry gemeu. Ele envolveu as pernas ao redor da cintura de Lucius, o calor bater através de seu corpo e ameaçando jogar tudo fora. Não ajudou em nada que ele pudesse sentir própria paixão Lucius também. A banda em volta do seu coração pulsava dolorosamente, apertando a vida fora de Harry ao emitir raios de prazer através de seu peito. Ele podia sentir o quanto Lucius se preocupava com ele, o quanto ele virou o Slytherin diante. Foi o suficiente para fazer Harry lançar seus medos para fora da janela, arraste Lucius para baixo pelos cabelos, e beijar a porcaria fora dele.

Eles estavam no cio contra o outro rapidamente, mãos de Lucius ainda baixo jeans e compressão de Harry. Ele acabou de adicionar à emoção que ambos sentiam; Harry nunca tinha sentido está ligado, todo o seu corpo vibrava com a magia, faíscas fotografar através de sua mente e se afogando todo o resto. Lucius gemeu acima dele, com os olhos fechados com força quando ele esmagou suas forquilhas juntos e chupou a língua de Harry em sua boca.

Embora Harry e Lucius tanto quisessem chamar a isso, querendo experimentar este para a próxima semana ou ano ou possivelmente do século, tanto não podia aguentar mais. Dedos de Lucius deslizaram entre as bochechas de Harry para esfregar a entrada do adolescente e, com um último beijo e impulso, Harry estava vindo bem alto, gritando o nome de Lucius e vazando em seus jeans.

A sensação de Harry se contorcendo embaixo dele, gritando seu nome, e o aroma almiscarado de sexo e liberação de Harry no ar, empurrado Lucius sobre a borda. Ele gemeu o nome de Harry, mordendo com força no pescoço do Gryffindor como ele fez. Ele chupou e lambeu Harry gemendo debaixo dele e ofegante.

Uma vez marcado novamente, Lucius recuou para olhar para seu companheiro. O jovem mago estava respirando pesadamente, os olhos ainda escuros com a excitação, mas lustroso de sua libertação. Ele sorriu calorosamente, estupidamente, e Lucius sorriu de volta.

Harry se inclinou e beijou o loiro baixinho, lábios inchados e doloridos, e Lucius beijou de volta.

-Hum, isso foi... Bom. -Harry murmurou.

Lucius sorriu. -Eu espero que sim.

-Eu ainda estou indo para os Weasley.

Lucius amaldiçoado e Harry riram.

{} ou

Harry não se incomodou com um glamour para cobrir os vários chupões Lucius havia deixado em sua pele. Ele imaginou que seria mais fácil de dar a notícia para os Weasleys ao longo do tempo; ele ia começar dizendo que ele estava saindo com alguém, então alguém mais velho, seguido por um homem, e, finalmente, ele diria a eles sobre Lucius e o vínculo veela.

O adolescente teve que mudar sua roupa de baixo, felizmente os jeans eram limpos, e usou de flu de Dumbledore para chegar aos Weasleys. Dumbledore sorriu para ele, como se soubesse exatamente o que Harry estava fazendo (que ele provavelmente fez, de que o homem sabia tudo).

Lucius deu-lhe um último apaixonado toque luta diante ele empurrou Harry para longe, os olhos tristes e emoções misturadas entre luxúria, ira e inveja. Harry sabia que Lucius estava com raiva porque ele estava deixando-o por algumas horas. Ele estava com ciúmes porque Harry considerava a família Weasley. Ele queria que Harry de volta, que era o desejo, a concupiscência... Bem, Lucius sempre foi um concupiscente bit.

Harry entrou na lareira e jogou o pó para baixo, gritando,  _'A Toca!'_  Com um último olhar para Lucius, ele desapareceu em um redemoinho de chamas verdes.

{} oOo

Assim que Harry estava fora de vista, Lucius suspirou.

-Ele estará de volta em breve. -disse Dumbledore de trás da mesa.

Lucius Malfoy empurrou a máscara de volta e olhou com desprezo para o velho. -Ele pode levar o tempo que ele quer.

Dumbledore riu. -Lucius, você pode ser capaz de enganar a população bruxa, mas não a mim.

O Slytherin fez uma careta. -Eu não sei o que dizer.

Com um sorriso, Dumbledore se levantou e foi para o outro lado de seu escritório. -Será que você se juntar a mim em um jogo de xadrez e um copo de Brandy? Talvez possamos convidar Severus.

Lucius queria voltar para seus aposentos e ler, ou ouvir música, ou talvez fantasiar sobre seu pequeno companheiro nu. Com um suspiro, ele acenou com a cabeça e seguiu Dumbledore para a sala de estar do homem.

{} oOo

Harry tropeçou fora da lareira e teria caído de cara no chão se não fosse por Fred e George Weasley. Os gêmeos pegaram facilmente e puxou-o para um abraço. Fred beijou ambas as faces e gritou como maravilhosamente bem parecido Harry olhou e George estava ocupado batendo muito bem.

-Bem, o que é isso? -George de repente exclamou. Ele se aproximou e tocou o pescoço de Harry, empurrando seu colar de lado para olhar para os vários chupões no pescoço de Harry.

-Meu, meu, o nosso pequeno Harry tem um amante. - disse Fred.

-De todas as coisas horríveis que acontecem! -George gritou.

-Nosso Harry tenha abandonado a gente! -Fred se juntou.

-Ele está quebrado fora os corações. -Isso foi George.

-Ele é clivado em DOIS… - Fred.

-Tanto faz que meios…

-Como podemos pecuária…

-Harry quando…

-Nosso Harry. - Fred disse com um sorriso.

-Tem ido embora e nos deixou para outra pessoa? -George terminou.

-POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME AMOU? -os gêmeos gritaram alto o suficiente para ter suas duas corujas no canto, Jackson e Fineas, vaiando em indignação.

-Forge! -Bill rebateu, descendo as escadas. -Suficiente.

-Oi. -o tanto exclamou: -nós somos duas pessoas diferente. -Eles olharam um para o outro. -Isso é o que eu disse! -eles gritaram e sorriu.

Bill revirou os olhos e se aproximou de Harry.

-Oi Bill. -Harry sorriu e apertou sua mão. -Obrigado por o perigo.

-Não é um problema, irmão mais novo. -Bill sorriu.

Harry sempre gostou de Bill. Ele estava maduro, um tipo disparate de cara, que pensou que as coisas através e estava sempre disposto a ouvir os dois lados do argumento. Harry sabia que ele não teria um problema com Bill quando o mundo descobrir sobre ele e Lucius.

Olhos de Billy caiu nos chupões e ele sorriu. Harry corou e ele não foi embora quando os outros Weasleys, Hermione e Fleur todos entraram.

Sra. Weasley e Hermione foram os primeiros a abraçá-lo, a matriarca Weasley agitação sobre o seu quadro muito magro e seu cabelo. Hermione viu os chupões e sorriu conscientemente, forçando Harry a tossir e olhar para baixo. Fleur beijou em ambas as bochechas e, como todo mundo, olhou para seus chupões.

Ela suspirou e estendeu a mão, movendo-se o colarinho para o lado para olhar para o roxo Mark Lucius sempre à esquerda. Todo o sangue sumiu do rosto de Harry. Fleur era parte veela, ela sabia tudo sobre seus costumes...

Ela saberia Harry foi ligado a um veela.

Ele olhou para ela com os olhos em pânico e Hermione, sentindo medo de sua melhor amiga, colocar tudo junto e arrastou Fleur de distância. Como Ginny jogou os braços ao redor de Harry, pressionando seus seios em seu peito, Harry viu Hermione sussurrando rapidamente para Fleur. O veela parte sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, dando a Harry um olhar que claramente disse: - está a salvo Seu segredo comigo.

Harry respirou um suspiro de alívio que teve Ginny erguendo as sobrancelhas quando ela se afastou. -Erm... Apenas contente de ver todos vocês. -ele sorriu.

Arthur Weasley chegou poucos minutos depois e todos eles foram para a cozinha para comer. Molly amontoou comida em seu prato, certificando-se que ele tinha duas vezes mais que todos os outros. Ela sentou-se ao lado de Harry e Ron, que tinha mal reconheceu existência de Harry. O mais novo garoto Weasley olhou para as marcas no pescoço de Harry e torceu o nariz.

Harry fez uma careta, mas tentou manter a raiva sob controle. Ele não faria bem para explodir a Ron sobre estreiteza da cabeça vermelha.

Ginny era oposto Harry e ela fez uma careta para Hermione. O mais jovem Weasley tentou sentar-se ao lado de Harry, tinha sido tocá-lo uma vez que ele tinha chegado dez minutos mais cedo, e Hermione sabia Harry odiava. Não só foi o pobre garoto gay, mas ele estava saindo com alguém. Ela também sabia que Lucius ia virar-se logo que ele cheirava Ginny tudo sobre seu companheiro.

Então, para salvar a vida de Ginny e Harry algum embaraço, o trouxa havia corrido para se sentar ao lado de seu melhor amigo.

Isso não impediu que Ginny, porém, que bateu as pálpebras e fez beicinho enfrenta com seus lábios. Ela sempre a assumiu e Harry iria se casar, desde que a primeira viagem de Harry em Hogwarts. Não ajuda que Molly continuou tentando colocá-las de volta.

Harry tinha terminado com Ginny em junho, afirmando que eles não foram feitos um para o outro. Isso foi quando Harry estava começando a sentir seu veela desenvolver, quando ele estava começando a sentir que algo estava errado, que alguém estava faltando.

Ginny sentiu que ele só precisava de tempo, que se ela continuasse flertar ele viria ao redor.

Harry tinha metade de um queijo e tomate torradinha amontoados em sua boca (ele não comer tomates muito, o que com Lucius recusando-se a beijá-lo se ele tinha), quando Ginny avistou os chupões.

Ela gritou em voz alta, definindo Fred e George, que estavam sentados cada lado dela.

-Fácil irmã. -Fred reclamou.

-Minha orelha! -George gritou.

-Dói. -Fred gemeu.

-Pelo menos você tem dois. -George fez beicinho.

-Você só perdeu fora, idiota. - disse Fred.

-Quem você está chamando de idiota? -George exigiu.

-O que são aqueles! -Ginny gritou, cortando a observação de Fred. Os gêmeos fizeram uma careta para ela, como se ela tivesse interrompido uma conversa muito importante.

-Afoo. -Harry murmurou ao redor de sua comida, fazendo Hermione bufar para ele e Ron de longe. Ele tentou mastigar e engolir rapidamente, antes que Ginny pudesse dizer alguma coisa, infelizmente.

-São os mesmos chupões? -Ginny praticamente gritou. Desta vez, Fred e George tem as mãos sobre os ouvidos e enfiou a língua para fora em Ginny.

-Chupões? -Molly perguntou, voltando-se para Harry, de onde ela estava escorregando mais comida no prato de Bill. Ela estava do outro lado da sala e arrastado colarinho de Harry para baixo antes de o adolescente podia se mover.

Ele bufou, irritado como Molly inspecionou as marcas.

-Harry, querido. -ela disse lentamente. -há algo que você quer nos dizer?

Harry finalmente conseguiu engolir sua comida e tomou um grande gole de suco de abóbora. Depois de limpar a garganta, e recebendo um olhar de simpatia de ambos Hermione e Fleur, Harry disse. -Sim, eu estou saindo com alguém.

O rosto de Ginny empalideceu, fazendo seu cabelo olhar ainda mais vermelho. Ela ficou boquiaberta como um peixe, tentando dizer algo e falhando.

-Quem mais? -Perguntou Molly.

-Um... -Harry não queria dizer a verdade; ele só tinha visto Lucius dois e um pouco semanas. Molly iria demitir imediatamente como um pequeno arremesso, nada sério, e tentar levá-lo de volta junto com Ginny. Mas ele poderia mentir um pouco. -Desde o início de julho. -Harry mentiu.

Ron bufou e Hermione lançou um olhar para ele. O rosto de Ginny escurecido. -Será que quis terminar comigo porque você estava vendo outra pessoa? -Ela exigiu.

Todo mundo estava olhando para ele agora, se perguntando se isso fosse verdade. Harry balançou a cabeça rapidamente. -Não, Gina, eu conheci essa pessoa depois... Bem, eu já os conhecia, mas nós apenas começamos o namoro depois que terminamos. Honestamente, eu fiz isso porque não estavam funcionando.

Gina fez uma careta. -Quem? -Ela exigiu.

Harry hesitou. -Um...

-Quem, Harry? -perguntou a bruxa.

-Eu prefiro não dizer. -Harry resmungou.

-Por quê? -Molly disse.

-É novo, tudo bem? -Harry disse. -Mas nós nos preocupamos um com outro, que é sério, eu não posso nunca me ver romper com ele. -Ele colocou a mão sobre a boca, os olhos vão ampla como ele percebeu que seu deslize.

A boca de Ginny tinha caído aberta novamente e Arthur largou o papel que estava lendo. Molly tinha que pegar a mesa de apoio e Ron engasgou com a bebida. Fred e George foram acenando com conhecimento de causa, Hermione e Fleur sorrindo, e Bill olhando para ele com curiosidade.

-Ele? -Ginny disse. -O que quer dizer a ele?

Bem, ele já tinha recheado. Por que negar?

-Eu estou vendo um homem. -disse Harry. -Eu sou... Eu sou gay.

Ele não tinha certeza se era verdade, não sabia se ele já for atraído para as mulheres, se ele não estava ligado a Lucius. Mas o mais Harry pensava sobre isso, mas ele percebia que o universo tinha escolhido este para ele; tinha escolhido para unir a um homem. Então, obviamente, Harry era gay. Ele foi atraído para Lucius, para as peças muito macho que ele tinha, então...

-Eu sou gay. -repetiu ele.

-O QUÊ?! -Ginny gritou. -Não, você não é você pertence a mim!

Harry suspirou. -Gin, eu te amo, você sabe disso. Mas você é como uma irmã para mim, assim como Hermione, e até mesmo Fleur. Eu não me sinto atraído por mulheres, eu... Eu gosto de homens.

-Desde quando? -Gina perguntou.

Harry fez uma careta. -Hum... Bem, desde que eu nasci. Eu não de repente virar gay, eu nasci assim.

Ginny estava balançando a cabeça, mesmo quando os gêmeos se envolveram.

-Sabíamos que… - Fred balançou a cabeça.

-É claro… - George acrescentou.

-Nosso pequeno Harry…

-… Sempre olhando para nós na limpeza quartos de Quidditch.

-Eu não estava! -Harry exclamou.

-… ele pode negar ele… - Fred disse, ignorando Harry completamente.

-… mas sabemos que ele tinha uma queda por nós. -disse George.

-E mesmo que nós o amamos…

-… e acho que ele é lindo…

-Não.

-Estamos em vidro vestindo, a terminar juntos.

Harry estava vermelho brilhante e Bill revirou os olhos para os gêmeos.

-Deixe-o em paz. -disse Fleur. –Ele é mago e percebeu que ele gosta do mesmo sexo.

-Harry não escolheu ser gay. -Hermione acrescentou. -ele é, fim da história. Se ele quer se encontrar com homens, eu o apoio. Eu também apoiar quem quer que seja; Harry pode nos dizer quem ele namora quando ele estiver pronto.

Harry lançou lhe um olhar agradecimento como Arthur limpou a garganta.

-Sim, bem, é claro. -Arthur assentiu. -Nós amamos você por quem você é meu menino.

Molly parecia abalado, mas acenou com a cabeça. –Harry. -disse ela com uma voz suave. -é claro, nós te amamos.

Harry olhou para ela grato antes de olhar para Ginny.

A bruxa apenas balançou a cabeça e olhou para o prato dela, fazendo com que o outro suspiro Gryffindor. Parecia que ela não ia aceitar que Harry não estava apaixonado por ela. Ele disse a ela, de romper com ela, declarou que ele só gostava de homens. O que mais ele poderia fazer?

Todos voltaram para as suas refeições, tentando ignorar o silêncio inábil que tinha descido. Harry focado em seu prato, sabendo que todo mundo estava olhando para ele.

Tentando obter o almoço de volta para a terra amigável, Molly perguntou: - Então, o que você tem feito com o seu tempo?

Harry engoliu seu bocado e disse: - Basta relaxar, você sabe, e estudar, é claro. -Quando ninguém fez para interromper, ele continuou. -Eu fui ao shopping e comprei todos os meus livros novos, bem como alguns outros. -Hermione olhou imensamente orgulhosa desse fato. -Estive lendo muito e jogar xadrez. Albus e Severus são boa companhia, mesmo que o Slytherin sorrateiro engana a cada jogo que nós jogamos.

-Isso é Slytherin para você. -Gina bufou, amargura sobre notícias de Harry ainda evidente em sua voz. -Ruim, o monte deles.

Molly olhou para a filha, Hermione revirou os olhos, e Harry fez uma careta. -Nem todos os Slytherin são ruins. -disse ele. -Severus é um homem corajoso, um bom homem. Draco também não é tão ruim assim, ele só precisava de um pontapé no rabo. -Ele apertou os lábios. -E não vamos esquecer que o Chapéu Seletor queria me colocar em Slytherin.

Ginny sorriu docemente doentio e fez o estômago a vez de Harry. -Sim, mas você não é uma cobra, você é um leão.

-Eu poderia ter sido uma cobra.

-Mas você não é.

Harry fez uma careta. Ele não sabia por que ele sentiu a necessidade de defender Slytherin. Nem todos eles embora fossem verdade que a maioria eram bastardos, eram ruins. Merlin, o bruxo mais famoso da história, tinha sido um Slytherin.

Ele adivinhou que tinha a ver com Lucius e Draco sendo Slytherin; ele tinha o impulso irresistível de proteger a honra da casa de seu companheiro.

-Eles não são de todo ruim. -Harry tentou novamente. -Eu falei com Blaise Zabini, e Theo Nott, nenhum deles participaram na guerra. O pai de Theo era um Comensal da Morte, e por isso foi Blaise também, mas também não lutou para o lado de Voldemort.

-Eles não lutaram por nos. -disse Ginny.

-Então o que? Não há nada de errado em querer esconder. - disse Harry. -Nem todo mundo é feito para ser um guerreiro, Ginny, e eu não posso repreendê-los por escolher para esconder suas famílias.

-Apenas viscosos. -Ginny continuou de qualquer maneira. -eles não têm espinhos. Assim como eles Malfoy.

Ginny não notou que as mãos de Harry tremiam o ataque ao seu companheiro de tiro direto para o seu veela e torná-lo rosnar.

-Eles eram perfeitamente felizes em apoiar Você-Sabe-Quem, enquanto ele estava no poder, mas eles correram logo que pudesse. Estou contente de Malfoy sênior em Azkaban, ele merece o beijo.

Duas janelas estilhaçadas e uma placa bateram no rosto de Ginny, enviando a menina caída para trás assustada, molho de correr pelo seu rosto. Apenas Ron e Hermione sabiam que tinha sido Harry. Ron olhou para o outro Gryffindor e Hermione arrastou Harry para seus pés.

-Nós apenas temos que ver alguma coisa. -disse ela e puxou Harry para fora. Uma vez sozinho, ela o atacou. -Controle-se!

-Sinto muito. -Harry disse, balançando a cabeça e tentando empurrar a sua magia para baixo. -Mas ela estava falando mal de Lucius, o que eu deveria fazer?

-Oh, bem, obviamente, perder as estribeiras e explodir todo mundo à parte. –Hermione disse. -Controle-se, Veela-Boy.

-Veela-Boy? -Harry gritou.

Hermione apenas sorriu e puxou-o de volta para a cozinha.

Sra. Weasley havia limpado e Ginny estava sentada fazendo beicinho para a mesa, tentando descobrir o que tinha acontecido. Ron olhou para Harry, mas o adolescente de cabelos escuros ignorou.

-Harry, o que você sabe sobre Lucius Malfoy? -Arthur perguntou de repente.

Harry bateu o copo mais e Hermione deixou cair o garfo. -M-Malfoy? -Harry perguntou.

-Vocês foram vistos juntos no Beco Diagonal em conjunto. - disse Arthur e apontou para O Profeta Diário que estava lendo.

Franzindo a testa, Harry estendeu a mão e pegou o papel. Havia uma foto de si mesmo e Lucius na primeira página, parecendo muito íntimo com o outro;

**_Condenado Comensal da Morte para um passeio_ **

_Por Rita Skeeter_

Harry gemeu com o título e Hermione disse. -Você quer dizer que você ainda não viu isso?

-Eu não leio O Profeta. -Harry murmurou. Era verdade, ele cancelou sua assinatura após a última centena página especial sobre o Menino Que Sobreviveu. Agora, ele só tem de Quadribol Weekly, O Pasquim, uma revista grossa chamado Artes das Trevas hoje que o mantinha-se atualizado sobre as Artes das Trevas, assim como uma revista sobre os livros mais populares que Lucius lhe tinha metido.

Harry virou o papel aberto para ler o artigo;

_Comensal da Morte Lucius Malfoy foi visto caminhando através de Beco Diagonal há dois dias um homem livre. O patriarca Malfoy, que estava preso em Azkaban o dia do fim da guerra, foi visto fazendo compras com nenhuma outra, então o menino que derrotou Voldemort._

_Sr. Potter parecia bastante feliz com a configurar e foi relatado como sorrir, rir, e até mesmo provocando a Comensal da Morte._

_Harry Potter afirmou à multidão acumulou que o Sr. Malfoy havia sido liberado para o seu cuidado devido à informação dada à Luz que levou à destruição de Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Malfoy é ala de Potter e, como tal, não deve deixar a visão de Potter até que ele se considera um homem mudado._

_Nem Albus Dumbledore, nem o Ministro da Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, estavam disponíveis para comentar o assunto. Harry Potter, que está hospedado na Escola Hogwarts de Magia e Bruxaria, recusou-se a tomar todas as corujas este repórter enviados._

_Parecia que não vamos descobrir a verdadeira história até que o Sr. Potter, o diretor Dumbledore, e ministro Shacklebolt escolher a revelá-lo._

_Para ideias sobre o que poderia estar acontecendo, ver página 3._

Harry fez uma careta e jogou o papel para baixo. Ele sabia que isso iria acontecer, é claro, mas ainda odiava ver seu nome no jornal. Ele sorriu um pouco embora quando percebeu Dumbledore deve ter sido o envio de volta as letras Skeeter tentaram chegar até ele.

-O que diabos você está fazendo com Lucius Malfoy? -Ginny perguntou, olhando a partir do papel para Harry.

-Nenhum de seus negócios! -Harry retrucou.

-Harry! -Molly ficou boquiaberta e até mesmo os gêmeos, Bill e olhou para ele.

-Desculpe, mas realmente... Não é da sua conta. -disse Harry. -Me desculpe, mas eu não posso dizer mais nada, então você já sabe.

-Você é realmente a acusação de Malfoy? -Gina perguntou.

-Sim. -Harry disse. -e seu nome é Lucius.

Ginny fez uma careta como Arthur perguntou: - Será que ele está hospedado em Hogwarts com você?

Harry acenou com a cabeça. -Ele não tem uma varinha e Albus mudou as enfermarias de modo que ele não pode pré-forma mágica; ele está bloqueado para a sua assinatura específica. Então não se preocupe, ele não pode me machucar.

-Ele ainda é um cara grande. -disse Fred.

-Ele poderia estrangular você. -George acrescentou.

-Ou violentar você. -disse Fred saudoso.

-Ooh, isso soa bem. -George sorriu.

Harry queria gritar com eles para tirar cerca de Lucius como esse, mas Hermione colocou a mão em seu joelho. Harry tomou algumas respirações calmantes antes de falar.

-Lucius tem sido nada, mas bom para mim. -disse ele. -Ele é um cavalheiro, ele me respeita e meus desejos, e faz o que eu peço. Nem uma vez que ele tem me levado a acreditar, nem em suas ações ou palavras, que ele é um bruxo mal.

-Sim, ele ainda goza as Artes das Trevas, mas eu também. Lucius é um homem mudado, embora ele ainda tenha um caminho justo para ir. Confie em mim quando eu digo que ele está bem.

Ginny e Sra. Weasley imediatamente explodiu, gritando que Harry era um tolo. Fred e George estavam comentando que a aparência de Lucius mais feitas por seu comportamento, e Bill e Fleur estavam assistindo Harry curiosamente. Hermione manteve a mão na coxa de Harry para impedi-lo de fazer algo estúpido e Arthur segurou os jovens olhos de Gryffindor.

-Será que Dumbledore confiar nele?

-De certa forma, sim, ele faz. -disse Harry.

-Você confia nele? -Perguntou Arthur.

-Sim. -Harry disse sem hesitar.

Arthur procurou os olhos de Harry e chegou à conclusão de que Harry estava dizendo a verdade. Por fim, ele balançou a cabeça e disse: - Então, eu respeito a sua decisão, Harry.

-O QUÊ? -Molly gritou. -Você não pode estar falando sério, Arthur! Esse homem vai matá-lo.

-Ele não pode usar magia, Harry é mais poderoso, Lucius não tem uma varinha, e Harry confia nele. -disse Arthur. -Isso é o suficiente para mim.

Molly e Ginny não paravam de gritar e chamar Lucius nomes dos frascos. Quando o quarto inteiro começou a tremer, Hermione e Ron tanto agarraram Harry e arrastou-o para a sala de estar.

-Acalme-se, companheiro. -disse Ron. -Olha, eu não sei como me sentir sobre isso ainda, mas eu posso ver que você vai explodir, porque eles estão falando mal de Malfoy. -Ele empurrou o pote de flu na mão de Harry. -Eu não quero que você esteja fazendo algo que você se arrepende então vá, seja com o seu companheiro e se acalmar.

Harry entrou na lareira, com as mãos tremendo de raiva. Ele jogou um punhado de pó para baixo e gritou: - Escritório do Diretor, Hogwarts!

Ron e Hermione observavam seu amigo desaparecer em um redemoinho de chamas.

Hermione olhou para Ron. -Olha, eu não aceito isso sim. -disse Ron. -Você me conhece, eu sempre perder as estribeiras e fazer algo estúpido. Eu não vou fazer isso com Harry sobre isso, eu sei que ele não pode deixar Malfoy. -Ele suspirou e se virou para Hermione. -Então, eu estou tomando o tempo para pensar sobre isso, para se acostumar com isso, e espero que um dia em breve eu possa aceitá-la. Eu não quero perder a minha melhor amiga, Hermione, não de novo.

A bruxa jogou os braços em volta do pescoço de Ron e abraçou-o com força. -Oh, Ron, que foi... Isso foi... Merlin, você realmente cresceu.

Ron riu. –Ataque de tempo, certo?

Hermione sorriu para ele e deu um beijo em sua bochecha. Corando, Ron foi com ela de volta para a cozinha para fazer-se uma desculpa para a partida repentina de Harry.

{} ooo

Lucius sentiu raiva de Harry assim que o menino caiu da lareira. Ele, Severus, e Albus estavam todos sentados a jogar poker com um baralho mágico de cartões que atiraram chamas em quem traiu.

Lucius atirou-a e foi através da arcada, passando mesa de Dumbledore para chegar à lareira. Harry estava coberto de fuligem e tremendo, vidros rachados de onde ele se chocou contra o chão. Lucius sentiu curso raiva em seu peito de seu Harry e caiu de joelhos.

-Pequeno o que há de errado?

Harry apertou seus lábios juntos, saqueando boca de Lucius como seus braços em volta do pescoço do Slytherin. Lucius não poderia mesmo levar-se a se preocupam com a fuligem como ele beijou Harry de volta, a banda em torno de seu coração diminuir ligeiramente.

Quando eles se separaram, Harry parecia à beira das lágrimas.

-Harry, o que é isso? -Perguntou Lucius.

-Os Weasley disseram coisas sobre você. -Harry disse. -coisas ruins. Eu fiquei tão irritado, Lucius, que não tinha o direito de falar de você assim.

Lucius suspirou. -Harry, há muita raiva lá, você não pode esperar que eles simplesmente esqueçam o que eu fiz.

-Eles não devem falar sobre o que você gosta. -Harry disse enquanto Severus e Albus apareceu.

-Harry, acalme-se. -disse Lucius com uma voz suave, calmante. Ele acariciou seus dedos pelo cabelo de Harry. -Eu sei que você sentiu a necessidade de me proteger e minha honra, eu agradeço por isso.

Harry sentiu o quanto Lucius amou o fato de que seu companheiro tinha defendido e riu. -Relvado soberbo. -ele murmurou.

Lucius sorriu. -E?

-Nada. -Harry disse e se inclinou-se para beijá-lo novamente. Perderam-se no gesto, no outro, Lucius usando a língua e as mãos e os lábios para acalmar seu companheiro e acalmá-lo.

Lentamente, a raiva envenenando o coração de Harry morreu para baixo, seu veela satisfeito que Lucius estava seguro, protegido, e sabia que Harry tinha defendido. Harry sorriu e se afastou para acariciar o pescoço de Lucius, que oferece seu pescoço para cima.

Lucius empurrou o colar verde esmeralda de lado, mas fez uma pausa antes de afundar seus dentes. Ele se inclinou para frente e cheirou antes recuando rapidamente. Harry engoliu em seco quando ele olhou para cima.

-Quem você tocou? -Lucius exigiu.

-Os Weasley. -Harry disse suavemente.

-Como?

-Fred e George me abraçaram, Bill apertou minha mão, Sra. Weasley me abraçou também, e...

-E? -Perguntou Lucius.

-Erm... G-Ginny... A empurrou... p-peito... em mim.

Lucius respirou fundo, tentando empurrar seu ciúme e raiva para baixo. Ele podia sentir o cheiro deles sobre o seu companheiro; pó, cozinhar, fêmeas, outros machos... Ele fez o seu grunhido veela.

-Eles são minha família, Lucius, você sabe que eles vão me dar um abraço.

-Sim, mas a mais nova... Ginevra. -Lucius fez uma careta. -ela quer mais, em seguida, sua amizade.

-Mas eu não quero que ela. -disse Harry. -Eu quero você, você sabe disso.

Severus e Albus assistiram à cena se desenrolar diante deles, ambos mantendo suas mãos varinha livre até que eles tinham certeza de Lucius não estava indo para ir dominante veela sobre eles.

Lucius ainda estava carrancudo, o edifício raiva e edifício até que Harry sabia que seu companheiro queria pular no flu e vão mostrar Ginny apenas quem pertencia a Harry. Rastejando para cima corpo de Lucius, Harry puxou para mais perto e choramingou em seu ouvido. Ele ofereceu seu pescoço, passou a mão de Lucius no peito, e cutucou Lucius mandíbula com o nariz.

Ele podia sentir Lucius quebrar, o veela dominante reagindo à apresentação de Harry. Ele tentou segurar sua raiva, mas Harry podia sentir isso desaparecendo lentamente para ser substituído com o calor, orgulho e luxúria.

Harry gemeu baixinho, arqueando o pescoço de novo, e fuçando em Lucius própria. Ele respirou profundamente, enchendo suas narinas com cheiro de Lucius, e gemeu baixinho.

Lucius cravou os dentes no pescoço de Harry, sugando de volta na sua Marca e fazendo Harry gemer. Harry ficou mole, permitindo Lucius para marcar e tocá-lo. O veela enfiou os dedos pelo cabelo de Harry, sobre o rosto, pelo pescoço e braços e costas. Harry percebeu Lucius foi verificar se certificar de que ele estava bem. Embora o homem soubesse que os Weasleys não o machucar, o veela queria ter certeza.

Harry apenas se hospedou no seu abraço, gemendo baixinho cada vez Lucius mordeu novamente. Lentamente Lucius afastou-se da Marca para pressionar beijos no pescoço de Harry, até o queixo, antes que paira sobre os lábios. Harry abriu os olhos, assim como Lucius beijou.

Agora convencido de que seu companheiro estava bem, Lucius necessária para mostrar a ele que tudo estava bem. Era como um lobo que lambe seu filhote, a mãe verificando seu bebê, um amante certificando-se o seu parceiro não tem febre. Lucius tinha que mostrar a Harry que estava tudo bem, que eles estavam bem, e que Lucius não estava zangado com Harry.

O beijo foi suave e quente, cheio de amor e alegria e felicidade. Harry beijou de volta suavemente, deixando Lucius liderança, envolvimento de braços ao redor do pescoço de sua companheira. Eles se beijaram por alguns minutos antes de quebrar em pedaços, os olhos cinzentos de Lucius varrendo sobre o rosto de Harry.

Com um sorriso, Harry se inclinou para frente e bicou Lucius de leve nos lábios.

-Você tem certeza que você é o dominante? -Severus perguntou de repente.

Tendo esquecido os outros dois homens estavam lá, Harry e Lucius dois pularam. Braços de Lucius imediatamente apertou em torno de Harry e o puxou para perto, cobrindo o adolescente com seu corpo. Ele rosnou para Severus, que ergueu as mãos.

-Quer dizer que há mal, amigo.

Lucius cheirou o ar, veela tentando descobrir se o homem estava falando a verdade. Harry estava deixando fora de uma pequena quantidade de fascínio e Lucius não queria que ninguém o cheirando e tentando tocá-lo.

Depois de reconhecer que Severus e Albus não quiseram ofender, Lucius disse. -O quê?

Severus sorriu e cruzou os braços, vendo Lucius voltar para si mesmo. -Eu disse você tem certeza que você é o único dominante?

Lucius fez uma careta. -É claro que eu sou.

-Sério? -Severus disse. -Porque Potter só manipulado você muito bem.

Harry corou e escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Lucius. -Não foi. -ele murmurou.

-Sim, você fez. -Severus brincou. -Você usou todo o seu charme veela fazer Lucius parar de pensar.

Lucius fez uma careta quando ele percebeu que era verdade e Harry disse: - Desculpe.

-Não é um problema. -disse Lucius. Ele não se importava realmente, Harry poderia manipular lhe tudo o que ele queria desde que ele beijasse Lucius. Ele não gostava que tivesse acontecido na frente de Severus e Albus.

-Bem. -Albus disse depois de um minuto de silêncio. - Que tal você tirar Harry de volta para seus aposentos, Lucius? Tenho certeza que você poderia usar algum tempo sozinho.

Severus bufou como Lucius assentiu e ficou de pé. De repente, ele pegou Harry no estilo de noiva e da Gryffindor gritou.

-LUICUS, me coloque no chão!

Lucius apenas sorriu e levou Harry para fora, com os gritos do adolescente.

-Lucius, seu estúpido idiota! Deixe-me ir!

-Nunca. -respondeu Lucius.

-Desgraçado! -Era a última coisa Albus e Severus ouviu antes Lucius cortar seu companheiro com um beijo.


	8. Visitas

Harry e Lucius passaram todo o seu tempo juntos ao longo dos próximos dias, ficando mais confortável com o outro. Lucius já não surtou quando Harry brincou com ele, ou quando eles discutiram sobre as pequenas coisas. Ele sempre foi temeroso seu veela tomaria o controle, especialmente desde que Harry não tinha de deixá-lo esfregar contra o adolescente desde a primeira vez. Harry iria provocá-lo sem parar quando Lucius tinha que desaparecer e ter uma ducha fria.

Lucius descobriu que Harry tinha sido ficar na casa de Sirius Black antes de resgatá-lo de Azkaban. Dumbledore era o único que tinha sugerido Lucius pode se sentir mais confortável em Hogwarts em vez de Grimmauld Place. Além disso, ele e Harry teriam um pouco de privacidade para conhecer uns aos outros, e Lucius poderia visitar Severus.

Eles comeram o pequeno-almoço, almoço e jantar juntos, aprendendo uns dos outros alimentos favoritos, seus gostos e desgostos. Lucius gostava de ler e muitas vezes Harry se enrolou em seu colo no estudo, observando Lucius ler tanto trouxa e textos mágicos. Harry principalmente gosta de ler sobre Quadribol, criaturas mágicas, e as Artes das Trevas. Felizmente Lucius era um especialista em Artes das Trevas e ele compartilhou um monte de seus livros pessoais e notas com o adolescente.

Três semanas depois de ser libertado de Azkaban, os dois foram enrolados juntos em uma das poltronas, quando houve uma batida na levantou-se e, quando ele voltou, ele foi acompanhado por Severus Snape e Alvo Dumbledore.

Lucius sempre se sentiria confortável em presença de Severus, mas ele ainda estava nervoso em torno de Dumbledore. Ele só tinha desertado durante os últimos meses da guerra e estava preocupado o bruxo mais velho iria puni-lo, apesar de ter passado algumas horas sozinho em companhia um do outro.

-Relaxe, Lucius. -Dumbledore sorriu, sentando-se na cadeira de reposição braço e sobre ele. -Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de feri-lo.

Ele não ajudar e Lucius sentou-se rigidamente, como se pronto para ser executado a qualquer momento.

Severus intuído e sentou-se no sofá. -A que devo o prazer? -Harry perguntou, sentando-se no colo de Lucius. Severus sorriu quando os braços de Lucius imediatamente em volta da cintura da Gryffindor.

-Eu queria ver como você e Lucius estavam fazendo. -disse Dumbledore. -Nós não vimos você por alguns dias, Harry.

Harry corou. -Só... começando a conhecer uns aos outros. -disse ele.

Dumbledore assentiu. -Como eu já disse antes, Harry, eu estou apoiando esta relação cem por cento. Você e Lucius ambos merecem o companheirismo e amor. -Ele sorriu para o rosto de Lucius, a boca do Slytherin tendo caído aberto. -Então vocês dois estão fazendo bem? -perguntou o diretor.

-Sim, apenas aprender uns com os outros. -disse Harry. -Lucius é um homem fascinante.

-Como é Harry. -disse Lucius e Harry sorriu para ele.

-Circe, o fluff vai me matar. -Severus murmurou.

Harry enfiou a língua para fora no Mestre de Poções. -Agora, agora, Harry. -Dumbledore riu, olhos azuis brilhando.

-Desculpe. -Harry disse, porém ele não o procurar.

Dumbledore sorriu.

-Um... Vocês dois querem ficar para o almoço? - Harry perguntou.

-Soa bonito, o meu menino. -disse Dumbledore e se levantou. - Tudo o que eu tive hoje está a poucos Mars Bars.

Harry intuído e se levantou. - Você e seus doces trouxas. -Ele arrastou-se Lucius, o Slytherin olhando de seu companheiro com o Diretor com uma careta.

-Eles são sempre assim. -Severus disse a seu amigo. - Arrelia uns aos outros como criancinhas.

Lucius levantou uma sobrancelha e Harry corou. - Só se divertindo. - ele murmurou. Seu companheiro sorriu e deu um beijo em sua bochecha. O adolescente corou ainda mais e Dumbledore sorriu, Severus sorriu.

Sentaram-se na pequena sala de jantar, uma casa muito familiar elfo aparecendo para perguntar o que eles queriam. Dobby guinchou e pulou atrás de Harry, encolhido e olhando para Lucius com os olhos arregalados.

-Dobby, está tudo bem. - disse Harry. - Lucius é meu companheiro.

-Dobby sabe disso. -disse o elfo, mas ainda tremia. -Dobby não gosta de Lucius Malfoy.

-Ele está melhor agora, ele não vai te machucar. -Harry disse e olhou para Lucius. -Você poderia?

-É claro que eu não vou. -disse Lucius, contorcendo-se sob o olhar de Harry.

-Está vendo? - Harry disse. -Vou fazê-lo prometer que não vai te machucar, Dobby, ok?

Dobby olhou para Lucius, que ergueu as mãos. -Eu prometo não ferir Dobby, ou quaisquer outros elfos domésticos, por medo de meu companheiro gritando para mim.

Severus e Dumbledore olharam para Dobby, que olhou para Lucius cautela antes de concordar.

-Sinto muito, Dobby. - Lucius acrescentou.

O elfo balançou a cabeça novamente. -Dobby aceita Mestre Lucius desculpas. Dobby vai proteger Mestre Lucius como ele protege Harry Potter. - Os olhos da pequena criatura se estreitaram. -Se Mestre Lucius machuca Harry Potter, Dobby vai machucá-lo.

Lucius piscou antes de dizer: -Erm ... tudo bem.

-Excelente. -Harry sorriu. -Dobby, poderia você e os outros elfos por favor, faça-nos um pouco do almoço?

Dobby acenou com a cabeça, as orelhas e os olhos batendo sobre indo de largura. -O que pode Dobby fica para a Master Harry Potter?

Harry olhou para os seus convidados, que tudo deu de ombros. -Um... sopa de frango, sanduíches de carne assada, um pouco de vinho, e bolo de banana para a sobremesa. - disse Harry. -Tudo bem?

Os outros concordaram e Dobby desapareceu com uma rachadura.

-Você viu a cara dele? - Severus disse, sorrindo para Lucius. A loira fez uma careta.

-O Quê? -Harry disse.

-O grande Lucius Malfoy, remexendo porque um adolescente olhou para ele. -Severus brincou.

-Deixe-o em paz. -disse Harry.

-Harry pode ser muito assustador. -Dumbledore assentiu.

Lucius gemeu e enterrado seu rosto em seus braços. Severus e Dumbledore tanto riram quando Harry se inclinou e passou a mão pelo cabelo de Lucius.

-O-okay, amor, ignorar os professores médios.

Lucius ronronou sob palavras e toque de Harry, fazendo-o corar quando Severus riu. Dumbledore estava sorrindo, olhos em seu prato, e Harry sorriu.

-Cale a boca. -o Slytherin murmurou.

Os outros riram.

{} OOo

Eles compartilharam um bom almoço, Harry fazendo barulhos muito sujas sobre seu bolo de banana. Ele admitiu que era o seu favorito, o derretimento gelo na boca. Lucius tinha que desaparecer para o banheiro e Severus gargalhou. Harry mostrou Dumbledore os livros Lucius tiveram que ele lesse e fez-lhe comprar, deixando Severus sozinho na sala de estar.

-Este livro é ótimo. -Harry disse, levantando um dos tomos de Lucius. -Lucius teve que explicar muito do que para mim, mas uma vez eu entendi que era fascinante. E este aqui é tudo sobre as várias coisas que muitas vezes são feitos em objetos escuros. Uma vez que alguém amaldiçoado um guarda-chuva para apunhalar as pessoas sempre que abriu.

Dumbledore sorriu com indulgência e deixe Harry ir sobre os livros. Foi bom para ver o jovem sorriso; Harry não tinha muito para sorrir durante e depois da guerra.

-Como vai você, Harry? -o diretor perguntou quando Harry parou de falar.

-O que você quer dizer? -Harry disse, substituindo os livros de Lucius no caso livro.

-Você e Lucius estão se dando bem?

Harry acenou com a cabeça. -Foi um pouco estranho no começo. -disse ele, honestamente. -Mas nós só ... em forma, você sabe? Quem nós costumávamos ser, não importa, o que fizemos e disseram uns aos outros no passado não importa. É como o vínculo veela limpou tudo o que de distância.

Ele fez uma pausa para executar o dedo sobre as lombadas dos livros de Lucius, um leve sorriso no rosto.

-Lucius me vê a mim. -disse Harry. -Ele não quer ouvir sobre a guerra, ou o quanto eu valho a pena, ou qualquer um dos porcaria Salvador O Profeta Diário continua indo em aproximadamente. Ele pergunta sobre mim; sobre minha infância, o que gosto e não gosto, como eu me senti durante a guerra. Ele só quer saber de mim... -Ele parou e corou quando percebeu que ele estava tagarelando sobre. -Um...

-Não há necessidade de ser constrangido, Harry. -disse Dumbledore. -Lucius faz você feliz, eu estou feliz.

-Ele é incrível... -disse Harry. -Realmente incrível.

-Isso é bom. -disse Dumbledore. -Agora, me diga mais sobre o que o chocolate trouxa você me deu no tempo; Pontapé Kats?

Harry riu. - _Kit_  Kats. Posso obter Remus para comprar alguns próxima vez ele está em Londres trouxa.

-Fabuloso. -Dumbledore sorriu e Harry balançou a cabeça.

{} OOo

Severus estava sozinho na sala de estar quando Lucius voltou do banheiro e o loiro olhou em volta para Harry. Não o ver nas imediações, veela Lucius entrou em pânico.

-Onde está o Harry? -Lucius exigiu.

-Acalme-se. -disse Severus com um rolo de olho. -Ele está no estudo com Albus.

-Ah. -disse Lucius, tentando acalmar seu coração acelerado.

-Você já está ferido. -disse Severus.

Lucius se sentou na cadeira braço e disse: -Você pode me culpar? Harry... -Ele suspirou.

-Harry é o que? -Severus questionada.

-Bonito. -disse Lucius. -Inteligente, corajoso, incrível. Ele... ele é tudo o que eu não sou.

Severus levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando para Lucius sobre sua taça de vinho. -Você também é um homem inteligente.

-Não gosto de Harry. - disse Lucius. -Ele é o Salvador do mundo bruxo, Severus. Ele é bom, amável, engraçado, amoroso. Eu sou um ex-Comensal da Morte, alguém que não conseguia sequer manter sua família unida. O que posso oferecer a ele?

-Amor. -disse Severus. -Proteção, compreensão. Você não quer que ele por dinheiro ou fama, você tem bastante disso.

-Mas eu não sou bom o suficiente para ele.

Severus revirou os olhos. -Lucius, você foi feito para ser sua outra metade. Você não pode ser mais perfeito para ele. Além disso, o pirralho parece feliz. -Lucius fez uma careta e Severus gemeu. - Ótimo, você vai ser ainda mais difícil estar ao redor.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Lucius, você é um idiota. -disse Severus muito-matéria com naturalidade. -Você é um esnobe, muito difícil de agradar, e você sempre quer ter o seu próprio caminho. Sim, somos amigos, mas você é um filho da puta. - Ele sorriu. - E agora eu tenho que aturar você carrancudo e rosnando para mim cada vez que eu brinco com o seu pequeno companheiro.

Lucius bufou e cruzou os braços, inclinando-se para trás. Depois de um minuto, ele disse. -Eu nem sempre tem que ter o meu próprio caminho.

Severus riu alto e Lucius olhou para ele. Harry e Albus reentrou na sala de estar para ver Severus rindo e Lucius carrancudo.

-O que aconteceu? -Harry perguntou.

-Ele está me provocando. -Lucius fez beicinho.

Harry sorriu. Ele nunca pensou que ele iria começar a ver Lucius Malfoy fazendo beicinho, ou agir amoroso e preocupado e tão... adorável. Ele atravessou a sala e se sentou-se no colo de Lucius. Ele passou os braços ao redor do loiro e lhe deu um beijo suave.

-Ignore o morcego, ele é apenas chateado que você é tão lindo.

Lucius corou e Severus tentou abafar suas risadas com uma tosse.

Dumbledore sorriu. -Lucius, não era algo que eu queria te perguntar antes de eu sair.

Lucius mudou Harry para que ele pudesse olhar para o Diretor, o adolescente permanecer onde estava. -Sim?

-Eu estava pensando se você poderia se tornar o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. -disse Dumbledore.

Boca de Lucius se abriu e até mesmo Harry olhou. Severus apenas bebeu um gole de vinho, olhando ao redor da sala. -O Quê? -Lucius perguntou finalmente.

-Eu não posso encontrar alguém para assumir o cargo. -disse Dumbledore. -Eu disse a todos que ele não é mais amaldiçoado, a maldição morreu com Voldemort. Perguntei Remus Lupin, mas ele quer trabalhar no ministério e ajudar a trazer sobre os direitos do homem-lobo. Perguntei Sirius Black também e ele riu na minha cara. -Harry sorriu para isso. -Ele quer apenas relaxar e não ser olhado pelos alunos. Assim, Lucius, agora eu te perguntar.

Lucius olhou para ele. -Você não pode estar falando sério.

Dumbledore levantou uma sobrancelha cinza. -Por que eu iria brincar com isso?

-Eu sou um Comensal da Morte. - disse Lucius.

-Ex-Comensal da Morte. -Harry e Severus corrigido.

-Ninguém vai confiar em mim em torno de seus filhos. -Lucius continuou. -Você vai ter mais holwers em seguida, quando os pais descobriram Lupin era um lobisomem. Ninguém vai confiar em mim para ensinar as Artes das Trevas.

-Não é como se você estará ensinando-lhes algo muito escuro. -disse Severus. -Honestamente, Lucius, esta é uma boa oportunidade para você.

-Como? -seu amigo perguntou.

-Quem mais vai contratá-lo? -Severus disse. - Eu confio em você, assim como Harry e Albus, mas muitas pessoas não o farão. Como você disse, as pessoas vão ser cético que você mudou, que desertou, mesmo que você não lutou na Batalha de Hogwarts. Você não vai encontrar muitas oportunidades de trabalho lá fora. Eu sei que você tem dinheiro, mas você vai ficar louco sentado aqui o dia todo.

Lucius olhou para baixo, pensando nas palavras de Severus. Ele odiava quando o outro Slytherin estava certo. - Posso pensar nisso? - ele finalmente disse.

-É claro. -Dumbledore assentiu. - Eu preciso saber em uma semana, a escola começa em breve.

Lucius assentiu e Dumbledore e Severus estava. - Você sabe onde me encontrar. - disse Severus antes de dizer adeus a Harry e sair.

-Eu acho que você deve assumir o cargo. -disse Harry.

-Sério? -Lucius disse.

Harry acenou com a cabeça. - Severus é certo; eu duvido que você quer apenas sentar em torno de todo o dia.

\- Eu gosto de ter algo para fazer. -Lucius admitiu.

-Eu pediria para vê-lo todos os dias, se você fosse meu professor. -Harry sorriu.

Lucius riu. -Você só quer beijar um professor.

-Você me pegou. -Harry disse e apertou os lábios para Lucius.

Lucius cantarolava e sorriu quando eles se separaram. -Posso pensar nisso?

-É claro. -disse Harry. -Eu acho que você vai ser um bom professor.

-Você está agindo como se eu já aceitei o trabalho.

Harry sorriu. -Eu sei de tudo.

Lucius riu e fez cócegas Harry. O adolescente gritou e pulou para seus pés.

-DESGRAÇADO! -ele gritou quando Lucius o encurralou no estudo. Ele caiu na gargalhada quando Lucius tinha que tomar outro banho frio. Mas realmente foi culpa de Harry; do Gryffindor não deve lamentar tanto quando se agradado.

{} OOo

Eles tinham outra visita naquele dia, Lucius olhando para cima de seu livro para ver Hermione Granger abraçando sua companheira. Ele olhou para ela e a jovem bruxa se escondeu atrás de Harry.

-Lucius, acalme-se. - disse Harry, Hermione levando para a sala de estar. Ele sentou-se ao lado do loiro, que cheirou o ar. Ele podia sentir o cheiro Hermione em Harry, encobrindo delicioso aroma de Harry. Ele puxou o adolescente em direção a ele e beijou-o rapidamente, não tirar os olhos de Hermione.

-Então... -disse Hermione, tentando não pensar sobre o quão estranho foi ver Lucius Malfoy beijar seu melhor amigo. -Erm, como você está?

-Tudo bem. -Harry sorriu. -Conhecendo minha companheira, a provocá-lo.

Lucius revirou os olhos e voltou para o seu livro.

-E como você está, o Sr. Malfoy? -Perguntou Hermione.

Lucius piscou e olhou para ela. Hermione era uma bruxa bonita, o cabelo dela, finalmente, ter sido domada, e ela tinha olhos brilhantes e inteligentes. Ele sabia como ela era inteligente, depois de passar anos ouvindo Draco tagarelar sobre e sobre o quanto de uma sabe-tudo ela era.

-Eu estou muito bem. -Harry cutucou e Lucius disse. -O quê?

-Seja agradável. -disse Harry.

Lucius levantou uma sobrancelha. -O Quê? Eu não tentei atacá-la ou dizendo que isso não depreciativo. -Harry fez uma careta. -Não que eu faria. -disse Lucius rapidamente.

-Direto Porra, você não vai. - disse Harry. - Eu sei que você foi criado a pensar nascidos trouxas eram fracos, mas eu não vou deixar você tirando sarro da minha melhor amiga. Hermione nos aceitou, ela salvou a minha vida inúmera vezes, e ela vai estar na minha vida para sempre, entendeu?

Lucius assentiu rapidamente. -Claro.

-Bom. -Harry disse e se inclinou para trás, cruzando os braços.

Ambos Harry e Lucius saltou quando Hermione riu. Eles olharam para a bruxa adolescente, que cobriu a boca e disse: -Eu sinto muito.

-O que é tão engraçado? -Harry questionou.

Hermione sorriu. -Vocês dois são tão bonitos juntos. -Lucius levantou uma sobrancelha. -Sr Malfoy, o direito de Harry; Apoio este, mesmo que você tenha sido inferior a agradável para mim ao longo dos anos. Foi no passado e todos nós cometemos erros. Eu estou disposto a trabalhar passado, se você é.

Lucius olhou para ela. Ela estava falando sério? Ela estava realmente disposta a ignorar o fato de que ele a chamou de sangue-ruim tinha pensado que ela estava abaixo dele, tinha pensado que ela era nada além de escória? Foi o Gryffindor realmente que perdoar?

-Ela é. -Harry disse, depois de ter seguido linha de pensamento de Lucius. -Hermione é o melhor.

Lucius pigarreou antes de olhar para Hermione. -Vocês significam muito para Harry, que é o meu mundo agora. - disse ele lentamente. - Admito que eu cometi alguns erros no passado, que eu julguei você, baseado em seu sangue e não quem você era. Ele vai me levar tempo para empurrar preconceitos antigos de lado e aceitar você por quem você é. Mas... estou disposto a te conhecer e ser civil, para Harry.

Hermione sorriu. -Estou muito bem, Sr. Malfoy.

-Por favor, me chame de Lucius. - disse o loiro.

-Chame me Hermione. - disse a bruxa e olhou para a amiga. -Então, você deixou uma certa confusão quando desapareceu no outro dia.

Harry gemeu. -O que aconteceu?

-Srs Weasley e Ginny continuou indo e sobre MR-erm, Lucius. - disse Hermione. - Eu tentei acalmá-los e assim o fez Bill e Fleur.

-Bill e Fleur? -Harry perguntou.

As bochechas de Hermione virou-de-rosa e ela disse: -Não fique louco.

-Hermione...

-Eles sabem.

-Hermione!

-Eu não lhes disse. -Hermione insistiu. -Fleur sabe que você está ligado a um veela, ela viu a Marca. - Harry chegou até a tocar o hematoma escuro como Hermione continuou. - Ela sabe que a única família na Grã-Bretanha ter veela sangue é dos Malfoy. Você ficou chateado quando Ginny e Molly má boca de Lucius. Fleur descobriu e disse Bill.

Harry gemeu e caiu para trás. Lucius estendeu a mão para enfiar os dedos pelo cabelo da adolescente, sabendo que iria acalmá-lo. Harry sorriu fracamente para seu companheiro.

-Eles disseram que não vai contar a ninguém, que a decisão é sua. -disse Hermione. -Sinto muito, Harry.

-Tudo bem, não é culpa sua. -disse Harry. -Eu só não estou ansioso para as ampliações quando eu lhes digo tudo. Eu não vou deixá-los dizer coisas ruins sobre Lucius.

Hermione sorriu e Lucius sorriu.

-Eu não tenho vergonha. -Harry disse rapidamente para Lucius. -Eu nunca vou ter vergonha de você, Lucius. Eu só sei que eles vão gritar.

-Eu sei. - disse Lucius rapidamente, chegando a bochecha de Harry. Ele acariciou a pele lisa do adolescente com o polegar. -Mas sua família provavelmente irá agir como Ronald, sim?

Harry suspirou novamente e os olhos de Hermione caíram. -Ele está sendo um idiota. - disse ela. Harry e Lucius olhou para ela. - Eu vou ficar na Toca enquanto os meus pais se recuperarem em St Mungo. - explicou ela. -E Rony em uma estopa direita. Ele continua resmungando sobre Slytherin e loiros sob sua respiração. Não se preocupe, ele não contou nada a outros Weasleys, mas ele não está muito satisfeito, especialmente depois de quase explodiu na cozinha.

-Por que ele não pode simplesmente aceitar isso? -Harry perguntou, curvar-se no sofá. - Lucius é a minha escolha, eu quero estar com ele. Ron do suposto ser o meu companheiro.

-Ele vai vir. - disse Hermione, tentando acalmar a amiga. -Ele é apenas um pouco de um cabeça-quente, você sabe disso, e ele me disse que ele está tentando a aceitá-la.

Harry iluminada a isso.

-Ele vai puxar a cabeça para fora e perceber que você está feliz. - Hermione parou e mordeu o lábio. -Você está certo?

-É claro que eu sou. -Harry disse e corou. -Lucius me faz feliz.

Lucius sorriu e passou um braço em torno da adolescente. Bochechas de Harry escureceu quando Lucius beijou.

-Bom, vocês dois são demasiado bonitos. -Hermione sorriu.

-Harry certamente é. -disse Lucius.

Hermione achou estranho ali sentado, conversando com Harry e Lucius sobre várias coisas. Lucius foi educado e perguntou sobre seus estudos, o que ela queria fazer quando ela saiu da escola. Ele também perguntou sobre sua vida; seus pais, o que sendo uma trouxa era assim, como sua família sentia por ela ser uma bruxa. Foi muito estranho, este agradável Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione teve diversão embora. Lucius era encantador, espirituoso, inteligente, e deu suas dicas sobre casas direitos duende que ela não tinha sequer pensado. Ficou claro que o Lucius Malfoy o público em geral não sabia era o homem real. Embora Lucius ainda estava orgulhoso, comandando, e astúcia, ele também era doce, charmoso e agradável. Ele relaxou em torno de Harry, ele baixou a guarda, e isso fez Hermione sorriso.

Lucius não conseguia parar de tocar sua companheira. Toda vez que Harry se mexeu no sofá, Lucius iria mover também. Seu braço ou seria vento em torno da cintura de Harry ou escovar sua coxa. Ele levou a olhar para Harry quando o Gryffindor falou e sorriu quando Harry olhou para ele. Ele parecia estar no amor com o cabelo de Harry e estava constantemente a tocá-lo, escovar os bloqueios confusas de seus olhos.

Harry estava passando para Lucius, tornando-o a relaxar e agir mais... Humano. Lucius também havia afetado Harry. O adolescente estava mais aberto, sorrindo e rindo. Depois da guerra, ele tinha sido uma bagunça; culpando-se pela morte de Charlie e Percy Weasley, Ninfadora Tonks e tantos outros estudantes, membros da Ordem, e um casal de professores. Ele tinha estado distante, quieto, mal tinha sorriu mesmo em torno de Draco, a quem ele tinha crescido muito perto.

O rapaz sentado no sofá em frente a Hermione era completamente diferente. Ele sorriu e riu, brincou e brincou, e ele sorriu para Lucius como o Slytherin era o sol, a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Hermione a Harry supôs que ele era. Lucius era o mundo de Harry agora, a coisa mais importante para ele (e Draco também, é claro). Hermione estava apenas contente que Lucius fez Harry feliz. Finalmente,  _finalmente_ , sua melhor amiga teria a família que ele merecia.

Logo Hermione tinha que ir, Ron já havia atirado um chilique quando ela lhe disse que ela estava visitando Harry. Lucius acenou para ela e disse-lhe para visitar em qualquer época. Harry teve que caminhar Hermione para o escritório de Dumbledore, a bruxa ter usado seu flu chegar a Hogwarts. Dumbledore disse que iria mudar as alas para que ela pudesse floo direito em quartos de Harry e Lucius.

Quando Harry voltou Lucius passou os braços ao redor da cintura do adolescente e Harry beijou.

-O que foi isso? -Lucius perguntou um pouco sem fôlego quando eles se separaram.

-Para ser bom para Hermione. -disse Harry.

-Ela é uma mulher encantadora jovem. -disse Lucius honestamente.

-Eu sei que deve ser difícil para você. -Harry disse. -Ser bom para ela.

Lucius suspirou. -Harry, minhas crenças vêm de meu pai. Ele bateu na minha cabeça que lama, nascidos trouxas, eram ruins. -disse ele. - Eu cresci pensando que puros-sangues eram melhores. Obviamente, eu estava errado.

-Não é tarde demais para mudar. -disse Harry. - Você ouviu Hermione; ela está disposta a trabalhar passado.

-Você tem amigos muito indulgente e leais. disse Lucius.

Harry deu de ombros. -Eu amo meus companheiros, Ron incluído. - Lucius fez uma careta. -O Quê?

-Eles não são seus companheiros.

-Oh. -disse Harry. -Erm, desculpe, não me chamar Ron um companheiro irritá-lo? -Quando Lucius assentiu, Harry abraçou. - Desculpe.

-Eu não quero que as pessoas recebendo a ideia errada. -disse Lucius. -Você é  _meu_  companheiro, Harry, ninguém mais.

Harry sorriu. -Nossa você é possessivo.

-Eu sou um veela e um Malfoy, o que você espera? -Perguntou Lucius.

Harry beijou novamente e caminhou para o estudo. Lucius fez bico até que o adolescente estava de volta em seu colo, se aconchegou no calor de Lucius. Ele abriu o livro e acomodou-se para ler. Lucius sorriu e deslocou-se para ficar confortável.

{} OOo

Eles estavam no meio de uma sessão de make-out, quando houve uma batida no retrato. Lucius gemeu quando Harry se afastou. -É provavelmente Severus, ele vai embora, se não responder. -disse o Slytherin.

Ele tentou arrastar Harry de volta para baixo, mas seu companheiro conseguiu ficar de pé. Harry esfregou os lábios e disse: - Quanto mais cedo eu ver quem é, mais cedo poderemos voltar a beijar.

Lucius gemeu. Ele estava deitado de costas no sofá, cabelos emaranhados em torno de seu rosto e camisa para fora da calça. Ele tinha uma protuberância em suas calças que Harry tinha sido balançando contra e Lucius amaldiçoado quem os tinha interrompido.

Ele pulou quando Harry disse. -Draco?

-Posso entrar? -Draco Malfoy perguntou e Harry acenou com a cabeça. Ele e Harry entraram na sala de estar, Lucius sentando-se rapidamente. Draco olhou de Harry para seu pai, observando os lábios vermelhos e inchados. Ele não podia ajudar, mas sorriso.

Ele foi rapidamente apagado seu rosto, porém, quando Lucius não conseguiu dizer nada.

-Erm... -disse Harry. -Beber?

-Eu estou bem. -disse Draco.

Houve um silêncio mais estranho, Lucius olhando para seu filho, Draco para o chão, e Harry em tudo.

-Então... -disse Harry. -Visita social ou...?

-Social. -Draco murmurou e olhou para seu pai.

Harry olhou para Lucius até que ele teve a atenção da Slytherin. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e acenou para Draco, como se quisesse dizer: -  _Bem_?

Lucius levantou uma sobrancelha. -  _Bem, o que?_

- _Fale com o seu filho._

-  _O que eu devo dizer?_

-  _Que tal, 'eu te amo'?_

Lucius zombou e Harry fez uma careta. - O que você está fazendo? -Perguntou Draco.

-Hum, apenas falando. - disse Harry e coçou a mão pelo cabelo.

-Sem dizer nada? - o herdeiro Malfoy disse com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Hum ... eu acho. -Harry disse e corou. -Não sabia que podia fazer isso.

-É parte do vínculo. - disse Lucius suavemente. - Quando nós vínculo completamente nós vamos ser capazes de ter conversas inteiras sem pronunciar uma palavra.

Harry sorriu. - Tão incrível. - Lucius sorriu com indulgência antes de olhar para o seu filho.

-Draco...

-Sinto muito. - Draco se intrometeu. Lucius olhou para ele. - Eu não tinha certeza se você iria querer me visitar. -Draco continuou. -Quero dizer, você tem agora e Harry... e você vai acabar se casar e ter filhos...

-Uau, nós apenas ficamos juntos, vamos deixar o casamento até depois que eu terminar a escola. - disse Harry.

-Draco, o que faria você pensar que eu não gostaria que você? - Lucius disse, ignorando seu companheiro.

-Você me teve com alguém que não era o seu companheiro. - disse Draco suavemente. -Eu apenas pensei talvez…

-O que, uma coisa estúpida fez para pensar. -Lucius repreendeu e se levantou. -Draco, você é meu filho, meu primogênito, meu herdeiro. Eu te amo, não importa quem é a sua mãe. Eu sempre vou te amar.

Draco parecia um, garotinho assustado perdido, e Harry não podia deixar de pensar que ele era adorável. -Sério? -Perguntou Draco.

-Claro.

-Então você não está indo para escolher Harry em cima de mim? -Perguntou Draco.

Lucius atravessou a sala e puxou o filho para um abraço. Parecia natural para Harry e ele se lembrou Draco dizendo que seu pai sempre foi carinhoso; Lucius era só já frio em público. Ele era carinhoso com as pessoas em quem confiava.

Harry lembrou-se de que a cada dia.

Lucius puxou Draco perto e passou a mão pelo cabelo. -Kit parva. - ele intuído. -Você sabe que eu te amo.

Draco enterrado seu rosto no peito de seu pai. Apesar de alto, Draco ainda estava a poucos centímetros mais curto, em seguida, seu pai e Lucius apoiou o queixo na cabeça do Malfoy mais jovem.

-Como você se sente sobre isso, Draco? -Perguntou Lucius. Seu filho se inclinou para trás para olhar para ele. -Como você se sente sobre Harry sendo meu companheiro?

Draco suspirou e Harry se dirigiu para o quarto, mas Lucius o parou.

-Não, Harry, você é meu companheiro; Opinião de Draco irá afetá-lo também.

-Você tem certeza que você quer que eu fique? -Quando Lucius assentiu, Harry disse: -Tudo bem.

Lucius olhou para Draco, que mordeu o lábio. -Fiquei chocado. -admitiu o Slytherin. - Quando Harry explicou seus sintomas para mim; eu tinha certeza que era o companheiro de um veela. Eu disse Granger e ela pesquisou e concordou comigo. Em seguida, ela pesquisou um pouco mais e percebi que eu já sabia; os Malfoy são a única família na Grã-Bretanha com sangue veela.

-No começo pensei com Granger que Harry poderia ser o meu companheiro. - disse Draco. -Mas ele ainda se sentia mal ao meu redor. Ela é um bruxo inteligente e descobriu que ele deve ter tocado seu companheiro na Batalha de Hogwarts. - Ele mordeu o lábio novamente. - Havia apenas três veelas, ou veelas parte, na batalha.

-Draco. -Harry diss. -Fleur, e você.

-Obviamente não era a bruxa. - disse Draco. -porque Harry passou alguns dias com ela durante a guerra e nunca sentiu nada por ela. E não fui eu, porque eu não estava me sentindo doente e Harry ainda se sentia horrível em torno de mim. Assim que acabou de sair de você.

-Isso não me diz como você se sente sobre isso. - disse Lucius.

Draco suspirou. - Sim, é estranho que seu companheiro é alguém que é dois meses mais novo que eu. E sim, Harry e eu nem sempre foram amigos, mas... se fez antes disso, antes de descobrimos que Harry era seu companheiro. -Ele olhou para seu pai com cuidado. - Você esperou tanto tempo para o seu companheiro, pai, eu não quero ficar no seu caminho. Harry é perfeito para você, foi feito para você, e eu só quero que você seja feliz. E você?

-Muito. - disse Lucius com sinceridade.

-E você? -Draco perguntou Harry.

O outro adolescente assentiu. -Eu me preocupo com o seu pai, Draco, e ele me faz feliz. Quero uma família com ele.

Draco sorriu. -E eu?

-É claro. - disse Harry e Lucius em uníssono.

Draco riu. - Bem, então, quem sou eu para ficar no seu caminho? Se você está feliz, então eu aceito. - Draco sorriu para o pai. - Além disso, Harry é mais provável que me deixar ir embora com as coisas.

-Não conte com isso. - disse Harry.

Draco sorriu. -Eu vou tirar você com meu charme Malfoy.

Harry riu enquanto Lucius chamou seu filho de volta. -Obrigado, Draco. -ele murmurou. -Sua bênção significa o mundo para mim.

-Estou feliz que você finalmente encontrou. - disse Draco.

Harry não podia ajudar, mas arrulhar na cena do crime. E foi realmente adorável; Lucius e Draco abraçando, Lucius sendo todo sexy e quente e Draco adorável e bonito. Lucius e Draco olharam para Harry, que estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

-Você fez exatamente... arrulhar? -Perguntou Lucius.

Harry ficou vermelho, percebendo que ele estava olhando para os dois por uns bons cinco minutos. -N-Não. -ele mentiu.

Draco sorriu. -Fez também.

-Não. -Harry resmungou.

-Estamos bonitos? -Lucius perguntou com um sorriso.

Harry corou e Lucius e Draco riu. -Cale-se! -Harry gritou e invadiu o estudo. Ele bateu a porta, Lucius e Draco ainda rindo. -Sangue Malfoy, a Gryffindor fumada.

{} OOo

Lucius e Draco conseguiram falar com Harry para fora do estudo e almoçaram juntos. Em vez de se sentar à mesa, fizeram-se confortável na sala de estar.

Lucius e Draco pegaram uns aos outros; Lucius falando sobre o encontro de Hermione, como se sentia sobre Harry, e oferta de Dumbledore.

Draco foi se hospedar no Blaise Zabini, praticamente se esconder dos repórteres que queriam entrevistá-lo sobre seu pai. Ele estava em contato com Narcisa, trocando cartas semanalmente. Ela estava em algum lugar na França, encontrando-se a vida baixa e apenas viver.

-Estou feliz que ela está feliz. - disse Lucius. - Ela merece.

-Você está muito feliz também. -Draco sorriu.

Harry e Lucius foram aconchegados juntos, Lucius bebericando uma taça de vinho e Harry mastigando cookies. O adolescente foi enrolado em Lucius, o braço direito do Slytherin cingido.

Harry corou e Lucius disse. -Nós não estávamos confortáveis no começo, mas estamos melhorando. Estou feliz.

-Eu também. -Harry sorriu.

-Só não faça para fora na frente de mim. - disse Draco.

Harry riu e Lucius disse. -Nós vamos fazer o que queremos, onde queremos.

-Yuck. -Draco colocou a língua para fora. -Por favor, não me cicatrize para a vida.

Harry se inclinou e bicou Lucius nos lábios. -Pare de provocá-lo.

Lucius revirou os olhos, mas puxou Harry para mais perto. Draco sorriu com a visão. Ele nunca tinha visto seu pai tão feliz, nem mesmo com Narcisa. Ele estava feliz, seguro, e olhou para Harry como se ele fosse o mundo. Harry estava sempre sorrindo de volta e ter certeza que eles tiveram contato físico.

Como Hermione, Draco pensou que já era hora. Lucius havia esperado anos, décadas, para sua companheira, e Harry tinha passado por tanta coisa em sua curta vida. Ambos mereciam paz e amor e uma família. Draco estava feliz de fazer parte disso. Ele estava preocupado que Lucius iria jogá-lo para Harry e eles têm seus próprios filhos, esquecendo-se sobre ele.

Mas as palavras de Lucius, e Harry também, acalmou o herdeiro Malfoy para baixo. Seu pai não iria deixá-lo, Harry também. Eles eram uma família, uma adequada, e isso fez Draco sorrir.

-Posso ficar aqui uma semana antes do início da escola? - Draco perguntou de repente. Harry e Lucius estavam se beijando e se partiu para olhar para ele. - Eu sei que você provavelmente quer um tempo sozinho, mas... Eu só quero passar algum tempo com você, tanto antes do início da escola.

Ele parecia uma criança novamente e Harry ficou de pé. -Claro, Draco! -ele disse e puxou o Slytherin para um abraço. - Vamos juntar-se sobre o seu pai e provocá-lo.

-Desculpe? -Lucius disse.

Harry sorriu para ele, um braço jogado em torno de Draco. Ele notou que Lucius não parecia importar-se quando ele tocou Draco. - Você foi obter o seu próprio caminho muito longo, o Sr. Malfoy. É hora de você foram levados para baixo uma cavilha ou dois.

Lucius fez uma careta. - Então vocês dois estão indo para conspirar contra mim?

Harry e Draco assentiram.

-Mate-me agora. -Lucius gemeu.

Harry riu.

{} OOo

Depois de prometer que ele estava comendo saudável, não sendo escolhido sobre, feliz, e com excelente saúde, Draco deixou. Harry tinha muita pressa sobre ele como uma mãe, certificando-se de Draco tinha dinheiro e comida e foi embrulhado antes de sair. Lucius apenas sorriu e viu seu filho revirar os olhos e insistir que ele estava bem. Mas Draco estava sorrindo o tempo todo, apreciando a atenção.

Harry sentou-se no sofá e envolveu-se em torno de Lucius. -Draco não precisa de você para a mãe dele.

Harry corou. - Eu não sou mãe dele.

-Sim, você está. - Lucius brincou.

-Cale a boca. - Harry murmurou e enterrou seu rosto no peito de Lucius.

Lucius sorriu e passou os braços ao redor do adolescente, puxando-o para mais perto.

-Mm. -Harry murmurou, fechando os olhos e deslizando seus braços ao redor da cintura de Lucius. -Locais Preferidos sempre. - ele murmurou.

Lucius riu e passou a mão pelo cabelo da Gryffindor. -Está se tornando o meu favorito também. -disse ele.

-Bom. -Harry bocejou.

-Cansado? -Lucius perguntou e seu companheiro assentiu. Tinha sido um longo dia, o que com Severus e Albus visitando, em seguida, Hermione, e depois Draco.

De repente, Harry se viu sendo levantado e engasgou, jogando os braços em volta do pescoço de Lucius como ele foi levado para o quarto.

-Lucius! -ele gritou.

-Sim? -Perguntou Lucius.

-Ponha-me para baixo! -Harry exigiu.

-Não, eu não acho que eu vou.

-Lucius! -Harry gritou. -Droga, pare de me transportar em torno disso!

Ele gritou de novo quando ele foi jogado em cima da cama e olhou para Lucius quando ele tinha parado saltando.

-O Quê? Eu pensei que você queria ser colocado para baixo. -Lucius brincou.

A carranca de Harry foi apagada e Lucius subiu em cima dele, pressionando seus corpos juntos. Harry gemeu e enfiou os dedos pelos cabelos de Lucius, puxando-o para baixo para que eles pudessem se beijar.

-Eu acredito que Draco nos interrompido mais cedo. -Lucius respirou, pressionando beijos suaves ao queixo de Harry.

Harry gemeu e puxou para mais perto, os braços em volta do pescoço de Lucius. Ele nunca cansa dos lábios de Lucius, a respiração, a maneira como seu corpo pressionado contra o próprio Harry. Lucius foi o melhor beijo Harry tinha já conheci e ele nunca, nunca quis parar. Beijar Lucius era tão viciante; foi delicioso e fez o seu coração inchar, sua cabeça se sentir confusa, e sua virilha se sentir aquecida.

Eventualmente Lucius tinha que puxar para trás e se afastar, respirando pesadamente para acalmar sua virilha doendo. Harry olhou para a copa acima de sua cama, tentando se recompor.

-Por que você parou? - Harry perguntou, pensando de volta ao tempo muito bom, ele e Lucius tinha antes Harry foi para os Weasleys.

-Se eu não eu ir longe demais. -disse Lucius. -Eu não consigo me controlar todo o tempo, Harry.

-Desculpe. -disse Harry.

-Não é culpa sua o meu corpo não vai me ouvir. -disse Lucius.

-Meu corpo não vai ouvir qualquer um. -disse Harry.

-Você é um adolescente. - Lucius apontou. -Você tem uma desculpa.

Harry sorriu e cutucou Lucius com o pé. - Então, qual é  _a sua_  desculpa, Sr. Malfoy?

-Cale-se.

Harry riu.


	9. Tempo em família

Depois de muita repreendendo de Harry e Draco, Lucius aceitou a posição DCAT. Harry estava muito feliz de ter seu companheiro de ensinar seu assunto favorito. Draco se perguntou se talvez este ano ele pudesse vencer Harry Potter em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

A forma como Lucius olhou para Harry disse a ele que ainda era apenas um sonho.

Foi um pouco difícil para Lucius e Harry para se acostumar a ter em torno de Draco. O herdeiro Malfoy tinha aparecido dois domingos antes de Hogwarts começou a encontrar seu pai e Harry preso em um abraço apaixonado no sofá. Felizmente, eles tinham suas roupas, mas Draco ainda podia sentir a sua paixão.

Foi à primeira de muitas e muitas vezes que Draco teria medo por seu pai e... O que Harry estava. Draco tinha sido colocada no quarto de hóspedes duas portas do quarto de Harry e Lucius. Felizmente isso significava que ele não podia ouvir todos os ruídos que fizeram quando foi para uma e três horas de duração distinguir sessão antes de dormir.

Draco aprendeu a bater na porta do gabinete antes de entrar. Ela realmente tinha olhado como Lucius estava indo para tirar seu companheiro e tem o seu caminho bem ali na mesa.

Ele aprendeu a ouvir com atenção antes de entrar na sala de estar. Se ele ouviu falar, Harry e Lucius estavam sentados perto. Se ele ouviu gemidos, eles estavam tocando um ao outro de forma inadequada. Se ele não ouviu nada que eles eram ou desmaiados juntos abraçando ou não no quarto.

A pior parte foi comer. Draco costumava amar comida. Ele amava torrada e ovos mexidos no café da manhã (não na Mansão Malfoy, Lucius se recusaram a tê-los em qualquer lugar perto dele), sanduíches de salada para o almoço (Draco amava picles também), e frango ou carne roat para jantar com legumes cozidos, molho... Sim, Draco adorava comida.

Ele não amava mais. Seu pai e Harry foram... Bonito / nojento. O pequeno-almoço era geralmente torradas, waffles, iogurte ou cereal. Tentando comer enquanto seu pai estava olhando para seu companheiro, que conseguiu a pingar mel e leite para baixo do queixo, era impossível. Especialmente quando disse pai se inclinou para lamber.

O almoço foi mais fácil, Harry geralmente come sanduíches ou batatas fritas. Isso não impediu Lucius de olhar para a Gryffindor quando ele lambeu os dedos limpos.

Draco poderia lidar com o jantar. Eles comeram na sala de estar apenas conversando ou lendo, Harry se aconchegou no lado de Lucius, Draco, quer no chão sorrindo para eles ou na poltrona revirando os olhos. No jantar Lucius e Harry conseguiu se controlar e só tocar sete ou oito vezes a cada cinco minutos.

Não era que Draco odiava como afetuoso eles eram, na verdade ele gostava que eles tivessem crescido tão confortáveis com o outro em apenas algumas semanas. Ele também pode  _sentir_  o quanto eles se preocupavam um com o outro, e sobre ele.

Enquanto eles não foram colados completamente, veela de Draco ainda não tinha reconhecido Harry completamente como seu outro pai. Seu veela sabia que Harry era, confiava nele, e queria sua atenção, mas o vínculo não foi completo.

Draco podia apenas sentir as emoções de seu pai e de Harry, como elásticos muito finos em volta do seu coração. Foi só quando eles foram muito emocionais que ele sentiu alguma coisa corretamente.

Infelizmente isso era geralmente quando eles estavam esfregando uns contra os outros.

Maternidade de Harry não começou lentamente. Ele iria acordar Draco, geralmente levando cobertor do loiro quando ele se recusou a sair de debaixo dela, antes de fazer o sentar-se à mesa. O que se seguiu foi de cinco minutos de Harry perguntando o que Draco queria para o café da manhã, ele estava certo de que era o que ele queria, não, o chocolate não foi pequeno-almoço, Draco não poderia ter sorvete no café da manhã, Draco teve de comer o que Harry colocou o seu prato.

Harry parecia pensar que Draco era de três pessoas. Enquanto comia tanto quanto qualquer rapaz de dezoito anos de idade, Harry parecia querer lhe pesar mais quarenta quilos. Se eles tinham panquecas, Harry iria escorregar oito ou nove fatias no prato de Draco. Torrada foi geralmente sete fatias, cereal duas taças, e ovos mexidos (quando Lucius dormia) foi um enorme prato com bacon em cubos, tomate, cogumelos e pimentas. Ele tentou dissuadir Draco de beber café, porque era ruim para ele (mesmo que Harry bebeu três xícaras por manhã) e empurrou suco, leite ou suco de abóbora em cima dele.

Durante café da manhã, Harry iria perguntar sobre o dia de Draco; onde ele estava indo, o que ele estava fazendo, ele tinha feito sua lição de casa, ele tinha um casaco, ele foi dormir o suficiente, ele fez fantasia ninguém...

Em e sobre ele foi, Harry era como uma nova, mãe superprotetor. De alguma forma ele não era chato; Draco adorava. Ele adorava que Harry se preocupava onde ele foi o que ele fez, e queria que ele fosse feliz e saudável. Lucius iria apenas assistir com um sorriso no rosto, como se estivesse tendo o momento de sua vida.

E ele era realmente. Seu companheiro e kit estavam se dando bem, era feliz e saudável... Lucius era o homem mais sortudo do mundo.

Até Draco reclamou sobre seu beijo.

E Harry gritou que Draco deve ser aterrado para roubar sua camisa favorita.

E então Harry e Draco exigiria que Lucius consertasse tudo e quem ele escolheu, o outro ficaria zangado / choroso / beicinho / irritado.

Então Lucius apenas escondeu.

{} oOo

-Harry, nós devemos ir jogar Quadribol.

-Sim!

-Não. -disse Lucius.

-Por que não? -Harry exigiu.

-Perigoso demais.

Harry zombou. - É  _não. -_ Quando Lucius levantou uma sobrancelha, Harry disse. -Ok, sim, é perigoso. Mas assim é mágica, e andando na rua, e tudo realmente. Eu poderia cair e quebrar o pescoço no chuveiro.

Lucius deixou o garfo cair e olhou para Harry. - Você nunca dizer isso de novo ou eu vou segui-lo para o banheiro todos os dias.

Harry sorriu. - Realmente?

Draco gemeu e disse: - Por favor, pare.

Com um sorriso, Harry virou-se para Draco. - Vamos descer as dez, sim? Nós podemos embalar um almoço e voar ao redor; jogar candidato a candidato, caçador-a-caçador.

-Pai pode ser goleiro. -disse Draco.

-Absolutamente não. -Lucius balançou a cabeça. Ele voltou a ler  _O Pasquim_  Cola tinha entregado dez minutos mais cedo e mexendo seu café. Como Harry, e agora Draco, Lucius se recusou a ler  _O Profeta_ Diário. Eles haviam escrito muitas mentiras sobre seu companheiro e ele não conseguia olhar para o papel sem querer destruí-la.

-Ah, vamos lá, pai. -Draco lamentou. - Você era goleiro na escola.

Harry olhou para sua companheira. - Você era?

Lucius assentiu. - No meu segundo ano o goleiro Slytherin foi atingido por um balaço; quebrou a espinha. -Harry parecia horrorizado. - Eles fixam ele, é claro, mas ele não poderia jogar Quadribol por três anos. Ele já estava em seu quinto ano, então eles tinham que encontrar um goleiro substituto. Professor Slughorn me sugeriu ao capitão, eu tentei, eu estava na equipe até que eu terminei a escola.

-Você era bom? -Harry perguntou.

Com uma sobrancelha levantada, Lucius considerado seu companheiro sobre sua revista. - É claro. -disse ele com aquela voz Malfoy superior.

Harry riu. - Bem, se você vem você pode ser o nosso goleiro.

-Não.

-Por que não? -Harry lamentou.

-Eu não jogo Quadribol mais, eu vejo. -disse Lucius. - Estou velho demais para ir voando ao redor em uma vassoura.

-Não é você é muito oportuno. -Harry disse os olhos varrendo a Slytherin. Draco gemeu, mas Harry ignorou. - Por favor, Lucius? -Ele piscou seus cílios, empurrou o lábio inferior para fora, e cutucou seu brinde. - Eu amo quadribol, o mesmo acontece Kit... Por que você não quer se juntar a nós?

Lucius durou toda de dez segundos. Ele largou  _O_ Pasquim, se inclinou sobre a mesa, e puxou Harry pelos cabelos. O adolescente engasgou enquanto sua boca foi saqueada, o desembarque cotovelo em seu prato como Lucius sugado em sua língua. Tudo que Harry podia fazer era segurar sua preciosa vida e lembrar como respirar.

Quando se separaram, Draco estava balançando a cabeça e Lucius rosnou: Dane-se.

-Então você vai fazer isso? -Harry disse os olhos cor de esmeralda brilhante.

-Sim. -Lucius fez uma careta e caiu para trás para se sentar. - Mas eu não vou ser feliz com isso.

-Não importa, contanto que você está lá. -Harry sorriu e pegou um pedaço de pão fresco. - Obrigado amor.

Lucius bufou e Draco riu.

{} oOo

Harry levou sua Firebolt, Draco sua Nimbus 2001 e um de reserva para Lucius, e Lucius a cesta com seu almoço. Draco exigiu saber onde Harry tem a Firebolt de apenas tê-lo visto durante as suas partidas de Quadribol.

-Meu padrinho comprou para mim. -Harry explicou. - Ele disse que era sua culpa minha Nimbus foi destruída; ele estava assistindo-me jogar, eu pensei que ele era o Grimm, e eu não vi os Dementadores no tempo então... Sim.

Ele então teve que explicar por que ele pensou que Sirius era o Grimm, porque Sirius foi vê-lo jogar, e apenas como diabos um fugitivo havia comprado um cabo de vassoura mil galeões.

No momento em que Harry foi feito que tivesse chegado ao Estádio de Quadribol. Madame Hooch estava ali, apontando a varinha para vários lugares e banners para corrigi-los a tempo para o ano letivo.

-Srs. Malfoy, Potter. -ela balançou a cabeça. Tal como o resto da equipe, Madame Hooch tinha sido dito sobre Harry e ligação de Lucius. A única maneira que deseja aceitar Lucius para o corpo docente era saber sem dúvida que ele era um homem mudado.

-Madame Hooch. -Lucius cumprimentou a mulher. - Está tudo bem se esses dois jogar Quadribol um com um?

-Nem um pouco. -disse Hooch. - Contanto que eles não destruírem qualquer coisa... -Ela não disse que ela faria qualquer coisa ruim, mas a ameaça estava lá. Ambos Harry e Draco prometeu não destruir nada.

Harry e Draco estavam indos para jogar candidato a candidato a primeiro para Lucius espalhar o cobertor que ele trouxe e sentou-se com um livro. Harry montou em seu Firebolt como Draco lançou o pomo Madame Hooch lhes dera. Eles assiste-lo zip por todo o campo antes de Draco subiu na sua Nimbus 2001.

-Melhores vitórias apanhadoras. -disse Draco.

-Prepare-se para perder, então. -Harry disse e, sem esperar por Draco, decolou.

Foi glorioso estar de volta no ar e Harry sorriu quando ele voou ao redor do campo, fazendo duas voltas como Draco voou para cima e para baixo, praticando seus mergulhos e re-familiarizar-se com sua vassoura. Harry levou um minuto para se sentir confortável novamente, como um inseto naturais ele sempre se sentir em casa em uma vassoura. Draco precisava de mais prática, mas tinha talento suficiente para provar um desafio real para Harry.

Eles mergulhavam e correu, batendo um no outro enquanto procuravam o pomo. Lucius assistiu a partir do solo, esquecendo o livro como seus olhos seguiram Harry e Draco. Ele sempre foi orgulhoso de que seu filho poderia performer bem em uma vassoura. Não tão naturalmente talentoso como Harry ou seu pai, Draco sempre trabalhou duro para manter-se na equipe de Slytherin, embora Lucius tivesse comprado seu caminho.

Lucius observou com grande orgulho como seu filho enrolado em torno de Harry, deixando a maldição Gryffindor como os óculos quase tirou o nariz. Lucius não se sentia da mesma maneira assistindo Harry como ele fez Draco. Harry era tudo natural; ele era leve, rápido, agarrando sua Firebolt tão levemente que pôde e usando a vassoura como se fosse outra parte de seu corpo. Ele parecia melhor em uma vassoura, em seguida, fora de um, foi tão gracioso que Lucius sentiu o calor da piscina em sua parte inferior do corpo. Ele tentou, e falhou, para afastá-lo enquanto ele observava Harry zip entre os aros.

Foi quando Draco viu o pomo que paira sobre a parte Hufflepuff das arquibancadas. Harry estava na outra extremidade do campo e Draco arrancou em direção à bolinha dourada, olhos fixos nele enquanto seu cérebro registrou Harry acelerando em direção a ele. Com mais rápido vassoura de Harry, ele encontrou-se com Draco assim como o herdeiro Malfoy pegou o pomo. Uma mão puxou o fim de sua vassoura e Draco perdeu o equilíbrio, quase batendo para as arquibancadas, mas cartwheeling afastado no último segundo.

O informante tinha desaparecido e Draco gritou para Harry. Harry apenas sorriu e voltou à caça.

Lucius tomou um gole do suco de melancia que ele tinha trazido como Harry e Draco continuaram a apertar e empurrar uns aos outros, sempre parando o outro de pegar a bola dourada no último segundo. Finalmente, depois de quinze minutos no ar, Harry tinha.

O informante tinha compactado e zumbiam ao redor dos postes de ouro mais próximos de Lucius Malfoy e o patriarca assistiram Harry e Draco voar de cabeça para eles. Seu coração pulou uma batida a mais se aproximavam com certeza eles estavam indo para bater diretamente nos aros.

Draco puxou para cima, voando sobre o topo, mas Harry continuou. Lucius ficou de pé, assim como Harry teve a sua mão direita em torno da bola, sua esquerda puxando a vassoura para a direita. Ele puxou para fora do mergulho apenas a tempo, caindo através do ar e para o chão. Seus joelhos reajustar a vassoura, Harry sorriu e ergueu o punho no ar. Draco xingou enquanto voavam de volta para Lucius.

-Eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco. -Lucius rosnou como seu companheiro e filho desembarcou.

-Por quê? -Harry perguntou inocentemente.

-Você esperou muito tempo para sair desse mergulho. -disse Lucius. - E se você caísse?

-Harry nunca deixaria de funcionar. -Draco zombou. - Ele faz isso o tempo todo, pai. - Lucius olhou para seu companheiro.

-É verdade. -Harry deu de ombros. - Eu posso mergulhar mais perto do chão ou fica então mais ninguém em Hogwarts. Eu não vejo por que todo mundo faz um grande negócio disto, é fácil. Enquanto você tem um metro antes de você acertar o que você está voando em você pode usar o seu corpo para sair do mergulho.

Lucius balançou a cabeça e puxou Harry perto, beijando o menino nos lábios. - Por favor, não faça disso um hábito.

-Tarde demais. -Harry sorriu.

Com um suspiro, Lucius beijou Harry novamente antes de se afastar. - Draco, bem feito.

-Eu perdi. -disse Draco.

-Ganhar não é tudo. -disse Lucius. Draco olhou para seu pai como se ele tivesse crescido uma cabeça extra. - Você jogou bem e eram astutos. -Lucius continuou. - Harry é um jogador muito bom, Draco, e ele tem uma vassoura superior. Você quase pegou o pomo quatro vezes a partir dele; eu diria que é bem feito.

Draco sorriu e Harry podia sentir o orgulho e a felicidade que vem fora da Slytherin. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo de Draco, estragar tudo, e riu quando a loira fez uma careta para ele.

-Revanche de candidato de novo? -Harry perguntou. Quando Draco parecia que ele ia dizer não, Harry acrescentou: - Você pode usar minha Firebolt.

Os olhos de Draco se iluminaram e ele pegou a vassoura. Harry lançou o pomo e eles assiste-lo zumbir lentamente em torno de suas cabeças antes de ela tem o seu agir em conjunto e disparou fora. Draco tomou imediatamente desligado, zoom em torno e rindo alto na vassoura rápido ele estava andando.

Sorrindo para Lucius, Harry subiu Nimbus de Draco e saiu atrás de seu kit.

A Nimbus 2001 foi muito mais lenta em seguida, Firebolt de Harry, mas ainda era uma vassoura decente. Draco teve o cuidado; a cauda foi cortada, o punho polido, e é tratada como uma nova vassoura. Harry fez algumas voltas para se acostumar com isso antes que ele viu Draco gritando em direção a ele.

Concretizar o Slytherin tinha visto o pomo, Harry virou. Um flash de ouro chamou sua atenção e seu braço direito balançou fora, antebraço escovar algo frio.

Rolando de cabeça para baixo, Harry agarrou-se a sua vassoura como o pomo pairava sobre ele. Ele estendeu a mão e agarrou-o do ar, Draco por pouco não colidir com a Gryffindor.  
Draco estava xingando muito pior do que antes, enquanto ele e Harry se juntaram Lucius no chão.

-Muito bom. -disse Lucius, sorrindo para os dois.

-Caramba Potter. -Draco fez uma careta.

Harry sorriu. - Desculpe Dray.

Com um suspiro, Draco deu de ombros e disse: - Posso ter mais alguns minutos em sua Firebolt?

-Claro. -Harry acenou com a cabeça.

Draco disparou para o ar para trabalhar fora de sua raiva como Harry se juntou Lucius sobre o cobertor. Ele enfiou o dedo-duro sobre o caso e fechou-a.

-Você é muito talentosa. -Lucius pensou. -Eu notei você no seu segundo ano.

-Pervertido.

Lucius estalou a língua. - Eu não estava olhando para você de uma forma sexual.

-Claro. -disse Harry.

-Caramba Potter. -Lucius resmungou.

Harry sorriu.

{} oOo

Levou Harry e Draco meia hora para falar Lucius em juntá-las. Por fim, o patriarca Malfoy concordou (depois de lamentar-se de seu filho e beijos de seu companheiro) e montado a reposição Nimbus 2000 Draco tinha trazido para baixo.

Lucius olhou esplêndido em uma vassoura e hormônios adolescentes de Harry aumentaram. Ele ficou preso ao chão, segurando a Firebolt com força, como Lucius fez algumas voltas para se acostumar com a vassoura. Ele amarrou seu cabelo para trás e virou o rabo de cavalo atrás dele, o sol fazer seu olhar do cabelo dourado. Ele era muito mais natural em uma vassoura, em seguida, Draco, não tanto como Harry, mas ele foi definitivamente qualificado.

Após dez minutos de voar ao redor, Lucius se dirigiu para seu filho e companheiro. - Então, como é que estamos fazendo isso?

Harry estava em uma perda para palavras, apenas beber aos olhos de Lucius sentado em uma vassoura. Draco revirou os olhos antes de dizer: 'Pai, guarda desses aros. Harry e eu vou começar no outro e tentar marcar gols. Quando alguém marca que voltar para o outro lado e a pessoa que marcou recebem a goles, bom som?

Harry acenou com a cabeça vagamente, os olhos correndo bunda de Lucius.

-Potter! -Draco gritou.

-O quê? -Harry perguntou, virando-se para olhar para ele.

-Concentre-se no jogo, não a bunda do meu pai. -Draco fez uma careta.

Harry corou e disse: - Cale a boca. -antes de zoom para o lado contrário.

-Você pode culpá-lo? -Perguntou Lucius.

Draco balançou a cabeça e seguiu Harry.

{} oOo

Eles tocaram por uma hora, Lucius provando ser um bom goleiro. Harry e Draco não marcou pela primeira meia hora, Lucius usando seus braços, pernas, e vassoura para manter a goles para fora. Draco gritava, Harry seria admirar corpo de Lucius, e Lucius iria sorrir.

Depois de trinta minutos, Lucius ficou entediada e decidiu se divertir um pouco de sua autoria. Toda vez que Draco teve a goles, Lucius iria propositadamente voar entre ele e Harry. Draco iria marcar e torcer até que ele se virou para ver seu pai e Harry beijando e tentando arrastar um ao outro suas vassouras.

Incomodava Draco para nenhum fim, mas Harry parecia se divertir. Há próxima meia hora, Draco teve quarenta vezes, não que Lucius e Harry notaram. Finalmente Draco voou de volta para o seu almoço e colocar a goles de distância. Levou Harry e Lucius dez minutos para perceber Draco tinha ido embora.

Finalmente curiosos afastados, Lucius e Harry voaram de volta para o seu kit. Harry pediu desculpas, Lucius sorriu, e Draco fez uma careta. Eles comeram sanduíches, batatas fritas cobertas de molho, e beberam refrigerantes trouxas Remus Lupin tinha enviado Harry. Lucius e Draco caíram no amor com o Kit Kats Remus também tinha enviado e Harry riu.

Uma vez feito isso, eles descansavam sobre o cobertor, Draco fechando os olhos para uma soneca. Lucius ler o romance que ele tinha trazido e Harry folheou o mais novo emissão de  _Quadribol Weekly._

-Dray, você já viu a nova Firebolt?

Draco foi imediatamente para cima, lutando através de seu pai para chegar ao Harry. Lucius amaldiçoou quando ele estava deu uma cotovelada no estômago, mas Draco não se moveu pernas através da caixa próprio e de seu pai descansando em Harry.

-Dê-me, dê-me, dê-me!

Harry sorriu e mostrou Draco a nova Firebolt Two. Era, aparentemente, mais rápido e mais fácil de gerir, em seguida, a mais velha e a boca de Draco regada. Ele virou-se para seu pai e exigiu um imediatamente.

-Draco, este custar uma fortuna. -disse Harry.

-Assim?

-Bem... Você não pode apenas comprar tudo o que quiser só porque você tem o dinheiro. -disse Harry. - Você deve priorizar; você tem um perfeitamente bom Nimbus 2001, por que você precisa de outra vassoura?

-Deste melhor. -disse Draco, apontando para a imagem em movimento brilhante.

-Você tem uma vassoura. -disse Harry. - Você nem sempre, você sabe, não comprou algo só porque você quer? -Ambos os Malfoy levantaram as sobrancelhas loiras e Harry disse. -Sério você apenas comprar só por que você quer?

-Nós somos a família de bruxos mais rico da Grã-Bretanha, Harry. -disse Lucius.

-Assim?

-Então... Nós compramos o que queremos, quando queremos. -disse Lucius.

Harry revirou os olhos. - Bem, você não deve.

Draco não entendeu. Por sorte, seu pai e explicou que Harry tinha ido anos sem receber nada. Os Dursley haviam tomado banho Dudley com os presentes, enquanto Harry só tem coisas de segunda mão ou brinquedos quebrados. Para Harry, comprar um monte de coisas que você fez um valentão. Sim, Harry comprou o que ele realmente queria o tempo todo, mas foram sempre apenas livros e roupas, coisas que ele precisava. Ele não estava indo comprar um Firebolt Two apenas porque era o mais novo para fora; ele tinha uma perfeitamente bem vassoura.

Draco ainda exigiu um, disse que seu pai tinha perdido seu aniversário (Lucius assinalou que não era culpa dele, ele tinha estado na prisão depois de tudo). Draco estava perto de jogar um ataque quando Lucius disse. - _Não!_

Não querendo arruinar seu dia deprimido, Draco deixou o assunto. Ele agarrou Firebolt de Harry e correu para o ar.

-Ele precisa aprender que nem sempre se pode ter tudo. -Harry disse suavemente. - Um dia, ele pode não ter dinheiro, ou pode haver algo que ele realmente quer que fosse melhor para se trabalhar. Ele não vai chegar a lugar nenhum na vida se você o mimar tanto, Lucius. Ele é um adulto.

Lucius disse. -Eu sei Harry, mas eu sou fraco quando se trata de meu filho.

Harry sorriu. - Eu não.

Lucius puxou seu companheiro e beijou-o suavemente.


	10. Primeiro encontro

Os últimos dias dos feriados veio rápido demais para Harry e Lucius. Draco não parecia importar-se, ele estava ansioso para ver seus amigos; Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, e Theo Nott. Harry estava assentado; chutando, recusando-se a comer, e perseguindo Lucius onde quer que fosse.

Draco não podia culpar Harry ou o pai. Eles passaram as últimas quatro semanas a sós, finalmente conectar depois de anos de não saber quem eles realmente eram. Seu vínculo era mais forte, então ele tinha sido, mas ainda era frágil. Para ser separados, para esconder a sua relação de Hogwarts e do mundo ... que ia ser uma tortura.

Dois dias antes Hogwarts começou novamente, Lucius e Harry fez outra viagem ao Beco Diagonal. Dumbledore disse Shacklebolt tinha dado o ok e Lucius estava autorizado a ter uma nova varinha.

Lucius era como um menino no Natal; saltando ao redor, sorrindo, pegando Harry e beijá-lo ... bem, o filhinho de não fazer isso. O ponto era, o homem foi malditamente animado e Harry teve que cuidar dele.

Lucius deixou Harry terminar a maior parte de seu café da manhã antes de arrastar o adolescente pobre fora. Draco acenou com um sorriso no rosto, mais feliz depois de sentar-se em seus quartos e desfrutar de um dia relaxante.

Harry e Lucius usado o flu diretamente na loja de varinhas Ollivander. O homem tinha aberto a floo por apenas duas horas por pedido de Harry. A maioria da população teria um ataque cardíaco se viu Lucius andando em uma loja de varinhas. Melhor deixar essa surpresa até 1º de setembro.

Ollivander não era tão saudável quanto ele tinha sido e alguns diziam que ele estava pensando em aposentadoria. Ele havia sido torturado repetidas vezes por Voldemort na Mansão Malfoy e a varinha-mestre se encolheu toda vez que ele disse o nome de Lucius.

Lucius se desculpou uma feira poucas vezes, mas acabou por desistir e apenas tentou não provocar o homem. O Slytherin foi mostrado sobre trinta ou quarenta varinhas, cada uma ameaçando explodir caixas fora das paredes porque não gostava dele. Lucius fez uma careta quando se queimou os dedos e rolou pelo chão, Harry ter que buscá-lo e colocá-lo de volta na caixa.

Eventualmente Lucius descobriu um novo, que ele disse que se sentia melhor, em seguida, o seu primeiro. Era 12 1/2 polegadas, feita de Yew, com um núcleo de dragão hearstring como sua primeira varinha. Ollivander disse que era surpreendentemente swishy (Harry não tinha ideia do que isso significava) e ele parecia se encaixar perfeitamente Lucius.

Era quase seis polegadas mais curto, em seguida, sua primeira varinha e curvo, com uma pequena saliência de madeira saindo logo acima do punho. Lucius flexionou os dedos em torno dele, os olhos olhando de largura e tão inocente.

— Obrigado, Sr. Ollivander. —  Lucius disse enquanto Harry pago (Kingsley ainda não tinha deixado Lucius ter acesso aos seus cofres).

Ollivander balançou a cabeça e olhou para Lucius mais. — Faça que a justiça varinha, Sr. Malfoy, — ele disse suavemente. — Você falhou a sua última.

Lucius agradeceu ao homem outra vez antes que ele e Harry flooed de volta a Hogwarts.

O Slytherin passou a tarde sacudindo a varinha para tudo à vista. Ele era como um adolescente que recentemente tinha dezessete anos e poderia finalmente usar magia fora da escola. Ele a usou para servir o jantar, para recuperar seu livro, a despir-se e colocar o pijama diante.

— Não seja preguiçoso. —  Harry resmungou.

Lucius sorriu e apontou sua varinha novamente antes de colocá-lo na mesa de cabeceira. Ele se virou e Harry abraçada nele, suspirando feliz quando os braços de Lucius ficou em torno dele.

— Harry? —  Lucius perguntou de repente.

— Mm?

— Gostaria de ir naquele encontro comigo amanhã?

Harry piscou para o sono e se arrastou de volta. Lucius afrouxou a espera para que Harry pudesse olhar para ele. — Sério?

— Sim — Lucius assentiu. — Eu não conto a nossa viagem para o Beco Diagonal ou Londres trouxa como encontros. Nem o Quidditch com Draco. Eu quero levá-lo em um encontro adequado com um jantar romântico e um beijo no final.

Harry sorriu. — Soa perfeito.

— Todas as sugestões para onde poderíamos ir?

Harry franziu a testa em seguida. — Um ... não sei.

— Eu conheço um monte de restaurantes de luxo, infelizmente, a maioria dos clientes vai olhar para baixo sobre o Salvador jantar com um Comensal da Morte.

— Eu não ligo para o que eles pensam. — disse Harry.

Lucius inclinou-se e deu um beijo na testa de Harry. — Eu sei, pequeno, mas nós concordamos em manter está escondida para o momento.

Harry suspirou. — Eu sei eu sei. —  Ele fez uma pausa para pensar sobre isso antes de dizer: — Londres trouxa? —  Antes de Lucius pudesse protestar, ele continuou. — Nós seríamos anônimas em Londres trouxa, eu conheço a área um pouco, e você gostou da última vez, não o negar.

— Eu gostava do adolescente se despir na frente de mim.

— Bem, eu vou estar lá — Harry sorriu. — E quem sabe, talvez eu vou nadar nu no Tâmisa.

Lucius riu e beijou Harry corretamente. — Parece perfeito, meu amor.

— Mm, — Harry assentiu. — Tempo de dormir agora.

Lucius sorriu.

{OOo}

Harry e Lucius vestida separadamente, Lucius afirmando que um encontro adequado significava que ele iria pegar Harry. Harry estava de pé em seu quarto olhando para o guarda-roupa, tentando descobrir o que vestir. Draco estava descansando na observação de cama, sorrindo cada vez que Harry jogou uma camisa de lado.

— Pai não importa o que você está vestindo, — Draco disse quando Harry jogou uma outra camisa de lado. — Ele é, você sabe, no amor com você.

— Isso não é o ponto, Draco.  

— Vá nu, ele adoraria isso — disse Draco.

Harry fez uma careta para o seu kit e agarrou seus cabelos, frustrado. Com um rolo de olho, Draco deslizou para fora da cama com Malfoy graça e se aproximou. Ele desapareceu no guarda-roupa e voltou com uma roupa em cerca de cinco minutos.

Harry escorregou para a camisa de botão verde escuro, fazendo os botões e os punhos antes de puxar as calças de brim de azeviche. Ele adicionou um novo par de formadores preto que ele tinha comprado, bem como o colete Draco lhe entregara. Era preto e feita a partir de cortesia algodão magicamente tecida de Madame Malkin. Tinha esmeralda riscas verdes que correu bem com a camisa, assim como os olhos de Harry.

— Como você fez isso? —  Harry perguntou.

— Fazer o que? —  Draco disse.

— Coloque junto um equipamento em cinco minutos quando eu estive aqui de pé de meia hora tentando rasgar meu cabelo para fora.

Draco sorriu. — Eu sou um Malfoy.

Harry supôs que era resposta suficiente; Lucius tinha um gosto impecável e estava sempre vestido bem, Narcisa também. Parecia ter passado para Draco, que parecia Harry acabou.

Draco franziu a testa para o adolescente menor e chegou-se, escovar os dedos pelo cabelo bagunçado. — Não.

— Não, ele não ficar na posição horizontal, não importa o que eu faço. — disse Harry.

— Você já tentou mágica?

— Eu prefiro manter meu cabelo, obrigado. —  disse Harry. Ele entrou no banheiro para se certificar de seu rosto parecia bom. Depois de uma limpeza rápida e hidratar (Lucius o havia transformado em um amante produtos de beleza), Harry voltou para fora. — Bem? —  disse ele nervosamente.

Draco sorriu. Harry estava lindo, apesar de Draco não sentiu nenhuma atração sexual por ele. Ele podia ver o apelo embora. Os jeans foram apertados e exibiu quadris estreitos de Harry e musculosas coxas. A camisa estava para fora da calça, o colete aberto, e sua barriga lisa e tonificada peito eram visíveis.

Depois de desfazer os três primeiros botões da camisa de Harry, Draco disse. — E agora, mais uma coisa. —  Ele foi até armário de seu pai e caçado em torno de um minuto antes de voltar.

— Pai ama esta colônia, mas não combinava com ele. — Draco explicou como ele deu a Harry uma borrifada rápida. — Ele vai adorar em você.  

— Obrigado, Draco. — Harry disse e foi abraçar a loira.

— Não, não, pai vai querer sentir o cheiro de você esta noite —  disse Draco. — Ele não quer o meu cheiro mascarando seu.

Harry corou e brincou com os punhos uma última vez antes de verificar seu relógio de bolso. — Bem ... é melhor ir.

Draco sorriu novamente e seguiu Harry da sala. Lucius estava esperando na sala de estar e boca de Harry se abriu.

O homem, que sempre pareceu mais alto, então ele era, parecia absolutamente deslumbrante. Ele estava usando calças pretas de montagem e sapatos de couro altamente polidas com uma camisa de botão azul profundo que trouxe a cor de seus olhos. A gravata preta do jato foi feita perfeitamente e, como Harry, ele renunciou um paletó-de-força em favor de um colete. Foi tão negro como a gravata e calças, tornando a cor de sua camisa e os olhos se destacam. Seu cabelo foi feito com uma fita azul profundo, deixando seu rosto liso clara.

Harry ficou preso ao chão, olhando fixamente (bem, malicioso) para o homem que tinha sido ligado a ele para a vida. Ele não podia acreditar que alguém tão bonito existiu. Lucius era como um anjo ou um demônio vestido como um anjo. Cabelo perfeito loiro, características cinzelado, roupas linda.

— Harry? —  Draco sussurrou. O adolescente pulou como um casaco foi pressionado em suas mãos. — No caso fica frio.

— O-Obrigado ... erm ...

— Draco —  a loira lembrou.

— Mm — Harry balançou a cabeça, não realmente a ouvir.

Lucius não estava fazendo nada melhor; Harry parecia extremamente delicioso com essas roupas e Lucius queria arrancá-los. A tensão sexual foi de montagem e fazendo Draco desconfortável. Ele limpou a garganta e os dois homens bati de volta para si.

— Minhas desculpas — Lucius disse e estendeu o braço para fora. — Sr. Potter, você olha arrebatadora.

Harry corou e tomou seu braço. — Obrigado — ele murmurou. — Você parece ... wow.

Lucius sorriu e levou Harry para fora, Draco balançando a cabeça por trás deles.

— Idiotas, honestamente. —  o jovem veela murmurou enquanto ele foi para verificar que ele arrumou tudo para amanhã.

{OOo}

Lucius escoltado Harry para fora e entre os motivos, os dois correndo em Hagrid novamente. Hagrid sorriu para eles; era óbvio que eles estavam indo em uma data.

— Ano matagal até bom, Arry —  comentou o homem.

Lucius franziu a testa, mas não queria estragar a noite por ficar com ciúmes. Ele colou um sorriso no rosto, perguntou como Hagrid foi, em seguida, puxou seu parceiro junto.

— Ciumento. — Harry comentou.

— Perdão?

— Você estava com ciúmes.

— Eu não estava.

Harry sorriu. — Não faneca, Lucius.

— Eu não estou fazendo beicinho.

— Você também.  

— Harry, isso é um encontro, por favor, pare de me provocar.

— Então pare de fazer beicinho.

— Eu não estou fazendo beicinho!

Harry ficou em silêncio antes de sussurrar. — Sim, você é.

Lucius bufou e Harry riu. Lucius ainda estava fazendo beicinho.

{OOo}

Eles apareceram em um pequeno beco perto da loja de roupas caras Lucius tinha tomado Harry apenas depois de seis horas. Eles olharam em volta para se certificar que não tinha sido visto antes de sair.

Era uma noite quente e Lucius realizado ambos os seus casacos como ele conduziu Harry através da cidade. Nem fazia ideia de onde estavam indo, eles não podiam caminhar exatamente para os restaurantes finos Lucius normalmente frequentados. Eles se estabeleceram por apenas andando, falando e olhando; desfrutando da companhia um do outro e da cidade em torno deles.

O casal passou alguns pequenos restaurantes, mas nenhum deles parecia trazê-los. Não foi até eles passaram por um pequeno sushi bar que Harry saltou para cima e para baixo.

— Eu sempre quis experimentar sushi!  

Lucius olhou para ele. — Você nunca teve sushi? —  Quando Harry balançou a cabeça, seu parceiro o arrastou para dentro. Infelizmente veela Lucius não gostava que determinado local de sushi e foram embora de mãos vazias. Quando Harry perguntou por que eles não podiam comer lá, Lucius franziu o nariz e disse: — Se você e seu veela estavam mais perto, você não iria comer lá.

— É isto como uma coisa perfume? —Harry questionou. — Como, você poderia cheirar que o sushi foi ruim? —Lucius assentiu e Harry disse. — Isso é tão legal.

Lucius sorriu como ele conduziu Harry junto. — Que tal encontrar um outro lugar, hmm?

Eles encontraram um outro pequeno restaurante e Harry tem um pouco de tudo. Ele e Lucius foi sentar-se em uma baixa parede de tijolos perto de um banco, observando os trouxas andar passado, enquanto comiam.

Harry não sabia os nomes próprios para o sushi, mas apenas que alguns tinham frango, carne bovina outros, um casal foram: hortaliças, e um pouco mais atum. Lucius preso aos frangos, derramando o molho de soja em cima deles. Ele parecia amar molho de soja e utilizado três em um rolo.

Harry cheirou o seu rolo de frango antes de tomar uma mordida hesitante. Era estranho, mas agradável, o arroz equilibrar o forte sabor de algas bem, e os outros ingredientes misturando bem. Ele tentou o molho de soja e quase engasgou, Lucius rindo enquanto ele acariciou suas costas.

— Não há necessidade de se afogar seu sushi com molho, Harry.

— Você faz.

Lucius sorriu. — Eu gosto disso. Esta é a primeira vez que tentar isso; vá devagar.

Harry fez e descobriu que se o sushi muito mais. Ele comeu alguns pães antes de Lucius encolheu o resto e colocou um encanto statis sobre eles para mantê-los frescos. Ele deslizou-os nos bolsos da calça e se levantou. Harry pegou o braço dele com um sorriso e se dirigiram novamente.

Harry comprou uma lata de Coca-Cola a partir de um pequeno café, Lucius um café, e bebiam suas bebidas enquanto caminhavam. Harry disse Lucius tudo sobre as poucas vezes que ele esteve em Londres; uma vez quando ele precisava ver um médico, o tempo que ele tinha que ir para o Ministério da sua audição (Lucius lembrado provocando Harry após o incidente cemitério e pediu desculpas), o tempo que ele, Ron e Hermione tinha sido em fuga dos Comensais da Morte (Lucius se desculpou novamente), e uma vez para oitavo aniversário de Duda quando os Dursley não podia despejá-lo em qualquer lugar.

— Houve um castelo de salto, eu pensei que era muito legal — disse Harry.

— Harry, o que é um castelo de salto? —Lucius perguntou.

Harry sorriu. — É como ... uma grande coisa feita de material, eu acho que é nylon, e cheio de ar. Eles são geralmente nas formas de castelos, daí o nome. Você pode saltar sobre ele, ele é divertido quando você é uma criança. —  Ele fez uma pausa. — Na verdade, provavelmente seria divertido agora.

— O material que salta? —Lucius esclarecida.

— Bem, imagine um travesseiro cheio de ar. Se era tudo fechado e ar foi continuamente soprado para ele, ele iria ficar inflado. Você poderia saltar sobre ele durante todo o dia.  

Lucius estava olhando para ele curiosamente e Harry revirou os olhos.

— Deixa para lá. Meu ponto é, eu me diverti no castelo de salto até Dudley me jogou fora dela. Quebrou meus óculos limpas ao meio e quase meu braço também — Ele levantou seu braço esquerdo como ele disse, — Grande fratura, eu tive que usar gesso por dois meses.  

Lucius fez uma careta e Harry sentiu a raiva irradiando seu companheiro. Ele parou de andar e puxou Lucius para um beijo suave.

— Era anos atrás, Lucius.

— Ele ainda me irrita — Lucius rosnou. — Como é que a sua tia e seu tio apenas deixar seu primo tratá-lo assim?

Harry suspirou. — Dudley só fez isso porque seus pais o encorajaram. Quando saí de Privet Drive, Dudley não queria me deixar. Ele me escreveu uma carta dizendo arrependido e que ele quer ser na minha vida.

— Por que você iria querer isso?

— Ele é meu primo, Lucius, o único parente de sangue que me resta, além de seus pais. Se Dudley quer tentar mudar e torná-lo até mim, eu tenho que deixá-lo. Ele era apenas uma criança quando ele me intimidado e tio Vernon encorajou-o.

— É como Draco — disse Harry. — Ele era um idiota porque você incentivou esse comportamento; ele aprendeu a ser mau para as pessoas que ele pensava abaixo dele de você. Isso não significa necessariamente que ele é uma pessoa ruim, apenas que você lhe ensinou alguns princípios de baixa qualidade.  

Lucius olhou para baixo. — Me desculpe por isso. Eu nunca quis Draco ser tão maldoso quanto eu. Eu estragado ele porque eu queria ser um bom pai, eu não quero ser como meu pai. —  Ele suspirou. — De alguma forma eu acabei sendo tão ruim.

— Bem de Draco agora, ele aprendeu a lição e cresceu — disse Harry. — E assim que você tem, Lucius. Você já fez algumas coisas ruins, mas você não é uma pessoa má, eu sei disso.

— Você está longe de perdoar. — disse Lucius.

Harry deu de ombros. — Eu tenho dito isso muitas vezes. Mas estou feliz por isso... nenhum dano feito.

— Braço fraturado, Harry.  

— Vamos lá, pare de estragar o nosso encontro. —  Harry disse e puxou Lucius ao longo da trilha. — Eu vou dizer-lhe sobre o tempo que eu definir uma jiboia em Dudley.

— Você fez o que?

{OOo}

Eles acabaram perto do Tamisa, Harry não tinha ideia de onde. Nem todas as pessoas Inglês sabia tudo sobre Londres. A água foi escuro e marrom, lambendo o concreto abaixo do parapeito, e Harry e Lucius observou vários barcos empurrar através da água.

— Isso é bom. — disse Harry.

— A água é suja.  

— Eu não estou pedindo para você nadar nele.

Lucius sorriu. — Eu lembro de você me dizendo que você pode ir nadar nu.  

Harry riu e disse: — Não é provável, olhar para ele.

— Vamos. —  Lucius provocava e se aproximou. Ele passou um braço em torno da adolescente, empurrando seus corpos juntos. Harry tremeu, mas congratulou-se com o calor. — Tire suas roupas, — Lucius sussurrou, — e ir para um mergulho.

— Eu vou, — Harry disse para trás, inclinando a cabeça para olhar para o homem mais alto, — depois de você.  

— Não, isso não era o negócio.

— Não houve qualquer coisa, apenas eu falando.

— Hmm ... — Lucius murmurou, o rosto inclinando-se mais perto de Harry. — Suponho que você está correto.  

— Lucius?

— Sim?

— Cale a boca e me beije.

Lucius sorriu. — Com prazer, pequena companheira. —  Ele fechou a distância e deu um beijo suave nos lábios de Harry, o gemido adolescente e recostou-se nele. Mão livre Lucius veio até a bochecha de Harry copo, polegar acariciando sua pele suave e quente.

Lucius manteve o beijo casto, não querendo mal Harry em público... no entanto, que parecia ser uma ideia muito bem. Por isso, foi com pesar que Lucius puxou de volta. Harry choramingou e Lucius riu.

Pressionando um beijo rápido nos lábios de sua companheira, Lucius disse. — Vamos continuar?

— Com o beijo? Sim.

— Não, Harry, com a nosso encontro.  

— Por que não pode o nosso encontro ser tudo sobre o beijo? —  Harry perguntou.

Lucius sorriu. — Há mais a nossa relação em seguida, fazendo para fora, Harry.

— Eu sei disso. —  a Griffyndor resmungou. — Ele só passa a ser uma parte muito agradável do nosso relacionamento.

— Haverá tempo de sobra para beijar mais tarde. —  Lucius disse e puxou Harry do corrimão.

— Não seria melhor. — Harry disse e passou um braço em torno da cintura de Lucius. Ele se aconchegou no lado do homem enquanto caminhavam, Lucius sorrindo para ele.

{OOo}

Harry queria batatas fritas e Lucius viu quando ele passou o dinheiro dos trouxas para o caixa, que lhe entregou uma caixa cheia de espuma com as batatas cozidas. Lucius estava confuso com o dinheiro dos trouxas. Ele sabia que a taxa de conversão, sabia o que era o quê, mas ele não entendia por que os trouxas escolheu para usar papel colorido.

Harry virou a caixa aberta e enfiou o garfo na, levantando dois chips cobertos em molhos vermelhos e brancos a sua boca. Ele colocou-os dentro e mastigado antes de gritando e abanando a boca.

— Quente, quente, quente!

Lucius sorriu enquanto seu companheiro saltou para cima e para baixo, soprando ar para fora de sua boca e maldição. — Isso ensina você a estar ciente de quão quente a sua comida é — disse Lucius. Harry xingou e Lucius comprou o adolescente outra lata de Coca-Cola. Harry colocou para baixo e deu um suspiro de alívio.

E então ele fez isso mais uma vez.

— Qual é o molho? —Lucius perguntou, enquanto caminhavam, Harry lamber disse molho de seus lábios.

— Malagueta e alho — disse Harry. — Delicioso.

— Você é uma pessoa curiosa.

— Eu sou louco — Harry sorriu.

— Sim, mas eu estava fraseado muito bem.  

Harry riu e colocou o garfo de volta. — Quer um pouco?

— Não, obrigado.

— Como quiser. —  Harry disse.

{OOo}

Os chips foram feitos, três latas de Coca-Cola para baixo, e quatro rolos de sushi. Foi Harry cheia? Não.

Ele queria arroz e Lucius teve que parar quando ele comprou um recipiente de plástico cheio de um uteis chinês. Ele então viu seu companheiro de pá os grãos em sua boca com uma colher. Oh, e havia os rolos dúzia de mola que comprara, que também foram devoradas.

— Harry, por que você come tanto? —  Lucius perguntou como outro rolo de Primavera desapareceu.

— Oh, desculpe — o adolescente corou.

— Não é um problema — Lucius disse e beliscou um rolo de primavera. Ele mastigava um bocado antes de dizer — Draco come muito bem.

— Você sabe como eu cresci, — Harry disse. — Você acha que os Dursley me deixariam comer o que eu queria?

— Acho que não — Lucius disse com tristeza.

— Eu tenho o essencial — explicou Harry. — Dois pedaços de torradas com manteiga no café da manhã, um sanduíche simples de queijo para o almoço na escola ou nos fins de semana, e quer um sanduíche ou as sobras para o jantar. Dudley e tio Vernon tem primeira escolha; eles comeram montões. Em seguida, a tia Petúnia, então eu. Tive a sorte de obter um pedaço de carne e alguns vegetais moles. Eu tenho pequenas latas de sopa muito.

Lucius sentiu raiva e tristeza acidente sobre ele. Ele sempre viveu em luxaria, mesmo como um menino. Lucius nunca tinha ido com fome, nunca quis nada.

... Além de alguém que o amava. Sua mãe tinha desaparecido quando ele tinha seis anos (Lucius sempre suspeitou seu pai e os outros Comensais da Morte) e Abraxas Malfoy fez os Dursley se parecer com uma família amorosa. Havia cintos e feitiços jogados em Lucius a partir do momento que ele podia andar.

Mas ele sempre tinha comido, tinha sido sempre deu novas roupas e livros. Harry não tinha nada e fez Lucius meio furioso, meio deprimido. Ele deveria ter estado lá para proteger seu companheiro, Harry tinha sido sua outra metade, mesmo quando criança. Em vez disso Lucius havia ignorado o menino quando ele tinha doze anos, tinha provocado e intimidado ele, tinha dito a Draco a fazer o mesmo.

— Lucius? —Harry disse.

Lucius piscou para os seus pensamentos e olhou para baixo para ver Harry olhando para ele, colher metade levantou a sua boca.

— Sinto muito — disse o Slytherin. — Eu odeio pensar sobre sua infância.

Harry deu de ombros. — Eu nunca tive um, não há nada a perder.

— Você vai ter um. — disse Lucius.

Quando Harry perguntou o que ele queria dizer, Lucius se recusou a responder. Dando de ombros, o adolescente voltou para sua conversa anterior.

— Como eu estava dizendo, eu nunca fui capaz de comer o que eu quiser. Hogwarts foi o primeiro lugar que pude e ... bem, eu sempre fui tão estressado; o que com Voldemort fora para me pegar, meus amigos discutindo, Dumbledore agindo de forma estranha, Severus tentando me colocar em detenção a cada cinco minutos, e Gina me perseguindo, a última coisa em minha mente era comida.

— Mas Voldemort se foi, Gina com raiva de mim e espero que não será esfregando contra mim qualquer momento em breve. — Lucius rosnou, mas Harry ignorou. — E eu estou feliz com você e Kit. Então ... por que não comer tudo o que puder? Eu quero tentar todos os tipos de alimentos, o que eu quiser, quando eu quiser.

— Se é isso que você quer — disse Lucius. — Só não reclamar para mim quando você comer algo repugnante, acabar vomitando, ou ganho de peso.

— Todo mundo está sempre a dizer-me a comer mais. —  Harry disse, chupando sua colher.

— Normalmente você parar quando você está cheio.

— Nunca. — disse Harry.

{OOo}

Os rolos de arroz e primavera foram, Lucius ter comido quatro ou cinco, e eles caminhavam através de um parque. As luzes que ladeavam o caminho a cada poucos metros estavam acesas, dando lugar a um brilho suave que seria terrível se em seu próprio país. Harry foi um forte assistente com um grande louro, robusto para protegê-lo; ele se sentia seguro.

Lucius era fascinado pelas luzes e manteve olhando para eles.

— É chamado de eletricidade, — Harry explicou. — É usado para carregar e trouxa poder de tecnologia, como geladeiras, torradeiras, televisões. Ele viaja ao longo dos fios que são construídos para a luz e pode ser ligado ou desligado com um interruptor ou timer.  

Lucius assentiu embora Harry pensou que o homem pode não entendeu muito bem. — Harry? —  Ele disse depois de um minuto.

— Mm?

— O que é um frigorífico, torradeira e televisão?

Harry riu. Ele era de nenhuma maneira um perito em trouxas, depois de ter passado tanto tempo no mundo mágico, mas ele sabia pedaços de seus primeiros dez anos, bem como todos os avanços na tecnologia de Hermione lhe dissera sobre.

— Bem, um frigorífico é como uma caixa frigorífica gigante que foge de eletricidade — disse Harry. — Eles podem ser pequenos, quase tão alto quanto eu, ou maciço, ainda maior, em seguida, você, com uma parte mais fria e uma parte congelador. Ele mantém os seus alimentos frescos por mais tempo.  

— Certo — disse Lucius. — Uma torradeira?  

— Brindes pão — disse Harry.

— Por que não usar o fogo? — Lucius perguntou. — Eu sei que os trouxas não têm acesso à magia, obviamente, mas com certeza fogo faria.

— Algumas pessoas usam o fogo quando vão acampar, ou em países que são mais pobres, em seguida, a Grã-Bretanha ou na América — disse Harry. — Mas uma torradeira é muito mais fácil e mais seguro.

— Eu vejo — disse Lucius. — E o último...

— Uma televisão? —  Lucius assentiu. — É uma caixa que projeta imagens em uma tela. Você sabe como em nosso mundo, as imagens no papel e fotos mover? —Outro aceno de Lucius. — Bem, uma televisão está imagens em movimento, na cor, com as palavras. Você pode ouvir as pessoas falando.

Os olhos de Lucius se iluminou. — As pessoas falam?

— Sim.

— Como?

— Eu não sei exatamente, as televisões têm alto-falantes e ele tem algo a ver com ... alguma coisa — disse ele timidamente, percebendo que ele realmente não sabe como televisores funcionou. — Você pode assistir a programas sobre ele — disse Harry.

— Programas?

— Imagine uma peça de teatro — disse Harry. — Esse desempenho é registrado e você pode adicionar música e diferentes ângulos de câmera. Pode ser exibida uma e outra vez.  

Lucius parecia ainda mais curioso e Harry sorriu.

Depois de verificar o relógio de bolso, ele se virou e disse: — Que tal encontrar um centro comercial e eu vou lhe mostrar?

Lucius assentiu com entusiasmo e Harry puxou junto. Eles tiveram que parar algumas vezes para perguntar onde poderiam encontrar um centro comercial e, eventualmente, deparou com um pequeno. Harry arrastou Lucius no edifício iluminado, o bruxo mais velho olhando para as luzes e pessoas com curiosidade não reprimida em seus olhos.

Eles encontraram uma pequena loja de eletrônicos que teve TVs na janela da frente e Lucius levantou-se, a boca escancarada, enquanto olhava para eles. Harry riu em silêncio e levou o homem para dentro para que ele pudesse ouvir o áudio.

— Isso é brilhante, Harry, eu nunca soube trouxas eram tão ... inteligente — disse ele.

— Eles encontraram muitas maneiras de passar sem mágica — Harry assentiu.

— Eu quero uma televisão — disse Lucius.

— Eles não trabalham em Hogwarts — disse Harry. — Mas você pode sempre comprar um para o sua Manor.

— Nossa Manor. — Lucius corrigido suavemente quando ele enfiou o dedo em uma das telas.

— Com licença? —  Harry disse.

Lucius rasgado seus olhos longe da televisão e disse: — Nossa Manor, Harry. Mansão Malfoy é a sua casa também.  

A boca de Harry se abriu e Lucius sorriu.

— Você acha que eu ia deixar você voltar para Grimmauld Place? —  Ele balançou sua cabeça. — Claro que você pode visitar e ficar com o seu padrinho e Lupin, mas você pertence a mim. Vou voltar para a Mansão Malfoy depois que meus elfos domésticos limpá-lo de permanência do Lord das Trevas e você vai vir comigo.  

Ele se aproximou para puxar Harry, pressionando um beijo suave de sua mandíbula.

— Pequeno veela parvo — ele repreendeu. — Estou disposto a dar tudo o que você precisa, Harry. Você já é meu companheiro, minha outra metade, e um dia eu espero que você vai ser meu marido, meu parceiro, e um mestre ao meu Senhor.

Harry engoliu em seco antes de sussurrar. — Casa?

— Sim — Lucius assentiu. — Malfoy Manor será a sua casa se você quer que seja.

Harry estava à beira das lágrimas. Ele nunca tinha tido um lar, não uma vez. Privet Drive estava cheio de más recordações e Hogwarts, enquanto grande, era uma escola e o lugar Harry tinha matado alguém. O Burrow não era dele e Grimmauld Place foi de Sirius, embora seu padrinho sempre bem-vindas.

O som de uma casa adequada, de passar seus dias na Mansão Malfoy com Lucius e Draco e talvez seus amigos também ... ele fez coração inchar de Harry com alegria.

Lucius sentiu as emoções em mudança e sorriu. Ele beijou Harry novamente antes de dizer: — Venha, vamos olhar em volta um pouco mais. Eu vou ter que conversar com a senhorita Granger próxima vez que eu a ver.

Harry olhou com curiosidade. — Por quê?

— Trouxas são fascinantes — Lucius admitiu, — e lamento todos os anos eu pensei que eles não estavam.

Harry sorriu. — Hermione vai gostar de falar com você sobre isso. Ei, você pode conversar com Arthur Weasley também. —  Lucius fez uma careta para ele. — O que? Ele ama trouxas.  

— Eu me recuso a falar com aquele homem — Lucius murmurou.

— E se o companheiro de Draco é um Weasley?

Lucius parou, forçando algumas trouxas de amaldiçoar e jogá-lo e Harry olhares de reprovação. — O que você disse?

— Draco me disse que, mesmo como um veela parte dele tem um companheiro, ele só não sabe quem ele ou ela é. E se ele sair para ser um Weasley? Você vai tentar forçá-los?  

— Claro que não — disse Lucius. — Companheiro de Draco será perfeito para ele.

— Mesmo que seja um Weasley?

Lucius hesitou antes de dizer: — Sim, mesmo que seja um Weasley.  

— Bem, então, você e o Sr. Weasley teria que falar, não é?  

— Harry, por que você estragar tudo?  

Harry riu. — Vamos, Veela-Boy.

— Veela-Boy? — Lucius disse enquanto Harry arrastou-o até uma escada rolante.

— Hermione chamou-me isso — disse Harry. Ele percebeu Lucius não estava ouvindo; o assistente estava olhando para a escada rolante, tentando descobrir como funcionava. — Eletricidade — disse Harry.

— É como mágica — disse Lucius na maravilha.

Harry riu.

{OOo}

Depois de parar em uma livraria de modo Lucius poderia comprar livros sobre eletricidade, tecnologia, e uma dúzia de outros assuntos, eles voltaram para a noite Londres.

Ele foi esfriar agora e Lucius ajudou Harry em seu casaco, o adolescente corar quando o bruxo mais velho deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

A maioria deles só falou e andou, apreciando as vistas, os trouxas, e uns aos outros. Passaram por uma loja de sorvete e Harry só tinha que ter sorvete. Lucius com uma pequena colher de baunilha, Harry um cone de waffle com três colheres.

— Hortelã-pimenta, banana e biscoitos e creme, — o adolescente sorriu enquanto lambia-lo. Lucius gemeu. — O que? —  Harry perguntou.

— Você não deve comer sorvete na frente de mim em público. — Lucius murmurou.

Harry riu e lambeu o cone novamente. Lucius olhou para ele.

{OOo}

Seu dia tinha que terminar eventualmente, e Harry e Lucius terminou no pequeno café que permaneceu aberto até tarde. Eles se sentaram nos assentos de plástico como Lucius ordenou que ambos chocolates quentes e uma fatia de bolo de banana para compartilhar.

Harry comeu a maior parte dele e sentou-se quando ele foi feito, tomando seu chocolate quente. — Argh, eu comi demais.

— O que foi que eu disse?

— Que você pensa que eu sou lindo e nunca, nunca iria dizer, _eu avisei?_ —  Harry arriscou.

Lucius riu. — Algo parecido.

— Mm, eu tenho certeza que eu disse então que você deve vestir jeans. —  Lucius levantou uma sobrancelha. — Vamos, Lucius, imagine o seu rabo de jeans — disse Harry. — Delicioso.

— Você é um estranho.

— Sim, sim, eu sou.

— Eu não mudaria nada sobre você.  

— Não? —  Harry disse e Lucius balançou a cabeça. — Meu cabelo louco? —  balanço de cabeça. — Falta de maneiras? —Outro balanço. — Amigos estranhos, amante perigoso, Boy Salvador, terrível infância.

Lucius cortar Harry off por pegar a mão esquerda da Griffyndor. Ele apertou um beijo suave para a pele lisa que encontrou e esfregou o polegar sobre a área.

— Harry — disse ele a sério, — Eu gosto de tudo isso, eu gosto de tudo. Você me irritar ocasionalmente? Sim. Eu desejo que você manteve melhor empresa, por vezes, e não se sentir a necessidade de mergulhar para o chão apenas para pegar uma bola dourada boba? Claro.

— Mas tudo isso faz você se você, e eu quero tudo, eu gosto de tudo. Então, não, Harry, eu não quero nada disso para mudar. Eu aceito que você teve uma infância ruim, ele fez de você uma pessoa mais forte. Seu cabelo é adorável, você é a altura perfeita para mim ter meu caminho com você, e seus amigos te amam.

— Tudo é perfeito do meu ponto de vista — disse Lucius. — Eu não mudaria nada. — Ele beijou a mão de Harry novamente.

Harry piscou, vermelho tingindo suas bochechas, antes que ele sorriu. Em vez de deixar cair a mão de Lucius, ele enfiado os dedos juntos. — Eu gosto de tudo sobre você também — disse ele. — Over-aliciamento e Slytherin incluído.

Lucius bufou em sua bebida e Harry sorriu.

Eles passaram uma hora no café até que de repente Harry estava olhando ao redor. Lucius observou, confuso, como Harry retirou sua varinha. Depois de se certificar há trouxas estavam a observá-los, Harry acenou com a varinha. Suas canecas encolheram e Harry enfiou-os no bolso.

— O que você está fazendo? —  Lucius perguntou.

— Vamos. —  Harry disse e saltou para seus pés. Ele saiu correndo e Lucius não tinha escolha a não ser seguir. Eles correram para um total de dois minutos antes de Harry saltou sobre Lucius. — Passeio do sobreposto!  

— Harry, pare. ­—Slytherin rosnou.

— Nunca — Harry sorriu. Ele passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Lucius, com as pernas ao redor de sua cintura. — Sobreposto, porquinho — disse ele e beijou Lucius no pescoço.

Lucius gemeu em aborrecimento e agarrou as pernas de Harry. — Não caia — alertou.

— Não me deixe cair, em seguida. — Harry respondeu como eles começaram a andar, Harry rindo no ouvido de Lucius.

Mesmo que Harry lhe deu um pulo, Lucius ainda sentia ... agradável. Gostava de ter Harry tão perto, forma ágil do adolescente pressionado em suas costas. Ele segurou o menino com força e Harry pressionou beijos em seu pescoço, o maxilar, a cada poucos segundos.

Lucius definitivamente se passeios do sobreposto.

{OOo}

— Harry, eu sou um homem velho.  

— Não é.

— Eu sou vinte e seis anos mais velho do que você.

— ... Lucius, quando é seu aniversário?

— Você está realmente indo para pedir isso, enquanto você está quebrando minhas costas?

— Não sou pesado.  

Lucius suspirou.

— Então ... aniversário? —  Harry perguntou.

— 27 de outubro, o seu?

— 31 de julho.

Lucius bufou. — Você é um Leo?

— Sim eu sou. Por quê?

Lucius bufou novamente.

— Por que é tão engraçado?

— Você é mais Gryffindor então Slytherin.

Harry sorriu. — Não concordamos que era uma coisa boa? —  Ele pressionou um beijo no pescoço de Lucius.

— Hum ... sim — Lucius murmurou.

Harry sorriu e disse: — Qual é o seu signo?

— Escorpião.

Harry riu. — Então você tem um pouco de um aguilhão?

— Eu pico como um escorpião — Lucius sorriu, — e morder como uma cobra.

— Figuras — disse Harry. — Você disse que você é vinte e seis anos mais velho do que eu.

— Sim, eu disse que cerca de três minutos atrás. — Lucius murmurou enquanto ele reajustou seu aperto nas pernas do adolescente.

— Então, o que ano você nasceu? Eu estou me divertindo muito para deixar matemática arruiná-lo.

— Matemática pode ser divertido.

— Você soa como Hermione — Harry murmurou antes de repetir. — Em que ano você nasceu?

— Em que ano você nasceu?

—1980. Você?

— 1954.

— Então você é...

— Quase quarenta e quatro.

— Ooh, que é de meia idade no mundo trouxa.

— Harry.

— Eu ainda acho que você é sexy.

— Claro que eu sou — disse Lucius, uma pitada de arrogância em sua voz.

Harry sorriu. — Mm, eu acho que você tem todo o direito de se orgulhar de sua aparência — Ele passou a mão pelo Lucius cabelo, mudando de volta para que ele pudesse virar Lucius rabo de cavalo.

— Pare de se mexer! — Lucius assobiou, os dedos cavando as pernas de Harry.

— Pare de me fazer cócegas! — Harry respondeu, movendo-se novamente.

— Esse é um encontro, você se lembra disso, sim? —  disse Lucius.

— E por que não pode um dia levar a outro encontro em sua parte traseira? —Harry perguntou.

— ... É indigno.

— É divertido.

— Que bobagem.

— É quente, confortável, e cheira bem.

— Você diz isso sobre tudo.

— Bem, você está quente... — braços de Harry apertaram ao redor do peito de seu companheiro — ... você é confortável ... — ele mexeu, fazendo Lucius gemer, mas não na dor — ... e você cheiro agradável... — Harry parou de pressionar o rosto contra Lucius pescoço e respirar profundamente. Ele cantarolava em delírio.

— Você não vai vencer essa luta por ser bonito.  

— Estou sendo bonito?

— Muito.

— Isso não é culpa minha.

— Harry ...

— Bem, bem — Harry disse e deslizou de volta de Lucius. Ele deu ao homem um abraço e um beijo rápido em seus lábios. — Você quer uma volta?

Lucius sorriu. — Eu quebraria as costas, pequeno.  

— Eu sou mais forte do que eu olho.  

— Mm-hmm.

Harry fez bico. — Eu sou.

Lucius riu e ligada seus dedos. Eles caminharam até que eles estavam de volta pela Thames e Lucius perguntou: — Por que corremos e roubar duas canecas?

Harry puxou as canecas e eles voltou ao normal. — Eu queria algo para se lembrar nosso primeiro encontro. — disse Harry. — Basta imaginar, daqui a vinte anos, comemorando nosso aniversário e beber café a partir destas canecas.  

Lucius sorriu e puxou seu companheiro na. — Vinte anos, hmm?

— Sim, — Harry disse e abraçou Lucius apertado.

— Eu gosto do som disso.

— Quarenta anos seria melhor, agora que eu penso sobre isso —, disse Harry.

— Cinquenta? — Lucius sugeriu.

— Cem.

Lucius riu. — Como cerca de duzentos?

Harry se afastou e sorriu para ele. — Dois mil anos, é pegar ou largar.

Lucius levou alguns segundos para meditar sobre isso e Harry lhe deu um tapa de leve. — OK — a loira disse e beijou Harry rapidamente.

De repente, Lucius recuou e afastou-se, com um brilho nos olhos.

— Lucius? —Harry disse.

Lucius sorriu e puxou sua varinha. Com um movimento assegura e (Harry ainda podia ouvir de Hermione levi-o-sa), as canecas pairava sobre as mãos de Harry e transformado em taças de vinho de prata cravejado de esmeraldas e outras pedras.

Harry arregalou os olhos quando ele olhou atentamente para os copos, que tinha caído para trás em suas mãos.

— Sim, eles são reais —, disse Lucius. — Estas taças de ter sido na minha família há gerações.

— Como ... como? Harry perguntou.

— A simples pouco de magia para substituir as canecas com as taças — disse Lucius. — Existem agora duas canecas brancas sentado no gabinete no meu escritório na Mansão Malfoy, apenas esperando para o nosso aniversário dois mil anos. —

Harry riu quando Lucius acenou com a varinha novamente. As taças estavam cheias de escuro vinho tinto e Lucius deu uma volta.

— Para o nosso primeiro encontro — disse Lucius, segurando a taça fora.

Harry clicado juntos em um brinde. — Para o primeiro de muitos — disse ele.

Lucius inclinou a cabeça e tomou um gole de seu álcool.

Lucius inclinou-se contra a grade e chamou Harry em, aquecendo o corpo da Griffyndor com a sua. Harry tinha a metade terminou seu vinho quando Lucius virou-se para ele.

— Harry, eu não quero que você entre em pânico — disse Lucius. Harry olhou para ele, confuso. — Eu não estou propondo, eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de me casar com você até que você terminar Hogwarts.

O coração de Harry deu um salto quando ele percebeu que Lucius não tinha sido brincando; ele queria se casar com Harry, faça-o Mestre Malfoy, passar o resto de sua vida com o Salvador Boy.

Lucius colocou sua taça no chão e tirou algo do bolso da calça. Harry engasgou; era uma caixa preta de veludo anel.

— Harry, isto é para você — Lucius disse e puxou a caixa aberta.

Dentro havia um anel de prata lindo, robusto com uma grande pedra negra. Um revestimento de ouro de braços com um M tinha sido escrito sobre a pedra e Harry olhou para ele.

— Espere, isso é...

— O brasão Malfoy Família, — Lucius disse e mostrou a Harry seu próprio anel. Ele estava em sua mão direita, o segundo menor dedo, e foi o mesmo que o anel que ele tinha conseguido Harry apenas um pouco maior. — Meu anel é um símbolo; isso mostra que eu sou o chefe da família Malfoy — explicou Lucius. — Draco tem um também, menor, então esses dois, que mostra que ele é meu herdeiro. Quando eu morrer, ou ficar de fora, Draco vai herdar meu anel.

Harry olhou para Lucius diante de seus olhos se voltaram para a caixa do anel.

— Harry, eu quero que você tenha um presente.

— P-Por quê? —  Harry perguntou.

— Este anel mostra que você é parte da família Malfoy e que você é meu parceiro — disse Lucius. — Não importa que não estamos casados ainda, nós somos almas gêmeas, e eu quero que o mundo saiba que você é a única que eu escolhi. Se você usar este anel, onde quer que vá as pessoas vão saber que você é minha, que você é o parceiro escolhido do patriarca da família Malfoy. —  Ele mordeu o lábio, parecendo nervoso. — Vai dizer ao mundo que você é meu?

Harry olhou para o anel por mais alguns segundos antes de jogar seus braços em volta do pescoço de Lucius. — Eu não posso acreditar o quão incrível você é, — ele disse suavemente. — Eu sei que estamos juntos, mas ... mas fazendo isso ... — Ele se afastou e Lucius ficou alarmado ao ver lágrimas. — Lucius, você não tem ideia de quanto isso significa para mim —  Harry continuou, enxugando os olhos. — Eu sempre quis uma família que me ame e agora ...

— Agora você tem isso — Lucius disse suavemente.

Harry sorriu. — Mas eu pensei que nós estávamos esperando para dizer às pessoas?

— Você não tem que usá-lo imediatamente.  

— Eu quero — disse Harry. — Hum... você tem uma corrente para ele?

Com um sorriso, Lucius assentiu e apontou sua varinha para a taça de Harry. Uma tira de prata torcido de distância da parte superior da taça e flutuou através do ar. Lucius murmurou sob sua respiração e a tira torcido e virou-se antes de se tornar uma cadeia ligada bonito, mas simples.

Lucius deslizou o anel na corrente e disse, — Vire...

Harry fez o que pediu e Lucius loop da cadeia ao redor de seu pescoço. Prendê-lo rapidamente e acariciou a cadeia até que seus dedos descansaram no anel, que se sentou apenas contra o meio do peito de Harry. Harry levantou os próprios dedos e ligou-os, segurando o anel com Lucius.

— Muito obrigado — ele sussurrou.

— Não é um problema, Harry — disse Lucius.

Eles compartilharam um beijo macio, lábios amar e quente. Quando se separaram eles permaneceram uns contra os outros, a cabeça de Harry inclinou para pressionar contra o peito de Lucius.

De repente, o adolescente tinha uma ideia e se afastou. — Posso ter esta taça? — ele perguntou, segurando a taça que Lucius mutilado e tornar a corrente.

Lucius deu de ombros. — Eu tenho dezenas.

Harry sorriu e se agachou. Ele inclinou a sair vinho restante e sentou-se a taça no chão. Mordendo o lábio em concentração, Harry apontou sua própria varinha para a taça.

Lucius observou como Harry dobrada e moldada a prata, tiras de correr fora do copo como Lucius tinha feito antes. Uma esmeralda verde brilhante deslizou de que é fixação e Harry pegou na mão esquerda.

Eventualmente, e com uma grande quantidade de maldição de Harry, a prata remodelada em si e formados em um anel. Harry levou a esmeralda e segurou-a contra o pequeno grupo. Ele acenou com a varinha, falou palavras suaves, e definir a pedra no anel.

Sorrindo, Harry levantou-se e disse: — Só mais uma coisa. —  Ele apontou sua varinha para a esmeralda e cutucou-o. Alguns segundos depois, ele apresentou o produto acabado para Lucius.

Era um anel de prata, celta em design, com o verde esmeralda brilhante como uma definição. A H bruto tinha sido esculpida na pedra e Harry corou.

— Eu só pensei, — da Gryffindor disse, — você me deu um anel que diz que eu sou seu e ... e eu queria que você tivesse um também, um anel que diz que você é meu. Tudo bem?

Lucius nunca tinha recebido nada tão bonito e disse Harry isso. Como Harry, ele não poderia usá-lo sem que ninguém a fazer perguntas, então Lucius criou outra corrente, desde a taça, agora rompida e entregou a Harry.

Harry deslizou o anel no e ficou de altura para colocar a corrente em volta do pescoço de Lucius. Uma vez feito, ele tocou o anel e Lucius fez também.

Houve um flash de luz de ouro e ambos piscaram.

— O que é que foi isso? — Harry perguntou, retirando suas mãos. Ele engasgou e olhou para o anel.

Ele tinha mudado, tinha-se tornado... mais bonita. O anel era agora perfeitamente redondo, com padrões ondulados arrastado para a banda. A esmeralda era retangular e menores, definir profundamente na faixa de prata. E, sobre a pedra, era um H belamente baseado num guião feito em preto.

— Uau — disse Harry.

— Nosso vínculo — explicou Lucius. — Nossa magia veela misturados para criar esta. É um símbolo de nossa afeição crescente, Harry. —  Ele olhou para o adolescente.

— Isso é tão ... incrível — disse Harry.

— Não, você é incrível — Lucius disse e puxou Harry. Eles compartilharam outro beijo, este mais apaixonado do que antes.

— Obrigado por esta noite, Lucius — disse Harry. — Este foi o melhor dia da minha vida.

— Sério? —  Lucius perguntou.

— Mm — disse Harry. — Por que não seria? comida chinesa, sushi, sorvete, e um loiro lindo. —  Ele sorriu e passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Lucius. — Melhor dia todo, acredite em mim.

Lucius sorriu. — Concordo plenamente — disse ele e beijou o adolescente novamente.

Ficaram pela Thames apenas abraçados, olhando para fora através da água e Londres, sentindo-se como os mais sortudos duas pessoas no mundo.


End file.
